De Olhos Bem Fechados
by Scila
Summary: Era uma vez um casamento perfeito, um marido perfeito e uma vida perfeita. Até que um dia Hermione Potter abre os olhos. Mas será tarde demais? RonyHermione. ATUALIZADA: FINAL E EPILOGO!
1. Palavras Não Ditas

**De Olhos Bem Fechados**

Nota: Antes de qualquer coisa, devo dizer que essa fic só tem duas coisas do filme de Kubricky: o título e os olhos fechados. Nada de NC-17. Segundo, essa fic é, sem dúvida nenhuma, R/Hr. E terceiro foi inspirada por uma fan art que mostrava a visão dos H/Hr sobre qual seria o futuro de Hermione se ela se casasse Rony...Pois bem, essa é a _minha_ versão do que aconteceria com ela se ela se casasse _com Harry_. Devo dizer que é muito mais desoladora.

**Capítulo 1 – Palavras não ditas**

Hermione poderia dizer que era feliz. Que seu casamento era perfeito, como todos achavam que era. Poderia dizer que seu marido estava presente em todos os momentos; na alegria, na saúde e na tristeza. Hermione poderia dizer tudo isso e mais; e todos acreditariam nela.

Ela tinha se tornado uma ótima mentirosa. Não que sentisse qualquer orgulho nisso, como poderia? Mas era parte dela agora. Ela tinha se tornado uma esposa de um político, do maior o político da Inglaterra, do Ministro da Magia. E sorrir e acenar ao lado dele era o sua maior tarefa e seu maior dever. Aquilo tinha se tornado parte de sua vida. Assim como as noites em claro, onde lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Ela poderia jurar que tinha se casado com seu melhor amigo...Não era esse o desejo de toda garota? Casar-se com o homem que lhe entendia, que até lia seus pensamentos, sua alma gêmea? Mas ao que parece, esse amigo tinha sumido no momento que tinha aceitado a posição mais cobiçada do ministério.

Para ela ,casar-se com ele foi primeiro perfeito...logo tedioso e desinteressante. Depois penoso...E agora...Ela simplesmente estava cansada de tentar consertar aquela relação. Sua vida tinha tomado um rumo que não tinha previsto. Não sabia o que fazer agora.

Ouviu um som vindo da porta da frente que interrompeu seus pensamentos. Colocou o livro que tentava inutilmente ler de lado e foi ao encontro de seu marido.

Os dois se encontraram em silêncio. Quando ele a viu, simplesmente chegou próximo e a beijou suavemente em sua bochecha. Há muito tempo que ela não sentia mais nada em seu toque.

Casados há quase quatro anos, Hermione já sabia seu próximo movimento. Já previa seu silêncio. Ele se sentou na cadeira mais próxima e começou a ler o Profeta Diário.

Ela voltou ao seu livro. Procurando uma esperança...Uma chance, para tornar realmente aquele casamento em um casamento perfeito como todos achavam que era.

* * *

Harry olhou o relógio...Estava cansado de discutir com subalternos e procurar soluções para problemas longe de seu alcance.

Olhou o relógio na esperança de que já era hora de voltar a paz e tranqüilidade de sua casa e voltar para sua esposa.

Não era, infelizmente. Faltava ainda uma hora cheia.

Continuou escrevendo uma carta para o novo diretor da escola Drumstang, tentando o convencer a ser razoável e atender seu pedido quanto às aulas de Artes das Trevas dadas em sua escola.

_"É com grande pesar que lhe escrevo essa carta, caro Diretor. Sua resposta aos pedidos da Inglaterra foi alvo de grandes preocupações.O senhor deve estar ciente da delicadeza do assunto, tendo o conhecimento do quanto não só a Inglaterra como a Europa sofreram nas mãos das Artes das Trevas..."_

Quem teria vencido o jogo entre Harpies e os Tutshills? Iria perguntar para Rony naquela noite...__

_"... A frágil sensação de segurança que construímos depois da queda de Lorde Voldemort não pode ser ameaçada. O senhor deve entender que, enquanto a prática dessas artes malignas for ensinada, não haverá confiança entre ambos, o seu país e o meu..."_

Por falar será que Rony estava lidando com a noiva? Era estranho pensar nele se casando...Tornando-se sério...E talvez até pai. Mas mais estranho era pensar com quem ele se estava se casando ...Imagine...Lilá Brown!

_"...Portanto, como vê, minha preocupação é grande, mas tenho confiança de que o senhor irá entender a gravidade e a fragilidade da situação..."_

Harry ainda se lembrava muito bem da reação de Hermione ao saber de Lilá...Ele ria até hoje ao pensar.

Ah...sim...Hermione! Ele a veria dentro de...quarenta e cinco minutos.

_"...Assim, despeço-me e espero resposta em breve._

_Harry James Potter_

_Ministro da Magia"_

Ainda era estranho, mesmo depois de três anos, assinar como Ministro da Magia. Às vezes ele se perguntava por que tinha aceitado o cargo. Com certeza nunca tinha passado em sua cabeça durante Hogwarts...Mas ele tinha se tornado um Auror como queria em sua adolescência. Na verdade, se tornado o melhor Auror...Subindo rapidamente na escada do poder. Não havia nada mais normal que subir no último degrau.

No fundo, tinha sido à vontade de agradar Hermione. Queria que ela se orgulhasse dele...E estava feliz em saber que tinha conseguido.

O peso da responsabilidade era grande e pesado...E pior de tudo, todos esperavam alguma coisa dele. Ele era afinal de contas Harry Potter. Sua vida era fonte de esperança e também de fofocas para toda a Inglaterra. Grande parte dos bruxos não duvidava que o cargo de Ministro da Magia era perfeito para ele. Uma simples conseqüência.

Havia um grande mistério envolvendo toda sua vida. Na verdade, uma certa crença de que ele estava destinado a ter uma vida perfeita depois de tantos atos de heroísmo e tempos ruins.

Harry, a principio, não acreditava nisso. Mas ao parar para pensar, acabou cedendo à idéia. Tinha um emprego cansativo, mas onde podia realmente fazer alguma coisa que importava. Tinha uma esposa compreensiva, sempre sorrindo, calma e perfeita. Tinha um casamento perfeito.

É claro que um filho seria maravilhoso, mas ele não queria pressionar Hermione.

Um filho! Ou uma filha! Uma criança para alegrar seu casamento...

Harry sentiu uma pequena ponta de tristeza. Sim, seu casamento era perfeito...Mas Hermione parecia cansada com a rotina e o trabalho. Ele mesmo estava. Férias, porém, estavam fora de questão para o Ministro.

Mais uma vez, Harry se sentiu cansado ... olhou para o relógio, esperançoso, mais uma vez. Vinte e sete minutos.

Harry iria descansar pouco em casa porque, logo às nove horas, ele e Hermione iriam ao jantar de noivado de Rony.

E mais uma vez seus pensamentos se dirigiram ao melhor amigo. Rony era o goleiro do Puddlemore United...Pelo menos, tinha sido na última temporada.

Foi durante aquela temporada de Quadribol que ele se encontrou com Lilá, e por alguma razão que Harry desconhecia, começaram a sair juntos e agora eram...noivos.

Saíram juntos, Harry notou bem, quando a carreira de Rony indicava sucesso e fortuna. E para todos continuava indicando...Mas Harry sabia da verdade.

Rony tinha lhe contado depois de tentar, com fracasso, esconder do amigo. Puddlemore não tinha renovado seu contrato. Ele estava fora do time, estava desempregado. E nenhum outro time da liga inglesa queria contratá-lo.

Ninguém (além dele e dos Weasley) sabia ainda, nem mesmo Lilá. E isso preocupava Harry. Não queria contestar os sentimentos da antiga colega de escola, mas não podia também deixar de duvidar deles. Sabendo que a carreira de Rony estava acabada, ela se casaria com ele?

Harry não podia fazer nada, então resolveu deixar por conta do destino.

Deixava muita coisa por conta dele, ultimamente. Novamente se sentiu cansado e não quis pensar mais no problema do amigo. Já bastavam os problemas em seu trabalho para se preocupar.

Suspirou antes de mergulhar novamente no trabalho. Escreveu, apagou, reescreveu e repetiu o processo várias vezes.

Finalmente , o tempo passou e Harry pode ir embora. Levou duas pilhas de folhas para casa, querendo adiantar algum trabalho e aparatou para o encontro de Hermione.

Tentou chegar o mais silenciosamente possível para não a incomodar. Mas falhou porque ela veio a seu encontro.

Beijou-a com carinho na bochecha e sentou buscando o Profeta Diário. Tinha alguns minutos antes de ter que se trocar para o jantar.

Hermione voltou ao seu livro. E era assim praticamente todo dia. Não havia necessidade de palavras entre os dois.

A casa estava em paz e tranqüilidade.

Harry folheou o Profeta, e ficou contente em ver que o Harpies tinha ganhado...

— Como foi seu dia? – perguntou um pouco gélida, Hermione.

Harry franziu a testa, mas respondeu ignorando o tom:

— Como todos os outros. Por que quer saber desse em particular?

Ele voltou para sua leitura, supondo que a conversa tinha sido completada. Ficou fascinado com a manobra da Apanhadora do Harpies. Ela não só enganou o outro apanhador como pegou o pomo enquanto...

— Não vai nem mesmo perguntar como foi o meu dia?

Novamente aquele tom de gelado:

— Não foi um bom dia, pelo que parece. O que houve?

— Nada. – ela respondeu irritada. Mas Harry não percebeu.

Agora ela estava satisfeita, Harry tinha certeza. Voltou novamente a Apanhadora do Harpies...

— Só Artur Weasley me visitou...Pedindo que eu não mencionasse durante a festa nada sobre Quadribol, a casa que Rony queria comprar em Hogsmeade e dinheiro em geral. Sabe me dizer o porquê disso?

Harry olhou para ela por trás da folha do jornal e respondeu simplesmente:

— Rony perdeu o emprego de goleiro. Não vai renovar o contrato. A carreira dele no Quadribol acabou.

Desde quando ele tinha se tornado tão frio? Harry se perguntou. Depois olhou para Hermione, ela parecia totalmente devastada pela notícia.

— O quê?!

Harry deixou ela continuar suas lamentações:

— E você só me contou agora?! Como pôde? Qual o problema com você?! Não ia me contar o que Rony está passando? Ele precisa de apoio! Foi sempre o sonho dele...

Ele interrompeu...Ela estava sendo melodramática demais.

— Ele já teve apoio o suficiente. Eu falei com ele.

— Ah sim! Onde Harry Potter toca, tudo melhora!

Sarcasmo? Ela devia ter um dia péssimo em St.Mungos...

— Você já sabe, não sabe? Fale com ele na festa. Dê o quanto quiser de apoio. Podemos ter um pouco de paz, agora?

Silêncio, finalmente. Paz. Harry voltou para o Profeta. Demorou alguns minutos até que percebesse que Hermione tinha subido para o quarto, deixando-o sozinho.

Ele não se abalou. Ela provavelmente tinha apenas ido se arrumar para a festa.

Depois subiu calmamente para seu quarto e descobriu, sem surpresa, que estava certo. Ela estava tomando banho.

Harry se trocou, colocando um traje formal caro. Logo que estava pronto desceu para a porta da frente, esperando por Hermione.

Ela viria. Ela sempre vinha. Não importava o cansaço e o estresse do dia.

E ela veio. Sem um sorriso no rosto, mas linda como sempre.

Sem trocar uma palavra, pois não havia necessidade, os dois aparataram.


	2. Olhares Trocados

**Capítulo 2 – Olhares trocados**

Hermione segurou a respiração e, antes de aparatar, fechou os olhos, quase temendo que caísse em lágrimas que não pudesse controlar.

Abriu os olhos segundos depois, porém estavam secos...Olhou para frente. Estava em uma sala de espera e agora apenas uma porta fechada separava ela e o marido da festa que acontecia.Se não fosse por Rony....Se não fosse por seu amigo de adolescência, teria ficado em casa. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos ela teria ficado em casa, esquecendo responsabilidades e orgulho.

No entanto, Rony precisava de todo o apoio naquele momento. Então Hermione se preparou para entrar no salão de onde os sons da festa animada que ocorria lá podiam ser ouvidos claramente.

Ela abriu o sorriso mais autêntico que conseguia forjar, colocou seu braço cruzando com o de Harry e vestiu a máscara que sempre vestia.

Percebendo que ela estava pronta, Harry abriu a grande porta e Hermione viu um enorme salão lotado de bruxos e bruxas, em grande parte conhecidos. O lugar era lindo, decorado finamente , e havia garçons com bandejas distribuindo vários tipos de bebidas, desde bruxas típicas até as trouxas.

A primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi pegar uma taça de vinho do garçom mais próximo. Depois ,ela se perguntou quem teria pagado por tudo aquilo.

Quem os cumprimentou primeiro foi o Sr e a Sra.Weasley, sempre alegres e prontos para agradar. Não conversaram muito, já que tinham outros convidados para ver e Hermione ficou contente com isso, quanto menos perguntas, melhor.

A cada passo, uma nova pessoa precisava de atenção. Hermione deixou que Harry tomasse as rédeas desses encontros sociais. Ela sabia o quanto ele não gostava de fazer isso, mas não estava se importando com ele no momento, por que deveria?

Sim...Por que deveria? Ela se sentia traída. E pior, se sentia humilhada. Agora não bastava a falta de atenção, a evasão e ausência dele na rotina dela, ela também não participava  da vida _dele_. E nem da vida de outros. "Não passo de uma estátua fria e sem vida para você, Harry Potter? Ou seria você, caro marido, que não possui mais vida?"

Os pensamentos cessaram: seu terceiro copo de vinho estava vazio. Hermione retornou do monólogo interno e percebeu que Anna Abbot elogiava sem parar Harry e seu último discurso pomposo e cheio de palavras vazias. Seu marido parecia estar adorando a atenção...Mais, parecia flertar com ela.

"Espere, Hermione...Isso é o vinho falando"

E com certeza era, pois uma melhor inspeção no rosto de Harry revelava desconforto, e também mostrava que ele estava esperando Hermione o tirar daquela situação.

Ela o fez, como boa esposa...Mais por causa da pequena pontada de remorso por duvidar da lealdade dele do que para ajudá-lo. Mesmo assim, o vinho não a deixou perder uma oportunidade de feri-lo:

— Não é Harry que merece seus elogios, Anna. Quem escreve os discursos do ministro é Percy Weasley, como todo mundo sabe ou pelo menos deveria saber – Então ela apontou para o ruivo que conversava com Fluer Delacour – Olha lá ele ali! Tenho certeza que ele ficará encantado com o que você acabou de dizer.

Anna olhou para Hermione, totalmente envergonhada e sem saber o que fazer. Resolveu então seguir a dica que lhe tinha sido dada e foi ao encontro de Percy.

Harry claramente não tinha gostado nada do ocorrido, mas para a irritação plena de Hermione, não falou nada.

Um novo convidado surgiu e mais uma taça de vinho estava nas mãos de Hermione.

Ao passar do tempo, ela começou a se perguntar, desde quando bebia tanto assim? Mas, enfim, desde quando tanta coisa acontecia?

E onde estava _Rony_? Onde ele _estava_? E por que não vinha vê-la?

Agora ,Harry e ela estavam rodeados por cinco admiradores. Dois casais e uma mulher que Hermione quase tinha certeza que conhecia...A conversa era sobre algo que ela não tinha prestado atenção suficiente para saber. Só sabia que a voz deles a irritava...Principalmente a risada de Harry. Era como uma sirene ou talvez gritos de sereianos em seus ouvidos.

Ela pediu licença de modo educado (ela esperava) e,  finalmente ,depois de observar o salão, encontrou um lugar vazio e quieto para fugir...de várias coisas.

Passou pelos convidados, pegou mais uma taça cheia de vinho e se sentou no terceiro degrau de uma escada estreita, talvez usada por empregados.

Passou alguns minutos ali, tomando aos poucos a bebida vermelha:

— Eu sei que você está de coração partido com o a notícia do meu casamento...Mas podia fingir que está gostando da festa, não? Não quer que todos descubram o seu segredo e percebam que o seu casamento de perfeito não tem nada, não é?

A voz era familiar.As palavras ditas, assustadoras. Mas o tom era de brincadeira. Ela olhou para trás, buscando aquele que tinha lido, acidentalmente, sua alma como se fosse um livro aberto. Rony. Ele estava ao seu lado:

— Ronald Weasley! Resolveu dar o ar de sua graça? Vai se juntar a nós, mortais, finalmente?

Ele riu e sentou ao seu lado...Por alguma razão, ela sentiu calafrios quando ele fez isso.

— É...Os prazeres mortais são mais divertidos.

Ela sorriu, assim como ele. Sua máscara tinha sido posta de lado, por um momento.

Infelizmente ,a risada de Harry soou nos ouvidos de Hermione e ela tinha o rosto sério novamente. Rony percebeu, apesar de não acertar o real motivo da mudança repentina de humor.

— Você deve estar cheia dessas festas cheias de fricotes, não? Eu falei para a Lilá que era melhor algo mais íntimo...Mas, bem...Você sabe como ela é...

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha e falou, um pouco ofendida:

— Não, Rony...Eu não sei como ela é.

Ele se virou para olhar a agitação do salão e ignorou o comentário.

Não restou nada a Hermione a não ser tomar mais um gole de vinho e observar, irritada, Harry dar atenção para um casal. Desta vez, Rony percebeu.

— Você está bem?

— "tima. E você?

Ela tentou conter o sarcasmo no tom de voz, mas pelo olhar dele, parece que não tinha tido sucesso.

— Algum problema no St.Mungos?

— Por que sempre me perguntam isso? Por que, se eu tenho um problema, só pode ser relacionado ao meu trabalho?

Rony ficou um pouco desconcertado com a pergunta...Ela viu que ele tentava elaborar uma resposta decente, mas falhou:

— É que...Bem...O resto sempre pareceu...meio...bem....perfeito? – ele disse, meio rindo.

Hermione bufou, frustrada. Agora Rony estava definitivamente preocupado.

— Eu sinto muito. – ele sussurrou.

Parecia que ele se desculpava não pelo comentário de segundos atrás, mas sim por algo no passado, algo distante e perdido. Ele era novamente o adolescente alto e ruivo de Hogwarts. Não o homem de corpo formado e até um pouco mais sério que era o noivo de Lilá Brown.

Hermione olhou para ele. Seu coração disparou ao encontrar o olhar dele, fixando no rosto dela. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que aqueles olhos a deixavam nervosa?

Os dois ficaram parados, apenas se olhando, por um longo tempo. Em silêncio. Então, Harry apareceu. O primeiro a perceber foi Rony. O noivo se levantou rápido, e um pouco nervoso falou para o melhor amigo.

— Ah...Bem...Eu preciso ir ver Lilá e Gina, elas querem que eu ajude na escolha...das...dos lugares na mesa. Licença. A gente se fala depois, Harry.

 E assim ela ficou sozinha sentada no degrau, com Harry a observando atentamente. Hermione esperava que Harry perguntasse o que ela estava fazendo sozinha com Rony...Mas então se perguntou porque Harry sequer faria algo assim...Não havia nada de errado em ela estar sozinha com Rony...Havia?

— Você saiu há muito tempo...Oliver e a esposa perguntaram de você. – falou ele finalmente.

— Deixe que perguntem.

Harry fez uma expressão de irritação, mas a voz saiu calma.

— Eu sei que você está brava comigo...Apesar de eu não saber a razão...Mas isso não é motivo para tratar os convidados de Rony mal. Eles não têm culpa.

 Hermione se levantou, pegando a taça de vinho quase vazia, e caminhou de volta para a festa. Mas antes que se distanciasse muito, Harry a segurou gentilmente pelo braço.

— Chega de vinho por hoje.

E pegou a taça da mão dela. Hermione soltou uma risada alta. E algumas pessoas que estavam próximas olharam, curiosas.

— Hermione Potter, a esposa bêbada do ministro. Ah, Harry...não se preocupe comigo....não vou te envergonhar.

Ele murmurou apenas em seu ouvido, ciente dos observadores a sua volta.

— Então fale mais baixo.

Hermione simplesmente olhou para ele e depois não falou mais nada. Percebeu, enfim, que o vinho realmente estava lhe subindo a cabeça e que Harry estava certo.

A festa continuou. E a cada dez minutos, Hermione procurava Rony na multidão, sem sucesso.

Um sino foi tocado anunciando que o jantar seria servido. Todos foram para outra sala, onde uma mesa longa estava posta. Talheres finos...Pratos lindos...Tudo à luz de velas que flutuavam em volta deles...Mais uma vez Hermione se perguntou como tudo aquilo tinha sido pago.

Ela e Harry foram sentados perto de antigos amigos e Hermione agradeceu mentalmente Rony por isso.Ao lado dela, estavam sentados Neville e Lupin e, em sua frente, não muito para sua alegria, estava Padma Patil. Ao lado de Harry estava um homem que ela sabia que trabalhava no departamento de Feitiços. Portanto, sabia que o marido iria dedicar todas as suas atenções a ele pelo resto do jantar. 

Conversando com Lupin e Neville ela soube o que acontecia em Hogwarts. Neville agora era o professor de Herbologia, apesar de estar trabalhando com ela em St.Mungos no momento e Lupin tinha voltado lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione ficou feliz em saber que Minerva McGonagall tinha aceitado finalmente o cargo de diretora.

O tempo passou devagar. A conversa com os dois fez pouco para melhorar o humor de Hermione. E a cada pausa, a cada assunto mudado, ela olhava para a distante ponta da mesa, onde Rony e a noiva estavam sentados.

Observava atenta enquanto os dois conversavam sussurrando um no ouvido do outro e rindo juntos a cada segundo. Eles pareciam tão felizes...Isso não podia estar certo.

"Por que não, Hermione?" ela pensou para si mesma rapidamente.

Virou o rosto, voltando a falar com Neville sobre suas aulas de Herbologias que ele estava preparando. Era ridículo ficar prestando atenção no que Rony fazia ou deixava de fazer.

A conversa com Neville terminou rapidamente por falta de assunto. Ela então ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo, enquanto Padma contava para Lupin sobre os horríveis filhos dela de cinco anos. Crianças insuportáveis e mimadas...Lupin parecia saber disso mas,como homem gentil que era, soube esconder bem e parecer interessado no que Padma falava.

Desistindo de ouvir sobre uma explosão de vassouras causada pelos diabretes, Hermione se virou para olhar Rony mais uma vez e, para sua surpresa, ele não ria mais. Lilá estava conversando animadamente com alguém ao lado, mas Rony estava calado e sério.

De repente, ele levantou seu rosto e olhou para ela.

O coração de Hermione disparou sem permissão. E ela nem sabia o por quê.

Mais uma vez eles apenas se olharam, como se presos a um feitiço. Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ao lado deles.

Mas o momento passou...Lilá chamou Rony e ele se virou para a noiva. Logo que fez isso, seu rosto tinha um sorriso e em poucos segundos ele estava de volta conversando animadamente e rindo.

Hermione não teve mais coragem de olhar em sua direção pelo resto da festa.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não devia.


	3. A Longa Noite

**Capítulo 3 – A longa noite**

Rony atravessou o salão, agora vazio, da festa. Havia mais de duas horas que os convidados tinham ido embora. Agora, apenas ele e Gina estavam lá.

Tudo estava sendo arrumado e limpado para que os proprietários da mansão não reclamassem.

Rony recolhia algumas taças vazias que tinham sido deixadas nos cantos do salão. Estava com uma dor de cabeça de acabar com qualquer um.

Ele só queria dormir. Cair ali mesmo naquele chão e dormir...Quem adivinharia que uma festa de noivado fosse tão cansativa?

Depois de levitar algumas taças de volta para a cozinha, ele se sentou na mesma escada que algumas horas ele e Hermione tinham estado.

Ele estava preocupado com ela. Nunca a tinha visto tomando tanto vinho, principalmente quando estava com Harry. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sentia isso.

Rony abaixou os olhos para o chão. E fechou o punho..."Se Harry estiver magoando ela...Eu..."

Não terminou o pensamento, apenas suspirou. Sentiu-se frustrado..Impotente...Incapaz.

Quem era ele? Quem ele _achava _que era para se intrometer no casamento dois? E além disso, tinha outros problemas para resolver..._Seus _problemas para resolver.

Ele olhou para aquele salão enorme, se perguntando se tinha valido a pena toda aquela festa. Se Lilá tinha gostado realmente. Mais importante: se tinha gostado o suficiente.

Levantou da escada e pegou as últimas taças que encontrou, seguindo para a enorme cozinha da ex-mansão da família Malfoy, agora propriedade do Ministério da Magia. "Propriedade do Harry..." ele acrescentou para si mesmo.

Havia alguém na cozinha fazendo um enorme barulho, o que não ajudou a dor de cabeça de Rony.

Ele entrou com as taças levitando do lado e encontrou Gina, empilhando pratos e os levitando para dentro de uma caixa:

— Como está indo?

— Péssimo. Nenhum dos garçons ficou para ajudar...Queriam extra para fazer a limpeza...Mandei eles para o inferno. – respondeu Gina, frustrada, enquanto balançava a varinha para continuar colocar pratos em caixas.

— Se você quiser, eu faço isso...Pode ir para casa.

— Que isso? Quem é você? E o que você fez com o meu irmão? – riu Gina.

— Ei! Eu ajudo...em algumas coisas.

Gina abriu o sorriso doce dela de sempre.

— Não precisa me ajudar, Rony. Eu já estou acabando...E além disso, você é capaz de quebrar todos os pratos...Feitiços caseiros nunca foram o seu forte e você sabe disso.

Rony colocou as taças que trouxera em cima da mesa que ficava no centro da cozinha. Aproveitou para se sentar em uma das cadeiras próximas.

— E então...Gostou da festa? – perguntou Gina empilhando mais uma leva de pratos.

— Muito. Obrigada por ajudar a organizar.

— Tudo pelo meu irmãozinho.

Rony ficou em silêncio por um tempo, só olhando a irmã terminar o que fazia. Ele queria aparatar para casa e cair na cama...Mas simplesmente não conseguia...Sua cabeça estava cheia de preocupações...E desejava se livrar delas.

Um lado dele queria pedir ajuda a Gina, outro tinha medo do que ela ia falar em resposta.

Ele se lembrou de quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos, e ainda era a irmãzinha que agüentava junto dele as brincadeiras dos gêmeos. As coisas eram tão simples naqueles tempos. Mas agora não mais.

Ele se levantou, mas então Gina, como se lesse seus pensamentos, se sentou na cadeira à frente dele, esquecendo-se dos pratos.

— Espera, Rony. Quero falar com você.

Obediente, Rony voltou a se sentar.

— Quando você me pediu para ajudar a organizar o casamento, eu aceitei. Mesmo não aprovando a sua decisão...E você sabe..Já conversamos sobre isso...

Rony rolou os olhos para cima, irritado em tocar o assunto de novo. Ele já sabia que Gina não queria que ele se casasse com Lilá, para que falar disso de novo? Então interrompeu antes que ela continuasse o discurso.

— Sim! Já conversamos dezenas de vezes sobre isso. E continuo não mudando de idéia. Então, não vamos começar de novo, ok?

— Rony...Você sabe que eu estou certa.

A imagem da irmãzinha de 5 anos evaporou em segundos. Rony se levantou da cadeira, furioso.

— Não. Não, você não está. Por que eu não posso casar com Lilá? Ela me faz feliz!

— Ela te faz feliz agora, Rony. Agora que ela acha que você tem uma carreira promissora cheia de sucesso, fama...E dinheiro. – continuou Gina, calmamente.

— Eu não acredito que você está falando isso...

— Eu falo isso porque me preocupo com você! Assim como toda essa família!

— Ah, então todos os Weasley resolveram se juntar contra mim?

— Pára, Rony! Você sabe que não é isso!

— Não?! Então o que é?!

— Rony...Lilá não é a pessoa certa para você...Você não vai ser feliz com ela porque ela não te ama...Por favor, me escute! Não se case com ela.

— Não me casar com ela? E fazer o que, então? Ficar sozinho, amargo e pensando no que poderia ter sido? Esperando por alguém que nunca vai olhar para mim, _como voc_?

As últimas palavras sortiram o efeito desejado. Gina não respondeu.

Rony se levantou novamente para ir embora e deu as costas para a irmã. Ao sair parou, porém, pois ela tinha começado a falar.

— Prove que eu estou errada, então. Conte a verdade para Lilá. Fale como você perdeu o emprego, como não pode jogar mais gastou todas suas economias com a cerimônia. Fale como não vai poder comprar aquela casa que ela queria em Hogsmeade. Pare de ser covarde e conte a verdade. E me prove errada.

Ele não virou para trás, simplesmente disse com uma voz seca antes de aparatar.

— Eu vou.

* * *

Hermione se revirou na cama pela décima vez. Não conseguia dormir. O que era estranho, considerando a quantidade de vinho que tinha tomado.

Virou-se novamente, procurando achar alguma posição que não a irritasse.

Harry dormia ao seu lado, puxando as cobertas para si como sempre fazia. Até a respiração calma dele aumentava a dor de cabeça que ela sentia agora.

Tinha tentado de tudo...Ler livros, rever casos de pacientes...Nada a dava sono. Sua mente estava ocupada demais.

Não conseguia se esquecer dos olhos de Rony a fitando...Por mais que tentasse. Não sabia realmente a razão disso. Talvez fosse o vinho...Talvez porque trouxesse lembranças...

Hermione sempre soube que Rony tinha sentimentos por ela em Hogwarts. Paixonite de adolescente, como ele mesmo chamou anos depois conversando com ela. Porém, naquela época ,ela nunca teve coragem suficiente para lhe contar que ela não acreditava que havia chance para os dois.

Não podia negar que no começo pensou que retribuía o sentimento, mas percebeu que os dois eram incompatíveis...Um namoro entre eles acabaria em uma briga gigantesca que destruiria a amizade dos dois, o que era muito importante para ela. Tinha medo de magoá-lo, por isso evitava falar no assunto. E ele nunca teve coragem de confessar o que sentia por ela até o último ano.

Os anos negros renasceram com a volta de Voldemort...E durante o fim da luta, quando os três achavam que iam morrer, Rony tinha se declarado a ela.

Hermione se virou na cama novamente, incomodada com a lembrança.

_Hermione e Rony estavam caídos no chão lado a lado..._

_Ela estava machucada no braço e respirando com dificuldade; ele, encostado na parede com uma mão na bochecha cortada e outra na perna rasgada que não parava de sangrar. _

_Harry tinha os deixado...Apenas ele seguiu para enfrentar Voldemort, apenas ele poderia matá-lo. Os dois tinham o ajudado a lutar contra os comensais de Voldemort e agora Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange jaziam mortos há alguns metros dali. _

_Rony e ela estavam em silêncio, tentando recuperar o fôlego.A poça de sangue aumentava a cada segundo embaixo da perna de Rony, e Hermione duvidava que a Ordem iria os encontrar antes que ele perdesse todo o sangue que tinha. Assim, Hermione pegou a varinha jogada no chão de Bellatrix, já que a sua tinha se partido, e tentou curá-lo como podia. _

_— Tire a mão, Rony. Vou fazer um curativo. _

_Ele obedeceu. _

_— _Férula. _– o feitiço não ajudava muito, mas o curativo diminuía a quantidade de sangue perdido. _

_— Obrigado. – agradeceu Rony fracamente. _

_— Não há de que. É só um curativo fraco, mas vai segurar._

_— Não só por isso. Por tudo. Por sua amizade...Por você existir e me aturar...E só Merlin sabe o quanto eu tenho tentando juntar coragem para dizer o que eu vou dizer agora...Mas..._

_— Rony..._

_Ele continuou falando não olhando para ela._

_— Só quero dizer que você...Que você é muito importante para mim...E..._

_— Por favor, Rony...Não diga algo que possa estragar nossa amizade... _

_Ele hesitou então. Hermione já tinha dado sua resposta antes mesmo de ouvir a declaração dele, seu coração já estava partido. Porém, ele se virou para ela._

_— Eu tenho que falar isso, Hermione. Talvez seja minha última chance. Eu tenho que falar. – ele pegou a mão dela que não estava machucada – Eu...Eu te amo. _

_Tirado isso do peito, ele olhou para ela...Talvez com uma pequena chama de esperança de que ela também dissesse que amava ele. _

_Quando Hermione olhou para ele apenas com pena nos olhos, a chama se apagou e ele continuou._

_— Sei que você não me ama...E eu não te peço para me amar...Se sairmos daqui...Se Harry vencer...Só quero manter nossa amizade...Só quero estar perto de você. _

Rony não chorou, mas ela sim. Ainda podia sentir as lágrimas que escorreram em seu rosto naquele dia. E também nunca se esqueceu do olhar dele.

Harry venceu Voldemort. E ela e Rony nunca tocaram mais no assunto até depois de muito tempo.

Um ano depois Rony viajou com os gêmeos para os Estados Unidos, onde a concorrência para entrar nos times de Quadribol era menor. Quando conseguiu entrar em um, morou lá por quase dois anos até conseguir chamar atenção suficiente do Puddlemore e voltar para a Inglaterra.

Durante esse tempo, Hermione e Harry começaram a namorar e noivaram.

Quando Rony voltou não foi Hermione que contou sobre o noivado para ele, foi Harry.

E ela ainda se arrependia muito disso. Harry nunca contara o que os dois tinham conversado.

A partir de então Rony se distanciou dos dois.

E Harry e ela, percebendo isso, concordaram em não se casar até que Rony estivesse confortável com a situação.

A primeira vez, desde a declaração, que ele conversou sobre o que sentia por ela foi quando finalmente estava em um namoro sério.

Os dois caminhavam juntos em um sábado ensolarado no Beco Diagonal e falavam sobre Isabelle Lorraine, sua namorada francesa, apresentada por quem mais se não Fluer?

Hermione se segurava para não falar sua verdadeira opinião sobre a Isabelle...Para ela, a francesa era egocêntrica, narcisista e fútil...Mas ele estava cego para qualquer defeito, estava sedento por felicidade e não seria ela que iria estragar o namoro.

Logo se esqueceram da srta.Lorraine, e ele falava sobre o assunto que os dois evitaram por muito tempo.

E foi alegremente que Hermione ouviu ele dizer que não sentia mais nada, além de amizade, por ela.

Ele tinha tirado toda a preocupação que ela tinha.Ela não queria ver ele triste, afinal de contas, e sofria com a situação.

Depois daquele dia no Beco, Harry e ela marcaram a data do casamento. E Rony, muito feliz, aceitou ser o padrinho de Harry.

A amizade voltou com força total e tudo parecia perfeito. O casamento aconteceu.

_Harry tinha dito sim. _

Hermione olhou para Harry, dormindo profundamente. E não sentiu nada.

_E ela tinha dito sim. _

Então pensou em Rony. E sentiu um frio na barriga.

No escuro daquela longa noite, Hermione começava a se perguntar se não devia ter dito não. E isso a apavorava.


	4. Feridas ainda abertas

**Capítulo 4 – Feridas ainda abertas**

Demorou um pouco até Rony perceber que tinha aparatado duas quadras do apartamento de Lilá.

Não estava conseguindo se concentrar o suficiente nem para fazer um Lumos que fosse.

Ele podia tentar aparatar mais uma vez, a rua estava totalmente vazia. Já era mais de meia-noite.

Rony olhou para sua varinha, depois para a rua, iluminada em alguns pontos e em outros, escura.

"Ah...Que se dane...Vou ir andando, preciso fazer mais exercício".

Desculpa esfarrapada, é claro. Ele não tinha pressa de chegar no apartamento da noiva.

Rony começou a caminhar devagar, com a mão no bolso do paletó que tinha usado na festa e ainda vestia.

De vez enquanto ele olhava para os lados, mas na maior parte do tempo, só tinha olhos para o chão.

Parecia que toda a vez que ele chegava perto daquela coisa chamada "felicidade", o destino resolvia acabar com tudo.

Talvez fosse algum tipo de maldição...Uma maldição só para ruivos nascidos pobres, sem talento e destinados a viver na sombra dos outros. Se bem que nascer assim já era uma maldição por si só.

Rony soltou uma risada amarga. Olhou para os lados, temendo que alguém tivesse ouvido. Mas a rua continuava vazia.

Quando ele tinha percebido que estava apaixonado por Hermione, ele ficou assustado a principio.Mas depois, se sentiu feliz. De repente ,ele começava a imaginar o futuro deles juntos...Os dois abraçados perto de uma lareira em um dia de inverno...Ela lendo um livro enquanto ele ficava do lado brincando com o filho...Um passeio em uma praia deserta...Um dia no estádio de Quadribol, torcendo juntos pelo Canhões...Uma briga e depois uma reconciliação apaixonada...

Ele podia dizer, honestamente, que o feito que provou que ele realmente pertencia a Grifinória não foi matar Comensais ou agüentar um Crucio...Foi ter se declarado para ela.

Ele tomou coragem e disse. "Eu te amo". Todas as três palavras.

E aí...A realidade chegou.

Ela não amava ele. E ele nunca tinha se sentido mais devastado, mais trucidado, acabado e infeliz do que quando percebeu isso.

Mas...Mesmo assim, ainda tinha a amizade dela. E por um tempo, ele achou que iria ser o suficiente. Mas não foi. Então ,ele foi covarde e fugiu.

Dois anos nos Estados Unidos jogando Quadribol de segunda categoria e dormindo nos fundos da loja de logro dos gêmeos tiraram Hermione da cabeça dele. Não do coração, mas assim mesmo ele sentia que estava realizando algo e isso o tornou feliz.

Foi com confiança que Rony tinha aceitado o emprego no time Puddlemore. Ele pisou em solo inglês acreditando fielmente que nada poderia estragar aquela frágil felicidade que tinha conquistado.

Mas o destino puxou o tapete novamente. Rony caiu de traseiro no chão. E doeu...muito.

Hermione estava noiva. Não de qualquer homem...Não, claro que não! Não seria doloroso o suficiente...Tinha que ser do seu melhor amigo.

Melhor amigo? Na hora Rony tinha duvidado disso. Que melhor amigo simplesmente rouba a garota do outro?

Mas ela não era a garota dele. E nem queria ser.

Ele evitou os dois o máximo que pôde. Sentia nojo de ver os dois de mãos dadas...Queria matar Harry quando os dois se abraçavam...E nem queiram saber o que ele queria fazer quando via os dois se beijando.

Sentia que algo estava errado ali...Era estranho, como se os dois juntos não estivessem certo.

Ele estava sobrando e os três sabiam disso. Como podiam continuar sendo melhor amigos assim?

Rony não queria perder amizade deles, então se distanciou.

E isso deu certo. Concentrou-se em jogar Quadribol, era ainda um mero reserva mas impressionava quando o titular não podia jogar.

E não só sua carreira melhorou como também tinha encontrado uma namorada...Isabelle...do que mesmo?

Rony riu alto novamente...Nem se lembrava direito do nome da francesa.

Isabelle tinha...aquecido o lado esquerdo de sua cama. Fora divertido enquanto durou.

E com a ajuda dela e do Quadribol, Rony conseguiu convencer ele mesmo e Hermione de que tudo o que tinha sentido fora apenas paixonite adolescente.

Harry e Hermione se casaram. E Rony só queria que os dois fossem felizes.

Não seria justo, então...Que agora fosse a vez dele ser feliz?

Era pedir muito?

Será que Lilá não poderia simplesmente falar "Eu não me importo com o dinheiro, só quero voc"? Não era uma frase muito grande...Não custava nada falar...

Rony parou de andar. Deixou um longo suspiro escapar e pensou nas palavras de Gina.

_"Lilá não é a pessoa certa para você..."_

Ele encostou na parede mais próxima.

_ "Você não vai ser feliz com ela porque ela não te ama..."_

Começou a deslizar, até sentar no chão.

_"Ela não te ama..."_

Colocou as mãos no rosto.

Ele ia perder Lilá. Sabia disso. Ela iria cancelar o casamento e ele ia ter que confrontar a verdade.

Novamente ,ele tinha perdido a chance de ter alguma felicidade, mesmo que superficial. Perdeu o emprego, provavelmente nunca mais ia jogar Quadribol...E para completar ia descobrir, a algumas semanas do casamento, que a noiva só estava interessada nele por causa de seu dinheiro...Podia ficar pior?

— As coisas podem ficar piores ainda...Vamos lá...Faça chover agora. Com raios e tudo! Eu te desafio! – gritou ele para o nada.

Ele esperou, mas a chuva não veio. A noite estava clara, a lua brilhava e céu estava estrelado.

Rony abaixou a cabeça, irritado com aquela noite perfeita.

Ele se sentia só. Não importava se estava num salão de festas lotado ou numa rua londrina vazia. Continuava sozinho.

Lembrou-se de Hermione na festa. Como ela estava linda...

"Não! Não vou pensar nela assim...Não...Harry é meu melhor..."

Desta vez Rony bufou. Esqueceu de seus problemas e pensou nas taças de vinho que Hermione tinha tomado.

Sabia que algo estava errado. Mas o que era ,ainda precisava descobrir.

Tudo tinha sido sempre perfeito para ela e Harry. Os dois tinham sucesso no trabalho. Tinham tudo!

E Rony nunca tinha visto os dois brigarem. A única coisa que ele estranhava naquele casamento perfeito era que até agora não tinham tido nenhum filho.

Fora isso...Perfeição...O que poderia estar acontecendo?

Será que o problema era apenas com Hermione? Seria a saúde dela? Será que Harry estava trabalhando demais e ela estava se sentido sozinha?

E agora...Naquele exato momento...Ela estaria bem?

"Rony! Rony! Pare. Paranóia não atrai mulheres".

Ele fechou o punho e bateu no chão da calçada, frustrado.

Era hora de parar de se lamentar e enfrentar seus problemas. Levantou-se, pegou sua varinha e aparatou.

Segundos mais tarde estava parado na frente da porta. Do outro lado provavelmente Lilá o esperava.

Bateu duas vezes e a porta se abriu.

Ele entrou.

* * *

Hermione vagarosamente abriu seus olhos, tentando se adaptar a luminosidade do quarto.

Tinha dormido pouco e mal na noite anterior e agora se sentia mais cansada do que quando fora dormir.

Tateou o outro lado da cama procurando por Harry...Sem surpresa, percebeu que estava sozinha.

Toda vez quando ela acordava, e ela acordava cedo, ele já tinha ido embora.

Hermione se sentou. Olhou para o relógio. Não tinha ânimo algum para enfrentar um dia de trabalho em St.Mungos.

Voltou a deitar, quase se jogando de volta a cama. Podia ficar mais alguns minutos ali, o hospital ia sobreviver sem ela.

E assim Hermione acabou caindo no sono.

Não soube quanto tempo dormiu nem se tinha sonhado. Só finalmente acordou graças a um barulho insistente na janela.

Era Pichi, a coruja de Rony, querendo desesperadamente entrar.

Hermione levantou rapidamente e abriu a janela para que o animal entrasse. Como sempre, Pichi fez piruetas voando sem parar e deixou cair na mão de Hermione um pequeno pergaminho.

Hermione não se moveu. Temia o que estava escrito naquele pedaço de papel amassado pelas garras hiperativas de Pichi. Seria de Rony? E se fosse, o que ele queria falar com ela?

Pichi continuava voando em volta da cabeça dela, a corujinha parecia tão curiosa quanto Hermione para saber o que estava escrito.

Não havia outra maneira de descobrir o conteúdo da mensagem a não ser abrir, então Hermione devagar o fez. E igualmente devagar leu a letra arrumada e bonita de Gina Weasley.

_Harry, _

_ Não sei se você ainda está em casa, mas mesmo assim mandei Pichi ir para aí. Aconteceu algo terrível!_

_ Rony desapareceu! Sumiu sem rastros! _

_Recebi uma carta da mãe de Lilá dizendo que o casamento estava cancelado. Sem dar nenhuma explicação! Fui procurar Rony para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não achei ele em lugar algum! _

_Você deve imaginar como a Toca está no momento. Mamãe quase foi parar em St.Mungos quando ouviu a notícia. _

_Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Procurei em todos os lugares...Preciso da sua ajuda! _

_Eu estou preocupada com ele...Ele tinha tanta certeza de que o casamento ia dar certo...Não sei o que ele poderia acabar fazendo. _

_Quem sabe você possa me ajudar? Quem sabe você ou Hermione saibam de algum lugar em que ele possa estar? Eu sei que vocês dois estão ocupados...Mas...Ele é seu melhor amigo. Por favor, ajude ele._

_Gina _

O coração de Hermione tinha parado. Ela releu a carta, uma, duas, três vezes. Lilá tinha cancelado o casamento. Rony tinha sumido.

De repente Hermione começou a imaginar um Rony cambaleando pelas ruas, sozinho e de coração partido. Também imaginou um Rony descontando sua raiva em uma parede, batendo até seus punhos ficarem roxos.

O que ela poderia fazer? Ela tinha que ajudar, de alguma, qualquer forma. Iria atrás dele e iria encontrá-lo não importava como.

Ele precisava de alguém agora. E ela precisava dele.


	5. O que poderia ter sido

**Capítulo 5 – O que poderia ter sido **

Harry colocou a mão em sua testa, concentrado no texto que lia. Havia uma enorme quantidade de papelada para ser lida e assinada...Eram momentos assim que faziam ele querer voltar a ser um mero auror. O salário era péssimo...Não havia garantias...Porém a adrenalina compensava...

Mas havia um ditado em que ele acreditava fielmente: casa e esposa, emprego burocrático. E além disso já tinha dito aventuras suficientes por uma vida inteira durante os anos em Hogwarts. Já estava na hora dele ter paz e uma vida normal. Sem profecias, sem megalomaníacos querendo seu coro...Sem mortes daqueles com quem ele se importava.

Um traço de tristeza surgiu em seu rosto...Sirius...Dumbledore...

Harry voltou-se para o texto. Não podia mergulhar em lembranças tristes agora. Tinha que trabalhar.

Ele estava desde das seis horas da manhã lendo e assinando. Já passava da hora do almoço, mas ele estava sem fome.

Continuou lendo e assinando, quase automaticamente, quando então a porta de sua sala foi aberta:

— Harry! Harry! Você não sabe que horas são? – era Percy Weasley, seu assistente.

— Uma e quatro, Percy. Por quê?

Percy Weasley tinha se tornado seu assistente depois que ele mesmo tinha perdido o cargo de Ministro para Harry.

Na época da escolha todos concordaram que Percy era mais responsável, mais trabalhador, mais...bem...mais certo para o cargo. Mas no fim, foi a fama de Harry que venceu, por mais que ele próprio odiasse admitir.

Será que Percy ressentia isso? Será que ele invejava o eleito ministro? Harry não sabia. Se Percy sentia qualquer desses sentimentos era ótimo em escondê-los. Ele era um exemplo de empregado, um exemplo de bom homem e um ótimo redator de discursos. Apesar de continuar um pouco irritante.

— Por que? Porque você tem um almoço marcado para a uma!

— Eu tenho?

— Tem!

Harry não se lembrava disso...E não estava nem um pouco interessado em parar o trabalho que estava fazendo.

— Marque para outro dia. Estou ocupado.

— Mas é importantíssimo! Muito mais importante que a lei para medida das bordas dos caldeirões que você está lendo!

"Mais importante que as bordas?!". Mais importante que as bordas para Percy só o apocalipse!

— Você sabe o quanto à China está tendo problemas com os dragões deles, não? – continuou o ruivo.

— Claro...Muitos bruxos têm matado dragões e vendido suas peles para o mercado de magia negra inglês...

— Pois então! O Ministério da Magia chinês enviou o chefe do departamento de Criaturas de lá para discutir uma forma de acabar com o contrabando! E se você não for nesse almoço, o ministro Ju-Ling ficará ofendido, certamente...E só Merlin sabe como nossas relações com a China já são conturbadas o suficiente.

— Certo, Percy...Mas eu realmente tenho que terminar isso e não estou com fome o suficiente para encarar um chinês gordinho de bigode.

Percy não riu...Ele não era um apreciador de piadas, afinal de contas.

— Marque para outro dia, ok? – continuou Harry, mais enfático.

— Certo então...Vou avisar a srta.Chang.

Harry levou um susto ao ouvir o nome.

— Chang? _Cho _Chang?

Percy abriu um sorriso, satisfeito com o efeito que suas palavras tinham feito.

— Sim...Cho Chang...Voc conhece ela ? Ah bem...Vou indo então.

Percy deu as costas para ele e foi em direção à porta, lentamente.

— Percy, espera! Mudei de idéia.

O assistente ruivo se virou, sorrindo.

— Ela está no pub Pomo Sem Asa, aqui está o endereço.

Percy lhe passou um papel e saiu da sala. Harry olhou para o endereço por algum tempo.

De repente...Ele sentia uma fome enorme.

* * *

Rony observava o campo vazio, com o rosto fixado no nada. Estava frio e um vento gelado cortava sua face, mas ele não parecia se importar muito.

Era uma sombra na arquibancada. Uma sombra que Hermione identificou. Ela foi até ele passando pelos bancos vazios da torcida.

Ele não pareceu notar que ela tinha se sentado ao seu lado. Continuou em silêncio como uma estátua.

Hermione olhou para ele, triste. Sabia que ele estava com o coração partido, sabia que ele sentia uma dor enorme...E isso também a machucava.

Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa que tinha usado na festa da noite anterior...Provavelmente não tinha dormido...Nem comido.

- Rony...? – ela perguntou, cheia de compaixão.

Ele se virou, percebendo finalmente a presença dela.

- Hermione...O que você está...?

- Gina contou sobre Lilá. – ela interrompeu – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sinto muito, Rony.

Ele não respondeu...Voltou a olhar o campo de Quadribol, apenas depois de um tempo em silêncio falou secamente.

- Acabou. Não vai ter mais casamento.

O modo como ele disse aquelas palavras assustou Hermione. Ele estava sério, mas não demonstrava tristeza. Apenas certeza.

- Vou devolver o terno que Harry me emprestou, não se preocupe.

- Rony! Que importa o terno?!

- Nada...Pelo menos não mais.

Eles estavam em silêncio mais uma vez. Hermione estava impotente...Não sabia o que fazer...Lá estava ele, um bloco de gelo, distante dela. Mas ela não podia deixar que ele sofresse sozinho...

Hermione pegou a mão dele, estava gelada. Rony se virou para ela, surpreso.

- Eu estou aqui, Rony. Por favor, fale comigo. Me deixe ajudar.

Ele estava mais uma vez olhando para ela com olhos que penetravam através de sua alma, e mais uma vez Hermione sentiu que só existiam os dois no mundo. Mais uma vez ele fez o sangue dela gelar. Rony finalmente abaixou o rosto.

- Não tem muito que falar, Hermione. Eu perdi tudo, perdi meu dinheiro, perdi minha noiva...Em resumo, é isso.

Novamente o tom era frio, mas não melancólico. Parecia que ele tinha desistido...Aceitado o que tinha acontecido.

- Mas por que ela cancelou o casamento, Rony? – perguntou Hermione, mesmo já suspeitando que havia relação com a carreira acabada.

Ele deu os ombros.

- Porque ela não me amava? Porque eu não era interessante o suficiente? Porque ela tinha necessidades e eu não tinha mais dinheiro para satisfazê-las? Quem sabe?

- Isso é horrível, Rony! Eu sinto tanto! Nunca imaginei que Lilá...

- Não minta, Hermione. Você imaginava...Todo mundo já imaginava que isso ia acontecer...Menos eu.

Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio. Era verdade, Hermione tinha duvidado que Lilá amava Rony mais do que amava o dinheiro dele quando os dois anunciaram o noivado, mas não queria atrapalhar a felicidade dele. E não tinha sido a única. Rony continuou a falar em uma voz baixa, agora em um tom melancólico.

- O que é engraçado...É que...Eu não me importo mais. Quando ela falou que tinha acabado...Eu surtei...Acho que quebrei alguns ossos da mão na parede do corredor dela - ele riu, mostrando o punho roxo – Mas depois...Nada. Acho que cansei.

- Cansou...?

- Cansei de tentar. Cansei de tentar fazer tudo dar certo. Toda a minha vida eu passei tentando sair da sombra de alguém...Tentando superar alguma expectativa...Tentando atingir um limite invisível que eu mesmo criei. Cansei de tentar ter uma vida perfeita.

Hermione não sabia o que falar, apenas apertou a mão dele com mais força, lentamente ela estava ficando mais quente.

- E daí que eu não vou casar com uma mulher que não me ama? E daí que eu não tenho mais emprego? E daí que eu sou pobre? E daí que os dois meus...

Ele parou. O coração de Hermione disparou. Rony largou devagar a mão dela.

Foram minutos de silêncio desta vez. Ao longe um faxineiro limpava uma das arquibancadas do lado oposto do campo. O vento estava cada vez mais gelado, Hermione colocou as mãos no ombro, procurando se aquecer. Não tinha colocado nada mais que uma blusa de mangas longas e calças jeans. Na pressa, tinha se esquecido da capa bruxa.

Rony percebeu o movimento.

- Você deve estar congelando! Põe o meu casaco – ele tirou o casaco do terno e colocou em cima dos ombros dela. – Está melhor assim?

- Sim, brigada. – agradeceu Hermione abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu costumava vir aqui algumas horas antes de uma partida começar...Para tentar relaxar. E ainda funciona... – ele se virou para Hermione, aqueles olhos verdes fixando-se no rosto dela - Como você me achou aqui?

Hermione fitou os olhos dele e acabou se esquecendo de responder.Os pensamentos da noite anterior voltaram a assombrar sua mente. Lá estava ele, a olhando. E ao fazer isso tudo que ela queria fazer era cair em seus braços e ficar ali para sempre.

- Hermione? – a voz dele a trouxe de volta.

- Erm...Desculpa, o que você perguntou?

Suas bochechas ficaram rubras...O que ela era? Uma adolescente? "Se recomponha Hermione"

- Perguntei como você me achou aqui.

- Ah...Foi fácil....Todos os outros lugares que você costuma visitar normalmente têm sempre alguém conhecido...Exceto estádios que estão vazios...Você ama quadribol e pela lógica você estava querendo ficar sozinho. Já que só existem dois estádios fixos de Quadribol foi fácil: você só viria para este, o do Canhões. – ela respondeu falando muito rápido e depois buscando fôlego.

Rony riu e bateu palmas.

- Bravo, bravo! Hermione...Você continua a mesma!

- Suponho que sim, de certo modo. – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele deu um grande bocejo e se espreguiçou.

- Você não tem que ir trabalhar não?

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para o comentário..."Que audácia...Eu aqui querendo ajudar e ele fala isso?"

- Você está me mandando embora? – ela falou em um tom de irritação óbvio.

Ele respondeu rápido querendo consertar o erro.

- Não, não claro que não...Eu quero...Eu preciso que você fique –- Ele se assustou com as próprias palavras e rapidamente completou engasgando - Quer dizer...Se você quiser ir...Não tem problema...Eu só estava curioso em saber do seu trabalho, só isso.

- Eu faltei no trabalho.

- Por mim...? – ele disse surpreso.

- Mais ou me...Não! – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Você se acha muito, Ronald Weasley! Acontece que eu não estava disposta de manhã...E foi isso.

Ela esperava que ele respondesse bravo e começasse uma briga, mas ao invés disso ele simplesmente perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

- Mas você está bem agora, não está? O que houve? Foi a festa de ontem...Olha ,eu não queria ter falado aquilo...

- Não tem nada a ver com o que você falou, Rony. E eu estou bem agora. Não precisa ficar dando uma de irmão protetor, ok?

* * *

"Irmão...protetor? Irmão? Irmão?"

Rony olhava para Hermione incrédulo.

Irmão? Ele? Ele irmão dela? Ela irmã dele? Mas isso era um insulto...Mais que um insulto era...era...um absurdo! Ele não era irmão dela...Ele era mais que isso...Pelo menos...Deveria ser?

- Eu não estou dando uma de irmão coisa nenhuma...Eu já tenho uma irmã muito...muito boa, muito obrigado! Muito melhor que você! E só perguntei para ser gentil...Você vem atrapalhar...Vem acabar com a minha paz e ainda por cima me insulta?

* * *

Hermione não podia acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de falar! O que ela tinha falado de errado...? Qual era o problema dele _ser irmão dela_?

- Ah desculpa se ser considerada sua irmã é um insulto! E desculpa por ter vindo te atrapalhar! Ai que raiva! Nem sei mais por que vim aqui!

- Nem eu!

- Ugh! Você é insuportável! Eu vou te deixar _em paz_, seu idiota!

- "timo!

- Perfeito!

Ela se levantou do banco e começou a descer a arquibancada. Rony continuou parado. Como ela tinha sido idiota de acreditar que ele não passava de um moleque imaturo...Ela se sentia agora uma doida por sequer pensar nele. Imagine, ficar toda derretida só porque ele olhava para ela!

Depois de tudo que ela tinha feito por ele...Ele a tratava como um incômodo!

Ela exigia respeito...Ela era Hermione Gran...

Hermione parou de andar. Estava sendo ridícula! Os dois estavam agindo como duas crianças...Brigando feito como brigavam em Hogwarts!

De repente Hermione não se conteve e abriu um sorriso. Nunca tinha imaginado que ia achar algo assim: mas sentia falta daquelas brigas!

De repente sentiu a mão de Rony em seu ombro.

- Hermione...Não vai embora...Eu fui um idiota.

Ela não se virou para ele, mas o sorriso só aumentou.

- Não, Rony, você não foi...Você __um idiota – falou em um tom semi-sério.

Ela girou o corpo e olhou para ele rindo, Rony tinha a sobrancelha levantada.

- Qual a graça?

- Isso tudo...Essa briga idiota. Parece que estávamos de volta em Hogwarts.

Rony continuou sem entender a piada.

- E...isso é...bom?

- É! É claro que é!

- Então você está dizendo que brigar é...bom?

Hermione parou para pensar um pouco...Mas respondeu depois com certeza.

- É melhor do que não brigar e fugir.

Rony continuava sério e quando falou de novo tinha novamente aquele tom preocupado.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Hermione? Agora é a sua vez de contar comigo. Eu quero ajudar, sabe!

- Bem, eu dispenso a sua ajuda, Rony! E além disso ,não há _nada_ de errado comigo! – ela respondeu séria.

Ela tinha se tornado uma ótima mentirosa, no entanto...Mentir para Rony tinha sido sempre difícil. Havia algo nele, ou talvez nos dois, que parecia criar algum tipo de entendimento silencioso. O que, para Hermione, não possuía lógica. Afinal, os dois não podiam ser mais opostos.

Ele tinha permanecido em silêncio ,apenas olhando para ela. E novamente ela sentiu perdida..."_Malditos_ olhares!"

- Eu sei que tem algo de errado, Hermione. Não minta, _de novo_, para mim. Eu sou seu amigo e mereço saber o que está acontecendo!

- Engraçado...Eu sou sua amiga...mas no entanto você não me conta os _seus_ problemas! Por que eu deveria contar os meus? Se eu tivesse algum, é claro!

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu sei que você perdeu o emprego no Puddlemore, Rony!

Ele não mostrou qualquer reação de surpresa.

- Eu não quis te contar frente a frente, porque...Porque eu não quis, ok? Harry te contou, não foi? Qual o problema!?

- O problema é que eu tive que ouvir da boca dos outros, Rony! Esse é o problema!

- Harry não qualquer um, Herm! Eu achei que ele ia te contar!

Uma risada amarga saiu da boca de Hermione sem querer.

- Você supõe demais, Rony! Ele não me contou nada, só depois que eu descobri que algo estava errado e depois de pressionar que ele falou alguma coisa! Harry acha que eu só sou um manequim em uma vitrine, Rony! Ele acha que eu não preciso de mais nada a não ser trabalhar e ser sua esposa! Se eu não grito com ele, ele nem sabe que eu existo! Ah...espera isso não é verdade! Ele me nota quando convém para ele! Quando tem uma festa para ir...Um diplomata para impressionar...Eu não passo de um troféu para ele, Rony! Um troféu! Eu não existo para ele...

Ela tinha perdido totalmente o controle. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela tinha as mãos no rosto.

Sentia-se estúpida...Idiota...Por deixar escapar o que segurava tanto tempo! Como podia ter feito isso? O que Harry ia dizer? O que todos iam pensar agora? O que _Rony _iria pensar agora?

A voz de Rony soou em seus ouvidos como um chamado distante mas mesmo assim Hermione continuou a deixar lágrimas escorrerem.

- Eu sinto muito, Hermione...Eu não sabia...Eu não tinha idéia...Sinto muito.

Ele parecia tão perdido e triste que ela não pode fazer nada a não ser tirar as mãos do rosto e ao fazer isso percebeu que ele estava perto dela...Muito perto. Centímetros.

Ela ficou estática...Gelada. Ainda soluçava fortemente mas o choro tinha sido interrompido graças à proximidade dele.

- Eu sinto muito, Hermione... – ele repetiu, sem saber o que mais fazer.

Então Hermione não se agüentou e caiu em seus braços, voltando a chorar com o rosto molhado encostado no peito dele.

Ela então se deixou levar...Nunca se sentia tão cansada...Toda a mágoa...Toda a tristeza...Tudo que tinha passado e escondido estava caindo com aquelas lágrimas salgadas.

Ela sentiu Rony gentilmente passar sua mão pelos cabelos dela. Ao sentir seu toque ela se sentiu segura.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Herm. Pode chorar...Chore o quanto você precisar.

E ela chorou.

* * *

- Ele não me ama mais... – ela murmurou entre soluços. – E eu...eu...não sei...

Rony continuava passar a mão em seu cabelo, a confortando. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava indefeso...Estava surpreso...Estava chocado...Estava enfurecido...Mas mais que tudo estava sofrendo em ver Hermione chorando.

Ele queria confortá-la de qualquer modo que pudesse...Mas nenhuma palavra sábia, nenhum conselho perfeito ou frase otimista lhe vinham à mente. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que falar. Só podia segurá-la o mais forte que podia.

Ela continuava a murmurar entre o choro.

- Por que ele não me ama mais, Rony? Será que ele me amou? Eu me sinto tão sozinha...É minha culpa? Tudo isso é minha culpa...Eu devia ter tentando mais...Devia ter...

Ele não podia ouvir mais. Soltou-a do abraço, levantou seu queixo e olhou para os olhos castanhos dela

- Hermione, não fale assim...Não foi sua culpa...Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa e mais inteligente da face da Terra...Se Harry não consegue ver isso...É culpa dele...Ele que é cego. É impossível não te amar.

Ele sentiu uma dor incrível no peito ao falar as ultimas palavras. Ele ainda a amava, ele sabia. Tinha tentando esconder, tinha tentado esquecer...Mas ainda a amava.Nem Harry, nem ninguém poderiam mudar isso.

Lentamente ele se aproximou de seu rosto cheio de lágrimas. Podia sentir sua respiração, podia sentir o lábio dela de tão perto que estava. Sem saber o que estava fazendo ele se aproximou cada vez mais, o coração em ritmo acelerado.

Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

Mas ele não teve coragem.

Virou seu rosto e beijou sua bochecha...O seu simples toque fez Hermione estremecer...E ele pode sentir o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas.

Ela olhou para ele de volta, lágrimas correndo livremente pelo seu rosto lindo, com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Rony...

Ele não deixou ela terminar e a abraçou de novo.

- Não se preocupe, Herm...Vai ficar tudo bem, ouviu? Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Vai dar tudo certo...

Mas daria?

* * *

O pub Pomo Sem Asa ficava em um pequeno beco onde alguns comerciantes de artigos raros bruxos resolveram se estabelecer; Harry mesmo tinha liberado-os para fazerem isso e agora a área estava sob proteção de feitiços para que trouxas não se aproximassem.

Era um local que começava a receber muitos bruxos, aqueles que tinham mais dinheiro para gastar.

Harry entrou no pub. Havia várias mesas com bruxos conversando e almoçando. O bar também estava lotado.

Por que ele estava lá? Curiosidade...Pura curiosidade. Queria saber como estava Cho Chang, a sua primeira namorada...Se é que se pode chamar ela de namorada...Harry riu ao lembrar como tinha sido o "namoro". Um beijo molhado, um encontro fajuto e uma briga por causa de uma dedo-duro. Depois daquilo, só falou com Cho muito tempo depois e havia anos que não a via.

Curiosidade matava gatos, mas ele não era um gato. E Bichento ainda estava bem vivo, mesmo depois de anos se metendo onde não devia. Portanto, qual seria o mal de encontrá-la e ainda, ao mesmo tempo, resolver uma questão diplomática em um só almoço?

Avistou uma mesa no fundo do pub, onde apenas uma mulher se sentava de pernas cruzadas. De longe, ele já pôde identificá-la como Chang. Cabelos pretos cumpridos e retos, pernas longas...É...Pernas longas. Estava jovem e atraente... "E você continua casado, Harry Potter"

Aproximou-se e foi recebido com um sorriso.

- Olá, Harry. Como vai?

- Bem...Bem...Feliz em não encontrar um chinês gordinho e carrancudo.

Ela gostava de piadas, ao contrário de Percy, então riu.

- Obrigada pelo elogio...Sente.

Era incrível como ela não demonstrava nenhum tipo de nervosismo, era como se eles não tivessem nenhum passado juntos (por mais curto que tivesse sido). Mas então ele percebeu um anel em seu dedo...Estava tudo explicado, ela estava noiva. Harry se sentou e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, não é verdade, Harry?

- É...Muito você vai indo?

- Bem. Bem. Feliz em ver você. – disse sorrindo.

- Bom ver você também...Então vamos começar a acabar com uns contrabandistas?

- Trabalho, trabalho...Você só pensa nisso? Vamos almoçar, e sobre trabalho.

E assim eles começaram a almoçar. Harry não tinha fome então comeu pouco. A conversa continuou animada e os assuntos começaram a variar.

- Quer dizer que você casou mesmo com Hermione Granger! – ela disse rindo aparentando surpresa. – Quando me disseram lá em Xangai achei que era só fofoca! Nossa...Hermione Granger!

Harry riu.

- Por que a surpresa?

- Ah bem...É só que eu nunca imaginei...

- Não? Todos sempre dizem: "Que perfeito! Sempre soube que vocês dois iam acabar juntos, Harry!" Acho que você é a primeira a ficar surpresa!

- Sou? Talvez porque...- ela fez uma pausa para pensar melhor – Talvez porque eu já...Bem...Tive uma queda por você.

O tom da voz dela ficou triste e instintivamente Harry temeu que ela começasse a chorar...Devido ao histórico dela, sabem...Mas felizmente ela apenas continuou séria.

- E fiquei olhando muito bem Hermione...- dessa vez ela riu – Para ver se ela era uma oponente.

- E ela era? – perguntou Harry um pouco apreensivo... "Mas por que?".

- Engraçado...Ela não me pareceu nem um pouco uma ameaça...Sempre achei que ela gostava do seu amigo, Rony! Imagine! Ele! – ela riu alto.

Por algum motivo que nem ele mesmo sabia, Harry não gostou muito do que tinha ouvido e ficou sério.

- Mas não que isso signifique muita coisa sabe? Eu estava confusa com o...Cedrico...E nunca fui muito boa em ler as pessoas...Eu mesma sou um caso problemático... – completou rapidamente Cho percebendo a seriedade de Harry.

- Não, tudo bem...Só foi depois de muito tempo que nos apaixonamos mesmo. – ele falou meio seco...Estava na hora de mudar de assunto – E você...Me conte sobre esse anel aí!

Cho olhou para o dedo onde havia um anel com um diamante e deu um sorriso de satisfação:

- Você notou!

- E dá para não notar? – ele riu – É enorme! Quem te deu?

- Ninguém. – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Como ninguém?

- Eu comprei hoje mesmo.

- Você...?

- É. Queria...te deixar curioso. – ela continuava de sorriso aberto.

Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais estranho...Ou talvez interessante? Cho tinha conseguido...Harry estava curioso.

- Sabe...Eu acho que nunca consegui esquecer você direito, Harry.

"Ops...Harry você se meteu numa fria...Hora de ir embora!"

- Eu sei que você deve estar me achando uma ridícula...Mas eu não tenho mais dezesseis anos...

Ela chegou perto dele... Tão perto que chegou até seu ouvido e sussurrou.

- E agora tenho muito mais experiência.

Harry sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o rosto dela tão próximo ao seu. O que em nome de Merlin ela estava querendo fazer?!

- Ahrm...Erm...Legal...hrm...para você – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu falar.

Ela soltou uma risada com a voz melodiosa que tinha e continuou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Continua articulado como sempre...

Porém, de repente ela se afastou e voltou a se sentar no outro lado da mesa, ainda sorrindo.

- Podemos... – Harry tinha um nó na garganta – Podemos pensar em trabalho agora?

- Claro – sua voz era suave e sensual.

Harry tentou se recompor.

- Então...Leis contra o contrabando já existem em seu país...Mas a questão é... – mas ele foi interrompido...Algo estava raspando lentamente em suas pernas – O que..?

Cho estava passando sua perna nas dele! Ele levantou rápido da mesa, totalmente assustado.

- O que em nome de Merlin você pensa que está fazendo?! Você está doida?

Ele precisava de uma ducha fria...E rápido.

- O que eu quero, Harry...O que eu quero é acabar com essa coisa...essa necessidade!

- Que necessidade?!

- Desde que Hogwarts terminou...Desde que você se casou! Eu sinto que ainda tem algo que precisa ser resolvido entre nós!

- Não tem não! Nós terminamos, e pronto!

- Harry, você não percebe? Nós não terminamos, você só parou de falar comigo! Não é assim que se termina um namoro!

- Não seja por isso: Cho, nós terminamos...Não está dando certo, não é sua culpa, é minha. Não quero estragar nossa amizade e etc etc!E eu sou casado, caramba!

Finalmente ela pareceu cair em si. Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e assim veio o choro...Já era de se esperar. Harry ficou com pena o suficiente para se aproximar dela e colocar uma mão no seu ombro.

- Como eu sou idiota! Que vergonha! Me desculpe, Harry...Desculpa! Desculpa! Não sei o que deu em mim!

Ele se aproximou mais. Ela não parava de chorar e tinha as mãos no rosto.

- Ai, que vergonha! Só eu mesma para fazer uma coisa dessas! Eu sou uma inútil! Um lixo!

Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela, levantando o rosto da chinesa.

- Ei...Não fala assim...Você só estava confusa...Não se preocupe.

E ele beijou sua bochecha...Grande erro...Sentiu o salgado das lágrimas dela e abriu um sorriso.

- Isso me lembra uma coisa... – ele falou baixinho

- O que?

- O meu primeiro beijo. Foi com você, Cho. Lembra daquele dia depois da aula da Armada do Dumbledore?

- Você...nunca tinha beijado antes? – ela falou com uma voz fraca.

- Não. Foi meu primeiro beijo.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, triste:.

- Então você pode me dar o meu último beijo? – ela perguntou com uma voz melodiosa e suplicante.

Harry olhou muito para o rosto bonito cheio de lágrimas de Cho. Aproximou-se devagar e beijou-a...

Na bochecha.

**N/A:** Uuuhhh que capítulo mais longo gente do céu! Me empolguei! E para aqueles que esperavam traições: Hehehehe. Não houve nenhuma...ainda. O título do capítulo (caso não tenha dado para perceber) faz referência aos dois beijos que poderiam ter acontecido...mas não aconteceram. Até a próxima e muito muito obrigada por todos os comentários!


	6. Finalmente

**Capítulo 6 - Finalmente**   
  
- Não fique nervosa. Vai dar tudo certo.   
Gina a ajudava a colocar o vestido de noiva...E parece que ela estava mais nervosa do que a própria noiva. Tinha acabado de alfinetar as costas de Hermione.   
- AI Gina! Cuidado com isso!   
- Desculpa!   
Hermione Granger...Futuramente Hermione Potter, estava se preparando para o dia mais importante de sua vida. Então porque ela estava tão calma?   
- Vai dar tudo certo! - continuou Gina.   
- Eu sei.   
- É só andar um pouco e dizer "aceito"...Fácil! Depois termina!   
- Eu sei.   
Gina continuava a falar, mas Hermione já não prestava atenção. Pensava agora se tinha fechado todas as malas da lua-de-mel e se não tinha esquecido nada.   
Talvez ela tivesse tempo de dar uma outra olhada antes de partir, Harry com certeza não se importaria.   
De repente, sem que ao menos ela percebesse, estava andando ao som da música que é tocada em todos os casamentos.   
Hermione mal notou os convidados ao lado, enquanto ela caminhava de braços dados com seu pai. Porém estava um pouco preocupada com os convidados bruxos, já que eles não estavam acostumamos com uma cerimônia trouxa. Mas parece que tudo corria bem.   
Ela olhou para frente e viu Gina, Harry e Rony no altar.   
Continuava calma...Surpreendentemente calma. Caminhava confiante e com um sorriso no rosto.   
Agora ela quase estava chegando perto de Harry. Ao ver o rosto dele, ela começou se sentir nervosa, de repente ela estava com frio na barriga e suas bochechas quentes.   
Seu pai lhe deu um beijo no rosto e agora ela estava ao lado de Harry, há algumas palavras de se tornar a esposa de Harry Potter.   
A partir daí tudo se passou em um piscar de olhos, até que finalmente o momento tinha chegado.   
Hermione se virou para Harry e ele para ela. Os dois sorrindo. Os dois cheios de esperanças de felicidade e paz.   
A voz dele então veio, decidida. Ele disse sim abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.   
E agora era a vez dela. Ela disse sim.   
E os lábios de ambos se tocaram. Hermione não se lembrava de como o beijo tinha sido. Lembrava, porém, de outra coisa.   
Atrás do beijo, atrás de Harry.Ele estava a olhando.   
Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos contavam outra história.   
Outrora ela desconsiderou totalmente aquela lembrança, porém, agora ela não podia fazer mais isso.

* * *

Rony olhava para a cabeça abaixada de Hermione, não podia ver seu rosto. Ela não chorava mais.   
Ela tinha seu rosto encostado em seu peito e os dois estavam sentados no chão da arquibancada.   
Os dois estavam em silêncio. Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado. Talvez horas, talvez minutos, ele estava assustado demais para reparar no tempo.   
Não sabia o que fazer. Queria conforta-la, porém não sabia como. Queria abraça-la, mas isso apenas tornaria mais difícil para ele. Queria beija-la e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. Mas beija-la tornaria tudo pior. Queria dizer que ele a amava, mais que tudo. Mas isso não iria trazer felicidade para Hermione, iria apenas trazer sentimentos que ele e ela já tinham tentado enterrar.   
Só lhe restava ficar perto dela, ouvir sua respiração e esperar.   
Ele começou a notar a passagem do tempo quando olhou para o céu. Ele tinha chegado no estádio quando ainda havia a nevoa do nascer do dia. Agora o sol estava alto, apesar de não aquecer muito. Devia passar do meio-dia.   
Ele deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar, frustrado. Não entendia. Não conseguia entender...Ali estava Hermione aos prantos. Mas dias atrás tudo indicava que ela estava feliz e realizada. E aos olhos de todos, inclusive aos dele, não havia qualquer problema entre Harry e ela.   
Como todos estavam cegos. Como ele estava cego!   
Era verdade que não via Hermione nem Harry diariamente...Não falava com eles tanto quanto em Hogwarts. Não se sentia confortável como na escola por mais que tentasse.   
Continuava a falar com Harry através de Flú, quando havia algum evento importante acontecendo...Às vezes passava na casa dos dois para jantar...Mas ele estava distante, e sabia disso.   
E como se culpava agora por não conseguir ver o sofrimento de Hermione. Ele ainda procurava entender como Harry podia ser tão idiota a ponto de parar de ama-la...Como ele podia simplesmente ignora-la? Como podia ser frio com Hermione? Como ele podia fazer isso com a garota que Rony amava? Como podia?   
- Rony...   
A voz dela interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele olhou para ela. Hermione ainda estava com a cabeça em seu peito, então ele não podia ver sua expressão:   
- O que eu faço, Rony? Eu estou perdida. Eu achava que conhecia ele...Mas...Parecemos dois estranhos...Ele está cada vez mais distante. Não sei o que posso fazer.   
- O que aconteceu, Herm? Vocês... - ele engoliu seco e continuou em um tom cauteloso - se amam, não?   
Ainda era doloroso falar aquelas palavras. Hermione parou nesse momento e finalmente olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Parecia querer ter plena certeza antes de pronunciar as próximas palavras:   
- Eu...Eu acho que sim. Mas...Talvez - ela fez uma pausa e abaixou o rosto novamente - Talvez não esteja sendo suficiente. Talvez tenha aca... - ela parou abruptamente - Não.Não...Eu ainda me importo com ele...Ainda quero vê-lo feliz, ainda quero protege-lo...Quero ajuda-lo. Quero ver ele feliz. Sim, eu ainda amo ele.   
Rony olhou para o céu, tentando esconder as lágrimas que queriam cair contra sua vontade. Ainda doía saber que ela amava outro. Não havia como esconder, e isso o trazia raiva.   
"Que deprimente, Ronald Weasley. Eles estão casados a quatro anos... E você ainda não conseguiu seguir com sua vida..." .   
Com esse pensamento ele voltou a se lembrar de sua vida fracassada...Não. Agora não era hora disso. Tinha que apoiar Hermione.   
Ela tinha voltado a falar, não percebendo a reação dele:   
- No começo...Quando ele terminou o treinamento de Auror...Quando você foi embora para os Estados Unidos...Era só nós dois e graças a isso acabamos ficando mais próximos do que nunca...   
Se Hermione soubesse o quanto ouvir aquelas palavras doía...   
- Eu sabia que ele ainda tinha muitas cicatrizes da luta contra Voldemort. Eu sei que ele ainda tem. Eu tentei de tudo para ajuda-lo, mas ele sempre foi distante. Não me lembro de nenhuma vez em que conversamos sobre a morte de Sirius. Sobre a morte de Dumbledore. Ele nunca falou nada, entende? Evitava o assunto...Ele estava feliz, porém. Mesmo que apenas por fora. E eu estava também.   
Rony apenas queria ouvir, tentando evitar que qualquer sentimento aflorasse:   
- Eu lembro que ele vinha quase todo dia em St.Mungos para eu cura-lo, mesmo que só tivesse um cortesinho de nada - ela sorriu - Aos poucos ele vinha me ver mesmo sem estar machucado. E depois disse que queria me ver pelo resto da vida dele.   
Ela soltou um suspiro antes de continuar:   
- Parece tanto tempo...Parece uma outra vida, distante, perdida. Eu devia não ter deixado ele evitar o assunto...Devia ter tentando faze-lo enfrentar seus traumas...Devia ter consolado ele...   
- Não foi sua culpa, Herm. - ele falou criando um pouco de coragem.   
- Não? Talvez, não. Não sei mais nada.   
- Hermione...Você falou com Harry sobre isso?   
Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele, quase com um sorriso nos lábios:   
- Ele ignora, Rony. Ele acha que está tudo perfeito.   
- Harry...Harry não é assim. Não faz sentido.   
- Eu sei. Mas ele mudou. E o que posso fazer?   
- Eu...Eu não sei, Herm. Não sei.   
Voltaram a ficar em silêncio.   
- Eu não quero desistir do casamento, Rony. Mas estou tão cansada. Não sei mais se ele me ama. E eu me sinto tão sozinha.   
"Fique comigo, Hermione. Eu te amo". Como ele queria que aquelas palavras fossem ditas em voz alta, mas isso não consolaria Hermione apenas a atrapalharia mais ainda. E ele não queria isso, queria apenas vê-la feliz: - Ele ama você, Hermione. Eu sei disso. Vai ficar tudo bem.   
Ela começou a derramar lágrimas novamente:   
- Me sinto tão sozinha.   
- Você não está sozinha, Herm. Eu estou aqui.   
Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu. E isso já foi o bastante para que o dia dele valesse a pena:   
- Obrigada, Rony. Eu...Eu te devo tanto! Obrigada por ser meu amigo. - ela abriu um sorriso mais um pouco.   
Rony olhou para ela, meio surpreso...Mas tocado. Sentia em plena felicidade em ver que pelo menos que era um bom amigo.   
Hermione o abraçou, pegando Rony totalmente de surpresa. Infelizmente, ela então começou a chorar novamente. Rony decidiu que não iria mais deixa-la sofrer assim, não queria vê-la chorando mais...Iria alegra-la de qualquer jeito...   
- Gostaria, gostaria que Harry... - ela começou devagar.

* * *

"Gostaria que Harry fosse você, Rony" era o que sua alma gritava, mas essas palavras não saíram de sua boca, ao invés disse:   
- Gostaria que Harry...Fosse quem estivesse do meu lado.   
Por que aquelas palavras para ela, não passavam de mentiras?   
Ela pode sentir Rony saindo de seu abraço e levantando. "Oh não...Eu o magoei...Como pude?"   
Hermione estava prestes a pedir desculpas, quando olhou para Rony e via que ele sorria:   
- Eu não posso trazer ele para cá, infelizmente. Não sei como posso te ajudar também, Herm. Eu não sei, mesmo. Gostaria de saber. Eu mesmo sou um lixo quando se trata desses assuntos. Mas eu posso fazer uma coisa que talvez te alegre por um tempo. Você confia em mim?   
- O...que? - perguntou Hermione, confusa.   
Rony abriu sorriso maior e estendeu a mão para ela:   
- Você confia em mim, Hermione Jane Potter?   
Ela segurou sua mão e com seu impulso levantou:   
- Claro que...confio. Por que? O que você vai...   
Ele a interrompeu:   
- Nada de perguntas, só me siga!   
Ela deu sua mão para ele e ele começou a descer as escadas da arquibancada com ela lhe seguindo. No começo andava devagar, mas gradualmente ele aumentou a velocidade e ela se viu obrigada a correr também para não cair.   
Em um piscar de olhos eles estavam no campo de Quadribol, mas Rony ainda não pareceu satisfeito, ele a conduziu até os vestiários e só parou quando estavam na frente de uma porta com uma placa onde estava escrito "Equipamento".   
- O que você está fazendo, Rony?   
- Espera aí! Logo, logo você vai entender!   
Ele pegou sua varinha e apontou para a porta:   
- Alohomorra!   
Facilmente a porta se abriu revelando um amontoado de equipamentos velhos de quadribol. Havia algumas vassouras grudadas a teias de aranha e várias goles murchas. Alguns balaços tentavam voar e bater em algo, mas falhavam toda vez, sem forças:   
- É aqui que o Canhões guarda as velharias...São tão podres que eles nem se importam em trancar melhor. Descobri isso num jogo, quando fiquei procurando pelo estádio inteiro por um banheiro. Minha bexiga quase explodiu, mas valeu a pena.   
Rony entrou na sala e pegou as duas vassouras que pareciam menos acabadas e deu uma para Hermione segurar enquanto tirava a poeira da outra:   
- Rony...O que você está fazendo?   
- Paciência, Jane! Paciência!   
Como ela odiava quando ele usava o nome do meio dela! Mas naquele momento ela sentia um ódio que a fazia feliz. Era estranho, porém real. "Preciso de terapia..." ela pensou, quase rindo para si mesma.   
Rony terminou a "limpeza" e pegou Hermione pela mão novamente. Desta vez a levou para o campo:   
- Bem vinda ao meu mundo...Ou pelo menos, meu mundo até eles me chutarem para fora do time!   
Hermione estava surpresa em ver que ele sorria ao falar. Parecia que a perda do emprego já não o afetava mais:   
- Mas que seja! Hoje, esse campo é só meu...Quer dizer só nosso! Aqui só tem algumas regras. A primeira e a mais importante: só podemos nos divertir. E a outra: não tem mais nenhuma regra! Entendeu? Ou quer que eu tire pontos da Grifinória, Granger? - ele continuou imitando a voz de Snape.   
Hermione não podia não rir...E quando ele viu que ela estava alegre, ficou mais animado ainda. Nenhum dos dois tinha reparado no "Granger". Ambos haviam esquecido, só por um momento, de que eram adultos, sentiam-se de volta em Hogwarts, antes de Voldemort, quando tudo era mais simples:   
- Agora, tome!   
Ele passou uma das vassouras para ela. Ela notou que era a menos decadente:   
- O que eu faço com isso?   
- O que você faz com isso? - ele riu - Tsk, tsk! E falavam que você era inteligente! Você voa, sua bobinha!   
Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo:   
- Você se esqueceu de uma coisa, gênio: Eu não sei voar!   
- Absurdo! Isso é um absurdo! Loucura! Como você não sabe voar? Eu não admito uma coisa dessas! Amiga minha, é obrigada a voar...Faz parte do currículo!   
- Bem, fazendo parte ou não, eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer essa coisa voar.   
Ele colocou a mão no queixo, fingindo pensar em algo:   
- Hmmm...Mas a gente pode dar um jeito nisso!   
Rony balançou sua varinha e a vassoura que estava na mão dela levitou,de repente ele levantou Hermione com as duas mãos, a sentando de lado na vassoura:   
- Agora! Fale: Voe!   
Hermione riu, sabia que não ia funcionar, mas disse mesmo assim:   
- Voe!   
Nada. A vassoura nem se mexeu:   
- Assim não dá Hermione! Tem que ter emoção! Entre em contato com a sua vassoura interior que a em você! Vamos lá, mais uma vez, com mais vontade!   
- Vassoura interior? - ela levantou a sobrancelha, sorrindo.   
- Eu tenho os meus momentos filosóficos também sabia?   
- Ah claro...Sem dúvida.   
- Chega de papo! Quero ver você fazer essa belezinha sair do chão...Fale com mais vontade!   
- VOE!   
Nada aconteceu. Rony fingiu estar irritado com isso:   
- Não...Não...Você está fazendo tudo errado! Assim não dá! Tá péssimo!   
- Não é minha culpa, a vassoura que não funciona!   
- A vassoura está ótima. É você que não está fazendo direito...   
- Se você é tão expert, tente você mesmo.   
Hermione se arrependeu logo que acabou de terminar a frase:   
- Então está bem!   
Rony subiu na vassoura com ela:   
- Vou te mostrar como é que se faz! VOE!   
Em um piscar de olhos rapidíssimo os dois tinham subido e voavam alto. A cada segundo eles estavam cada vez mais distantes do estádio. Iam muito rápido.   
- Não falei? Essa vassoura é muito boa! Alta qualidade! - falou Rony, no ouvido dela.   
Os dois compartilhavam a vassoura, Rony ia à frente a direcionando.   
Ao sentir o vento no rosto, Hermione se sentiu ótima. Sentiu-se livre e contente, ria que nem boba.   
Ela nunca tinha gostado de voar...Mas agora...   
De repente a vassoura deu uma virada, atingida por uma ventania. Surpresa, Hermione não teve tempo de se segurar e quase caiu, se não fosse por Rony. Ela tinha o agarrado pela cintura.   
Mesmo passando por um susto, ela não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto:   
- E então...Está se divertindo? - perguntou Rony, com a voz alta, graças ao som do vento zunindo em seus ouvidos.   
- Muito! Nunca imaginei que voar seria tão bom!   
Rony riu:   
- Eu achava que você tinha medo de altura!   
- E eu tenho! - ela respondeu, surpresa consigo mesma.   
Ela realmente tinha medo de altura, mas naquele dia, especialmente naquele dia, ver o estádio de Quadribol diminuindo e os prédios de Londres se transformando em meras formiguinhas não lhe deu medo. Deu-lhe uma sensação de liberdade.   
Talvez fosse tanto tempo sem qualquer situação de adrenalina, talvez fossem os anos enfornada no hospital...Talvez fosse a presença de Rony. Não importava, há anos ela não se sentia tão bem.   
Rony continuou a subir, e a subir. Agora estavam cercados de nuvens e o céu começava a escurecer:   
- Que você acha de chacoalharmos um pouco as coisas, hein?   
- O que...   
Rony não esperou resposta, virou a vassoura rapidamente para a direita e entrou dentro de umas das nuvens escuras...Nuvens de chuva.   
Hermione primeiro quase gritou de medo ao ver raios cortando a nuvem que os dois se aproximavam, mas quando tinham entrado, não sentiu mais medo.   
Ao cortarem em alta velocidade a nuvem, gotas de chuva passavam a sua volta e atingiam seu corpo como se ela entrasse em uma cortina.   
A vassoura tremeu e Rony quase deve ter perdido o controle, mas antes que isso acontecesse, eles já tinham saído da nuvem.   
Ambos estavam encharcados e o casaco que Rony tinha emprestado a ela, tinha voado para bem longe.   
Mas nenhum dos dois parecia preocupado com isso, riam alto e mais ainda quando Rony fazia uma manobra rápida:   
- E agora...Para o _gran finale_!- gritou Rony.   
Não houve tempo de fazer nada, Rony simplesmente mergulhou com a vassoura em quase uma queda livre.   
Hermione segurou forte na cintura dele e só conseguia ouvir o som do ar zunindo em seu ouvido, parecia que rasgavam o céu.   
Cada vez mais se aproximavam da terra. Em um piscar de olhos todos os prédios e casas surgiram como se tivessem brotado do chão como árvores em crescimento acelerado.   
O estádio estava muito próximo agora, Hermione podia enxergar o verde do campo...O fato é que o verde do campo continuou se aproximando...E se aproximando...   
Até que, sem o controle da vassoura, os dois bateram direto na grama verde. A vassoura se quebrou com o impacto e Hermione e Rony foram jogados para frente.   
Foi uma caída e tanto, Hermione não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Apenas retomou os sentidos quando sentiu o corpo de Rony sob o dela.   
Por mais incrível que pareça, eles não pararam de rir um segundo. Continuaram as risadas por um longo tempo, sem notar a posição em que se encontravam:   
- Eu achava que você era um expert em voar!   
- Mas não sou? Quem mais faria um pouso desses?   
- Minha avó trouxa faria um melhor pouso que esse!   
- Mas ela não está aqui, não é mesmo? Você vai ter que se contentar comigo!   
- É a minha sina, afinal de contas! - riu Hermione - Se você lesse mais sobre vassouras quem sabe...   
Rony soltou uma risada alta:   
- Eu te amo, Hermione Granger! Só você mesmo pa... - ele parou de falar, percebendo o erro.   
Hermione parou de rir também.   
Agora os dois estavam bem cientes que um estava em cima do outro e notaram o quanto perto seus rostos estavam...Mais ainda: perceberam o quanto isso os deixava felizes.   
Tinham parado no tempo. O coração de Hermione se acelerou e só desejou uma coisa. Mas sua razão não a deixava realizar esse desejo.   
Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, Rony tentou falar:   
- Hermione...Me desculpe...   
Mas Hermione o ignorou e tomou a iniciativa.   
Beijou Rony.   
Ele hesitou por um momento, mas então se entregou e retribuiu.   
Foi um beijo demorando e apaixonado.   
Nenhum dos dois notou, no entanto, quanto tempo tinha se passado. Estavam mais preocupados em sentir o toque um do outro e se deixar levar por um amor antigo, apenas recentemente consumado.   
Porém, algo pesava na consciência de ambos...Hermione sentia a aliança em seu dedo quase queimar. Mas ela não parou, não queria ficar mais sozinha e fria. Todo o seu corpo suplicava por Rony. Ela não parou.   
Foi Rony quem o fez. Rapidamente ele se levantou, e quando ele fez isso, Hermione sentiu-se só novamente. Ia gritar exigindo que ele não parasse, mas algo lhe disse para se levantar também:   
- Hermione...Hermione...Eu sinto...Sinto muito. Não sei o que me deu! Eu...Sinto muito!   
Ele andava de um lado para o outro, com a mão no cabelo, confuso. Hermione se aproximou dele e o colocou sua mão em seu rosto:   
- Sente pelo que?   
Isso o deixou sem ação:   
- Hermione...Você...?   
- Se você não percebeu, Rony...Fui eu quem te beijei primeiro. - ela sussurrou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. - Eu não quero ficar mais sozinha.   
Ele saiu de perto dela:   
- Não, Hermione...Você só está confusa...Não sou quem você quer...Você quer...   
Ela não deixou que ele terminasse e apenas o beijou.   
Não havia mais volta agora. Os dois tinham se entregado.   
Entre beijos aparataram juntos. Para longe...Para onde pudessem ficar juntos...Finalmente.   
  
**N/A:** Soooo sorry! Esse capítulo deve estar uma incrível de uma grande porcaria. Peço desculpas...Provavelmente todo mundo vai parar de ler...Oh welll....Sinto muito! A fan fic ficará muito difícil para eu escrever agora...Não quero decepcionar ninguém, mas vai ser difícil. E...hmm...Alguém notou uma referência Disney-iana? 


	7. Culpa

**Capítulo 7 - Culpa**

Um raio de luz invadiu o quarto pela janela entreaberta, iluminando a cama.

Rony acordou, mas não abriu seus olhos. Tinha tido um sonho tão doce...Não queria acordar nunca mais dele. Para que, afinal de contas? Não havia nada para ele se acordasse.

Tinha sonhado com ela...Há muito atrás era apenas com ela que sonhava, mas até mesmo seus sonhos tinham desistido e isso não acontecia em anos...Mas na noite passada tinha sonhado com ela.

Sua presença tinha sido tão viva que talvez...O sonho tinha sido real? Não, era impossível.

Sentia ainda seu toque, seus lábios nos dele, o doce perfume de sua pele...Não, não poderia ter sido...real? Poderia?

Devagar a noite anterior voltou em sua memória por completo...Sim, tinha sido real. Ele e Hermione...tinham...

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e uma felicidade que ele nunca antes tinha sentido o invadiu. Ela amava ele. Os dois se amavam e ele estava junto dela, finalmente.

Quem sabe agora poderiam finalmente ser felizes verdadeiramente. Completos afinal. Poderiam começar do zero ou não...Não fazia diferença porque estariam juntos.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele tateou o outro lado da cama, procurando ela, querendo a abraçar. Mas não encontrou ninguém.

Os lençóis estavam frios.

- Hermione? - suspirou, suplicando por ela.

- Volte a dormir, Rony. - era a voz de Hermione.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela já tinha levantado e se vestia, com pressa.

Rony levantou também, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Hermione jogou suas calças:

- É melhor você se vestir, se vai levantar. - disse e desta vez Rony não conseguiu ignorar o tom frio.

Ainda um pouco confuso, Rony se vestiu, sem deixar de observa-la. Agora ela penteava seu cabelo, ainda muito armado, e estava de costas para ele. Não importava como ela estava, para ele Hermione estava sempre perfeita.

Sorriu para si mesmo, mais uma vez. Parecia um bobo, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, mas não importava. Não se sentia tão bem em anos.

Será que ela estava assim também?

Agora Hermione se olhava no espelho, e ele observava seu reflexo, mas não conseguia compreender a expressão que estava em sua face.

Depois de vestir a calça ele se aproximou de Hermione colocando suas mãos em volta da cintura dela, a beijando suavemente no pescoço.

- Rony...Não.

Ele parou, sentido. Suas palavras tinham soado tão sérias e frias...Onde estava o doce de sua voz que ele tinha ouvido antes? O que tinha acontecido?

Lentamente ele a largou, sentindo que o toque dele também a incomodava.

E antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo Hermione rapidamente se afastou. Ficou parada por alguns segundos, e Rony teve esperança que ela iria voltar para perto dele, mas ao invés disso continuou a se arrumar, o ignorando totalmente. Agora ela murmurava para si mesma e foi com alguma dificuldade que ele conseguiu entender o que dizia:

- O que foi que eu fiz...Onde que eu estava com a cabeça!

Rony agora tinha passado de confuso para preocupado. Temia que...Não, ela não ia voltar atrás! Não podia! Iria ignorar tudo que tinha acontecido? Ela mesma fora quem tinha desejado aquilo, não foi? Ela não ia...Claro que não...!

Provavelmente só estava sem graça com a situação...

- Rony. - ele virou para ela, saindo de seus pensamentos - Vamos...Vamos só esquecer que isso aconteceu, ok?

O choque dele foi tão grande que ele podia jurar que suas pernas tremeram:

- Como assim...Esquecer? Esquecer para quê? O que está acontecendo? Estava tudo bem ontem! O que há com você?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mostrando surpresa da reação dele.

- O que há comigo? O que... - ela suspirou - Rony...Você tem idéia do que fizemos? Do erro que cometemos?

Ele não respondeu. Ele tinha idéia do que eles tinham feito. Antes daquela noite, ele acreditaria que aquilo teria sido um erro. Mas agora...Agora ele tinha certeza que ela amava ele e que a noite passada tinha sido sincera. Não tinha sido um erro.

- Nós nos amamos! O que há de errado nisso!?

Ela riu:

- Que romântico!

O coração dele gelou...O modo como ela disse aquelas palavras...

- E o Harry, Rony? E o seu melhor amigo?

À menção do nome fez Rony olhar para o chão...Tinha se esquecido...Completamente de Harry. Como pôde?

Pôde porque amava Hermione, porque ela estava sofrendo...Porque ela o amava, e não Harry. Porque Harry tinha se esquecido dele também quando se casou com Hermione.

Rony sentiu uma raiva antiga subir a tona, um rancor que guardara a sete chaves. Harry sabia que Rony amava Hermione, mas não se importou. Por que ele tinha que se importar com ele agora?

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! - gritou Rony, cheio de raiva.

Hermione não se mostrou abalada:

- Não? Talvez isso tenha então!

Rony sentiu algo bater contra sua face, algo frio. Hermione tinha jogado sua aliança de casamento nele:

- Eu sou casada com Harry! Ele tem _muito_ a ver com isso, Ronald! E ele __o seu melhor amigo! Como pode trair ele assim? Como _eu_ pude?! - lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos e ela virou de costas para ele.

- Vocês não sem amam, Hermione!

- Como você pode ter certeza?!

- Tenho certeza por causa da noite passada!E porque eu amo você e você me ama!

Ela se virou e ficou em silêncio. Os segundos que se passaram pareciam doer na pele dele:

- Eu...Eu não te amo, Rony. Eu estava apenas confusa...Foi minha culpa. O erro foi meu, isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. Desculpe.

Ele ficou estático. Mas então riu, ela só podia estar brincando:

- Você não está falando sério, não?

- Sinto muito.

Ela não estava brincando. Se ela não amava ele então porque tinha dormido com ele? De repente Rony percebeu o quanto tinha sido feito de idiota. O quanto ela tinha usado ele. Rony tinha apenas sido um consolo, apenas um passa-tempo até que Harry voltasse a satisfaze-la:

- Sente...muito? - a sua risada agora era sarcástica - Você sente muito? Não, Hermione! Eu sinto muito! Sinto por ter sido tão idiota! É claro que você não me ama! Só a idéia já parece absurda! Você só me usou! Todo aquele choramingo "Ai, Rony! Tô tão sozinha"!

Ela não mostrou nenhuma reação, mas pegou sua varinha:

- Não devemos nunca mais falar sobre isso, entendeu, Rony? Nunca. Vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

- Com prazer! Bem, então eu acho que é isso, não? Espero que tenha aproveitado o show, senhora! Será que posso pedir uma gorjeta? Não? Então cai fora!

Ela olhou nos olhos dele.Era um olhar que parecia mostrar amor e que quase o fez mudar de idéia e impedir que ela fosse. Mas ele se segurou, ainda amargo e assim ela partiu.

Rony estava sozinho. De novo.

Parece que o destino tinha puxado o tapete dele mais uma vez.

Ele sentou na cama, olhando o lado vazio onde horas antes Hermione havia deitado.

Sentia raiva...O jeito com que ela tinha usado e jogado ele fora! Por que tinha beijado ele? Por que brincou com os sentimentos dele assim? Não bastava não amar ele?

Um soco atingiu a cama.

Ele devia ter parado, não devia ter deixado aquilo acontecer...Na hora tinha tentado parar...Achava que aquilo não era certo...Mas então não conseguiu resistir a ela...

Ele não devia ter deixado aquilo acontecer!

Mas aconteceu. E agora a merda já tinha se espalhado...Não adiantava se lamentar!

Ele se levantou, decidido em esquecer tudo aquilo, como Hermione tinha sugerido. Se ela não queria nada com ele, que seja...Ele não ia mais ficar correndo atrás dela como um cachorrinho, não senhor!

E quanto a Harry? Que ela cuidasse dele! Rony ia cuidar da própria vida. Ia embora.

Sairia da Inglaterra o mais rápido possível, iria para os Estados Unidos. E principalmente, ia esquecer ela, nem que precisasse de um feitiço de memória!

Decidido, começou a arrumar uma mala. Foi então que viu a aliança que Hermione tinha jogado nele.

Ela ia querer de volta, pensou um tanto amargo. Rony pegou a jóia e colocou em um envelope. Depois, decidiu acrescentar uma nota também.

Ele foi até Pichi, que estava dormindo feliz em sua gaiola:

- Pichi...Acorda, coruja!

Pichi bateu suas asas animadamente, adorava qualquer tarefa:

- Leva isso para a Hermione.

A corujinha pegou o envelope pelo bico e saiu pela janela.

Ficou observando até Pichi desaparecer totalmente no horizonte. Com um suspiro, voltou a arrumar a mala.

Lembrou do olhar que Hermione lhe dado antes de partir. Mas novamente o ressentimento o impeliu a esquecer.

Ele ia embora, para longe de tudo aquilo. Mesmo se não conseguisse parar de ama-la, ia tentar.

* * *

Harry lentamente abriu a porta de sua casa. Estava cansado, mas pelo menos daquela vez não iria trazer trabalho para terminar. Quem sabe podia usar esse tempo para ler algum jornal.

Talvez dessa vez Hermione estivesse de bom humor.

Porém ao entrar ele não encontrou ninguém. Olhou para o relógio, já eram mais de onze horas da noite.

"Talvez ela esteja fazendo plantão... Nada para eu me preocupar, com certeza"

Harry se sentou no sofá mais próximo e começou a ler O Pasquim. Porém não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura.

Seu dia tinha sido no mínimo diferente...Nunca tinha imaginado que ia encontrar Cho depois de tanto tempo. E descobrir que ela ainda possuía sentimentos por ele.

Depois do encontro no pub ele tinha a acompanhado para seu hotel...Os dois estavam um tanto sem graça, e com razão.

Caminharam em silêncio, evitando contato visual. Foi apenas quando chegaram na frente de onde ela estava hospedada, que tiveram coragem de conversar.

* * *

_- Bem...Chegamos. _

_- É..._

_Silêncio. Cho passava a mão em seu braço, sinal claro de vergonha. Harry evitava seu olhar e chutava o ar:_

_- Eu...Eu quero me desculpar, Harry. Minha atitude foi totalmente inapropriada..._

_- Tudo bem, eu entendo. _

_Mais silêncio. _

* * *

Harry olhou para o relógio, interrompendo a lembrança. Quase meia-noite.

* * *

_- Tem certeza que o seu assistente vai cuidar de tudo? _

_- Percy é excelente. Ele não vai ter problemas em cuidar do problema dos meteoros chineses. _

_- Espero que sim. Vai ser minha culpa se não conseguirmos resolver. _

_- Não se preocupe. Ele vai cuidar de tudo. Às vezes acho que ele é quem deveria ser o ministro. _

_- Não seja bobo, Harry! Todos querem você como ministro! _

_Harry deu uma risada um pouco desajeitada:_

_- Nem sempre o que todo mundo quer é o melhor para se ter._

* * *

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o relógio...Meia noite e meia...Seria melhor ver como ela estava por flú?

Era melhor não, Harry não queria atrapalhar.

* * *

_- Então é isso...Tchau, Harry. _

_- Espero não ter te magoado, Cho. Se magoei, não foi minha intenção. Eu sou casado agora._

_- Eu sei...Você não fez nada de errado, Harry. Foi minha culpa. Eu estava confusa, mas agora não estou mais. _

_Os dois se despediram e antes de entrar no Hotel, Cho disse mais uma coisa:_

_- Tchau, Harry! Seja feliz! _

_E assim ela saiu da sua vista, e talvez para sempre._

* * *

Pareciam palavras bobas, no entanto elas o fizeram pensar. Ser feliz. Talvez a única meta inatingível. O que era ser feliz? Era ter um momento de plena felicidade? Era a soma de vários pequenos momentos? Era o passado? O presente? O futuro?

O que era ser feliz para ele?

Seus anos em Hogwarts, pelo menos os três primeiros e mais a metade do quarto...Tinham sido felizes. Ele tinha certeza disso. Mas depois...Memórias felizes ficaram cada vez mais difíceis de recuperar. Cenas da guerra iam e voltavam com mais freqüência que ele desejava.

Por fim, Voldemort foi destruído...

E agora...Ele merecia uma vida feliz, uma vida perfeita. E ele tinha uma.

Será?

Harry olhou para o relógio por última vez antes de cair em um sono profundo e se deixar levar por sonhos de tempos distantes.

Era uma hora da manhã.

Eram cinco horas e quarenta e três minutos.

Hermione estava parada na frente da porta de sua casa por quase dez minutos. Não sabia se entrava ou saia correndo para bem longe dali.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Agora, provavelmente, Harry devia estar acordando ou então já tinha acordado...O que será que ele pensou? Será que ele desconfia? Será que...

O que ela tinha feito, por Deus?

Como ia conseguir encarar ele agora? Não tinha coragem para isso. Seus olhos a trairiam...Seus olhos revelariam...

Mas...Talvez ele nem se importe...Talvez ele nem note.

"Pare, pare! Ele é o Harry... Ele é seu marido e seu melhor amigo! Ele se importa!"

Não era justo...O que tinha feito fora tão errado...Ainda não acreditava que poderia fazer algo tão...

Ainda não conseguia entender nem por um segundo, como tinha simplesmente ignorado tudo e caído nos braços de Rony...Ela não era assim!

"Eu estava confusa, só isso... Estava vulnerável... Só isso."

Tinha tido uma semana difícil em St.Mungos...Harry também estava cheio de trabalho...Era por isso. Só por isso.

Uma voz, talvez de Rony, talvez dela, ecoou em sua mente:

_"Pare de se enganar, Hermione. Pare." _

Ela tinha que se enganar...Se não, o que sobraria? Ela não sabia.

Ah, Deus...O que ela faria?

Não podia contar, isso tinha certeza. Nunca mais ia acontecer, nunca. Não havia necessidade de magoar Harry porque não iria se repetir. O que tinha acontecido não era importante...

_ "Não minta. Não faça isso, Hermione."_

Ela precisava mentir...Se não mentisse...Tudo ia ser destruído.

_"Já está destruído._"

O que ela tinha feito? Como deixou que aquilo acontecesse?

Cinco horas e nove minutos. Ou ela entrava agora ou ficava para fora para sempre.

Hermione ainda não se movia. Pensava, refletia, sonhava, lembrava...Ainda não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar...

Ela não se moveu. Mas a porta sim. Abriu-se rapidamente e dela saiu Harry, de varinha na mão e com a pressa de sempre.

Os dois se assustaram com o encontro repentino. Ela olhou diretamente para o chão, não conseguindo arranjar coragem o suficiente para fazer outra coisa. Ele, no entanto, sorriu ao vê-la:

- Fiquei preocupado. Onde você estava?

Ela ia abrir a boca para tentar conjurar magicamente uma resposta convincente, mas ele continuou:

- Espero que à noite em St.Mungos não tenha sido muito cansativa. Eu acabei dormindo no sofá te esperando - ele riu - Bem, preciso ir.

Ele lhe deu um beijo suave na bochecha e aparatou. Ela não sentiu nada, mais uma vez.

O que era aquilo?

Não era amor, com certeza. Como podia ser? Lá estava ela, cheia de culpa e tristeza, e ele simplesmente não enxergava nada?

Hermione entrou em casa, devagar. Observando ao seu redor. Lá estava o sofá, lá estava tudo como sempre estivera.Tudo igual, desde o chão até o teto. Nada havia mudado desde que tinha saído no dia anterior.

Nada. Nem mesmo Harry. Nada exceto ela.

Ao ver sua sala, arrumada e mobiliada perfeitamente, ela entendeu. Sabia agora porque Rony havia conseguido faze-la esquecer-se de tudo.

Seu erro, não fora apenas traição, não. Hermione cometera o maior erro de todos, tinha descoberto que amava outro, tarde demais.

Ah sim, ela amava Rony. Em todos aqueles anos, era ele quem a desafiava. Era ele que mostrava que se importava com ela em todos os sentidos, mesmo aqueles irritantes. Era ele que, mais que tudo, realmente amava ela também.

Mas agora...Era tarde demais. Harry era muito importante para ela. Não queria magoa-lo, não queria vê-lo triste. Ele não merecia.

Hermione sentou se no sofá que na noite anterior tinha servido de cama para Harry. Ela colocou suas mãos no rosto.

O que tinha feito? E o que faria agora?

Lágrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto. Ela estava decidida.

Ia esquecer tudo. Rony, principalmente.

Ele nunca iria a perdoar pelo que tinha feito momentos antes...E era melhor assim, tornava tudo mais fácil. Era melhor ele a odiar. Porque eles nunca iam poder ficar juntos, não sem machucar Harry. E isso ela não poderia agüentar. Já bastava ela sofrer, era melhor que Rony não passasse por isso também.

E Harry...Nunca, nunca ia saber jamais sobre nada do que aconteceu. Ela não ia deixar.

Hermione ia tentar fazer daquele casamento o que todos queriam que fosse. Custe o que custar. Ia compensar Harry por tudo.

Ia garantir que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que custasse sua própria felicidade.

* * *

Nota: Well...E vocês acharam que ia ser fácil, não? Risos. Quem leu minha fan fic As Fases da Lua (propaganda? Imagina...), sabe do que eu sou capaz. Muhuahauhaua. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas para mim e para os pobres personagens da J.K Rowling, usados e abusados por mim. Espero que ninguém tenha ficado decepcionado com o capítulo e me desculpe pela demora. A vida real é um saco, sabe?

Tyla: Muito obrigada!

Mim: Hahahhaha...É do Alladin sim! Risos...Eu também fiquei cantando a música, hahaha...Ela pega!

Ainsley: Que briga? Não tem briga não. Só inspiração em brigas, risos. O que vai acontecer com o Harry? Bem, só lendo mesmo a fic para saber. E quanto a Hermione abandona-lo...Também só lendo o resto da fan fic. E quanto à felicidade de Hermione? É melhor sacrificar a dela do que a do Harry? Oo; Thanks pela review!

Diana: Risos...A música pega, eu sei! Que bom que você gostooooooou!!!Thanks por ler :)

Lian: Muito obrigada!

Rita: Que bom que gostou! Obrigada por ler!


	8. Palavras Ditas

**Capítulo 8 - Palavras ditas**

Gina se considerava uma pessoa razoável...Um tanto encrenqueira, verdade, mas mesmo assim muito sensata...Talvez fosse por isso que tinha quase caído de susto quando ouviu a estória do irmão.

Primeiro, o noivado que ele tanto lutou para manter acaba em um segundo. Depois, ele some. Sem dar explicações, sem sequer dizer se estava vivo.Certo, até aí Gina não tinha ficado muito surpresa. Mas o resto, no entanto, era outra estória.

Tinha passado o dia inteiro procurando ele em todo canto que existia no mundo bruxo, foi até em lugares trouxas. Foi em abrigos, hospitais, manicômios...Nada dele.

Cansada e quase desistindo ela resolveu voltar ao ponto de partida: o apartamento do irmão.

E lá estava ele!

Não só estava lá como estava preste a ir embora, segundo ele, para sempre. Mas não só isso, não. Tinha mais...Muito mais. E ele contou tudo para ela, para sua sincera e grande surpresa.

Agora Gina estava sentada na cama, ainda chocada, observando ele arrumar malas e mais malas, da maneira que ele sempre fazia: mal. Ela não podia deixar de reparar como ele não tinha nenhum jeito com feitiços domésticos...Sinceramente, ele precisava voltar para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, se Hogwarts ensinasse esse tipo de feitiço...

"Você está doida, Gina? Pensando em feitiços numa hora dessas!"

Mas não dava para culpa-la, sinceramente. Sua mente ainda estava tendo dificuldades em absorver o fato que seu irmão e Hermione _Potter _tinham dormido juntos.

Mais que dormido, é claro. Mas ela preferia não pensar nisso agora.

Hermione Granger...Quer dizer Hermione Potter, tinha dormido com seu irmão...Para logo depois sair correndo algumas horas antes e feito um estrago tão imenso em Rony que ele estava pronto para ir até o fim do mundo.

Seria alguém em uma poção polisuco? Porque, certamente, não podia ser Hermione! Ela teria que ter uma razão muito muito muito muito forte para fazer algo parecido!

E quanto a Rony? Está certo que ela mesma discordava do casamento com Lilá...Mas dormir com Hermione?! Não era bem isso que ela tinha em mente para ele quando os dois se falaram pela última vez:

- Rony...Repete.

- Foi isso que eu falei, Gina...Que coisa, se você não acredita, eu estou pouco me lixando! - ele quase gritou, estava cada vez mais irritado graças ao um par de calças que se recusava a dobrar e entrar no malão velho de Rony.

- A questão aqui não é se eu acredito...E eu acredito. A questão é: o que deu na cabeça de vocês?

- Pergunte para a Hermione! Porque eu gostaria de saber!

- Ela não vez tudo sozinha fez? Quero dizer...Sabe, é necessário DUAS pessoas...Ou inventaram alguma coisa que eu não sei…? - falou Gina em um tom de piada, fingindo estar sinceramente curiosa para aprender uma nova técnica. - Ou quem sabe ela fez e você só...

- Gina, por favor! Você é minha irmãzinha...Não piore mais as coisas! - ele fez uma pausa, sacudindo a cabeça e soltando um suspiro - Eu...Eu só segui em frente porque achei que ela me amava...ok? Eu sei que fui idiota em pensar nisso e tudo mais...

Gina o interrompeu:

- Espera um pouco...Você disse: amava? Hermione te ama? - ela abriu um sorriso, feliz pelo irmão. Sabia muito bem que Hermione sempre fora o amor da vida dele. E amar ele seria razão forte o suficiente para Hermione fazer algo daquilo, sem dúvida.

- Correção: _eu achei _que ela me amava. Hermione ficou feliz em me corrigir, como sempre.

- Rony...Se ela não te ama, então porque dormiu com você? Não faz sentido.

- Olha, eu não quero falar mais sobre isso, ok? Só te contei porque...sei lá. Eu sumi sem dar explicação e não queria fazer isso outra vez. Só quero te avisar que eu vou embora, e desta vez, sem intenção de voltar. E quero de avisar o porque disso, para vocês não ficarem bolando teorias idiotas...

- Você não está fazendo sentindo algum! Isso tudo é besteira! Você me contou porque tem dúvidas, é claro! Você não sabe o que fazer, como sempre...E está querendo que eu te ajude. Só não quer admitir!

- Ache o que você quiser, não faz diferença. Eu vou embora mesmo!

- Ah sim...É tão fácil ir embora, não? É o que você sempre faz. Está na hora de crescer Rony. Fugir do problema não vai fazer ele sumir. Não mesmo.

- E o que você entende disso? Você não passou por nada do que eu passei. Nada. Então, faz o favor e me poupe o discurso...E você tem sempre um discurso, não? Foi assim com a Lilá também. Para de tentar arrumar a minha vida!

Rony tentava fechar freneticamente o seu malão lotado de roupas mal dobradas. Enquanto falava ele ia fazendo força em cima dele, querendo fechar, mas não funcionava.

Gina tinha se cansado da pequena batalha homem versus malão. Ela se levantou da cama, apontou a sua varinha para o objeto e com um feitiço simples organizou tudo e o fechou facilmente.

Rony a olhou, irritado:

- Eu não _tento_ arrumar a sua vida, Ronald. Eu _arrumo_ ela. Eu sei que você está com raiva. Eu sei que você deve ter ficado muito magoado com o que Hermione fez você passar. Mas isso só está fazendo você esquecer o principal: Hermione. Não. Faz. Isso. Ela não trai, não mente, certo, mente um pouco...Mas o fato é: Ela fez isso porque deve ter realmente se sentindo feliz com você. Eu me lembro quando ela me contou que demorou muito tempo até que...bem, até que ela e Harry...Dormissem juntos.

Rony virou o rosto, parecendo enojado só com o pensamento.

- Ela disse que precisou ter certeza absoluta que aquilo era certo. Hermione não ia simplesmente cair nos seus braços sem uma razão muito boa _mesmo_.

- Ela mudou.

- Não tanto assim. Fale com ela, Rony.

- Não tenho mais o que falar com ela, ok? Ela já me falou a razão: estava confusa. Só isso.

- Se isso fosse realmente verdade, você não me contaria tudo isso. Você mesmo duvida das palavras dela...Rony, me diz...Ela não desabafou com você na noite anterior? Não confessou o quanto estava infeliz com Harry?

- Ela também falou que ainda amava ele.

Gina o ignorou e continuou:

- Se ela está infeliz...Não importa o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, você precisa ajudar ela. Ela está com problemas, Rony.

- Não sou eu que tenho que resolver os problemas dela! Ela tem o _marido_ para isso!

- Para de ser teimoso. Escuta, lembra o que eu te falei sobre a Lilá...?E devo acrescentar que eu estava certa. Rony, eu falei que ela não era a pessoa certa para você. E sabe quem é?

- Me poupe, Gina. Será que você podia ir embora agora? Tenho muita coisa para empacotar.

- Hermione é a pessoa certa para você. Não deixe essa chance passar...Vá atrás dela.

Rony suspirou, obviamente cansado das tentativas de Gina, no entanto, ela sabia que estava conseguindo o convencer. A questão era: deveria mesmo convencer ele daquilo? Se ele fosse atrás de Hermione...Estaria fazendo a coisa certa, ela tinha certeza, mas a que preço?

Uma pitada de tristeza veio à tona quando Gina se lembrou de Harry. O que seria dele?

- Olha, Gin...Estou cansado de toda essa maldita estória! Eu só quero ir embora.

- Fugir, você quer dizer.

- Que seja! Dane-se! Chame como quiser!

- Então você não ama ela!

- "timo porque eu _não quero_ amar ela! Não quero amar mais alguém que não sente o mesmo por mim! Chega dessa agonia! Cansei! Já deu o que tinha que dar. Deu para perceber Gina?

- Como se você tivesse algum controle sobre isso! Veja só você! Ela acabou de magoa-lo e mesmo assim você não consegue odiá-la! Admita!

- Não significa que não possa tentar!

- Você não controla isso, Rony!

- Você não acha que eu não sei isso?!

De repente ele deu um forte chute em uma das malas que estava no chão, o movimento rápido assustou um pouco Gina, mas depois ela sentiu pena dele...Rony tinha se sentado em cima de um malão e colocado as mãos no rosto. Gina se aproximou:

- Não fuja, Rony. E não a deixe fugir. Lute por ela.

* * *

Talvez tenha sido o encontro surpresa com Cho, talvez tenha sido qualquer outra coisa, mas de repente Harry teve uma grande vontade de fazer algo fora do normal, algo surpreendente.

Passou a manhã inteira agitado. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, no almoço ao invés de pedir para que alguém trouxesse a comida, como de costume, ele preferiu ir até a cafeteira do ministério.

De tarde, continuou do mesmo jeito. Até Percy estranhou:

- Harry...Harry...Pode prestar atenção um pouco? Eu estou falando com você!

Percy não parava de falar sobre algum assunto que Harry não tinha ouvido nem um pouco. Ele estava mais preocupado em olhar a janela falsa de sua sala.

Era um direito especial do ministro escolher o que ela mostrava. Hoje ele tinha escolhido uma grande praia deserta ensolarada com dançarias de hula-hula, ao contrário do campo vazio e cinza de sempre.

Ele estava trocando sorrisos com uma das dançarinas quando Percy fechou a janela bruscamente:

- Alô!? Pode olhar um pouco para mim?

- Desculpa, Percy. Não sabia que você era ciumento. - riu Harry, finalmente se virando para o assistente.

- Ha ha. Muito engraçado. O que te deixou de tanto bom humor, hein? A srta.Chang?

Harry ficou sério, para a felicidade de Percy:

- O que vocês dois fizeram? Trabalho eu sei que não foi, já que fui eu que tive que cuidar de tudo, e de novo, devo acrescentar.

- Só o fato de não trabalhar me deixou de bom humor, Percy.

- Ah sim. Certo. - disse Percy, fingindo-se convencido.

- Então...O que temos para hoje? - perguntou Harry, cortando o assunto.

- Como eu estava falando antes...Você vai adorar o compromisso de hoje. Uma visita a St.Mungos para inaugurar a nova ala para as vitimas do Crucio.

Finalmente, algo que valia a pena! Foi um dos primeiros projetos que ele aprovou quando se tornou ministro. Ele e Neville trabalharam juntos por muito tempo para ver aquilo se tornar realidade. Neville, professor de Herbologia na época, pesquisou poções e plantas para ajudar na melhora dos pacientes que tinham sofrido com o feitiço Cruciatus. Apesar de não conseguir ser capaz de ajudar seus pais, pois o caso deles fora grave demais, Neville conseguiu criar poções que avançaram muito o tratamento.

E finalmente depois de anos, haveria uma ala inteira dedicada a isso, com enfermeiras e medi-bruxos especializados não só em cura física, mas mental também.

Era uma das realizações que ele realmente podia dizer que tinha orgulho.

- Irá ser uma cerimônia simples, mas a imprensa vai estar em peso, é claro. E aposto que Hermione e Neville também vão aparecer.

- É claro que vão. Nada teria sido feito se não fossem eles! Percy, hoje eu sabia que algo bom ia acontecer...Bem, para falar a verdade, não sabia, mas suspeitava! Alguma coisa que me surpreendesse!

- Que bom,Harry... - meio que riu Percy, estranhando a animação do ministro. - Mas não se anime muito ainda, tem três horas para o evento.

- Mal posso esperar!

E não podia mesmo. Além de ver algo tão importante se concretizando, também iria encontrar velhos amigos...Provavelmente Lupin estaria lá e Neville, todos os Weasley...Quem sabe Rony viria com Lilá...E, é claro, Hermione também estaria lá.

* * *

- Hermione? Hermione, você está me ouvindo?

- Ah, desculpa, Neville...O que você disse mesmo?

- Os repórteres estão começando a chegar...Bonnie quer saber onde eles vão ficar.

- Ah...Não sei.

- Não sabe?

- Eu...Eu não sei, Neville...Decida você...Eu tenho que fazer uma pausa.

- Certo...

Ela saiu, quase correndo, deixando um Neville confuso e todas as preparações para a cerimônia que ia começar em uma hora.

Desde que tinha posto os pés em St.Mungos, melhor...Desde que tinha acordado, sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça.

Não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido!

Tinha se esquecido completamente da inauguração.

Passou a manhã inteira esquecendo nomes de pacientes, receitas de poções, como pronunciar corretamente feitiços de cura...E ela era Hermione, por Merlin!

Andava pelos corredores do hospital como se nunca tivesse passado por eles. Parecia um fantasma sem rumo.

E agora tudo iria piorar. Teria que atuar no seu papel mais famoso, a esposa sorridente do ministro.

Hermione tentava se concentrar no fato que se tratava de um evento importante e realmente bom. Algo que realmente valia a pena.

Tentou apenas pensar nas vidas que aquilo iria ajudar. Ela mesma tinha sofrido com o Cruciatus, e tinha ajudado a cuidar de outras vitimas.

Era algo muito maior que ela mesma. Muito maior que problemas fúteis como romance. E além disso...Esses "problemas" eram passado. Isso. Passado. Não tinha prometido a si mesma nunca mais pensar naquilo? Não prometera fazer Harry feliz a todos os custos?

- Sim. - disse em voz alta.

- Sim o quê?

Hermione se virou assustada, depois soltou um suspiro de alívio. Era apenas Neville:

- Erm...Nada. Só pensando alto.

- Eu imaginei. Você...Você está bem, Hermione?

Não, eu não estou bem, Neville! Que pergunta mais...

- Estou ótima...Só nervosa com a cerimônia. - respondeu ela, ignorando seus pensamentos e colocando novamente o velho sorriso no rosto.

Por um momento temeu que Neville não tinha acreditado, mas mentir era agora parte dela:

- Não fique! Vai dar tudo certo...E você e Harry já participaram de tantas coisas assim, que já deve uma segunda natureza.

- Ah...É, claro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Neville a fitou por um longo tempo, como se esperasse que ela contasse algo. Mas por fim, desistiu:

- Então...Vamos até o saguão? Já devem estar nos esperando.

- Está certo...Era para lá que eu ia mesmo. - mentiu novamente Hermione.

Ia ser uma longa noite.

* * *

- E finalmente...Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que ajudaram a trazer essa visão à vida. Sem vocês...Nada disso seria possível. Muito obrigado. Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Vamos cortar essa faixa e começar o processo de cura!

Um...dois...três...e aplausos.

Harry acenou para o público que o aplaudia animadamente. Sorrindo ele cortou a faixa vermelha de inauguração, abrindo pela primeira vez a Ala Harry Potter para Tratamento e Cura das Vitimas do Feitiço Cruciatus, chamada assim para homenageá-lo.

A faixa estava cortada e agora a imprensa era o próximo passo, todas as lentes estavam viradas para ele. Mas ele já não se perturbava com isso, estava acostumado agora com as câmeras e seus flashes o cegando.

Automaticamente ele partiu para apertar mãos, não notando mais de quem elas pertenciam. Podia ouvir a voz de Percy atrás dele, lutando para acalmar os pedidos dos repórteres:

- O ministro agradece sua presença...Não, ele não vai comentar sobre a greve de Gringotes...Sim, sim, ele está honrado com a homenagem. Foi uma surpresa agradável. Ele irá agora para a festa...Não! Eu já falei que ele _não _vai comentar o assunto dos duendes!

De alguma fora os dois passaram pela multidão, chegando até a sala do diretor do hospital. Lá estavam Neville e Hermione, esperando por eles.

Logo que Percy empurrou, quase literalmente, todos os repórteres para longe da porta, ele a fechou, deixando o local finalmente em silêncio.

Harry se aproximou de Neville lhe dando um grande abraço:

- Parabéns, Neville! Finalmente conseguimos!

Neville ainda possuía o mesmo rosto redondo e continuava algumas vezes atrapalhado, mas tinha ganhado confiança ao longo dos anos. Agora ele trabalhava em St.Mungos, junto com Hermione, mas pretendia voltar para Hogwarts no final daquele ano. Harry tinha uma pitada de inveja dele, queria poder fazer o mesmo. Gostaria de rever o lugar que fora sua casa por sete anos.

Agora Neville sorria, emocionado:

- Sim, finalmente. Talvez agora...Talvez agora o sofrimento seja menor.

Se ele falava de si mesmo ou das vítimas do feitiço, Harry não sabia.

- Foi um belo discurso, Harry. - continuou Neville, se recompondo.

Harry sorriu, mas lembrou do comentário nada sutil de Hermione na festa da noite retrasada. Preferiu não falar mais nada sobre o assunto.

Falando em Hermione...Harry a olhou para apenas para vê-la de olhos fixados no chão...Será que havia alguma coisa de interessante lá ou talvez ela estivesse querendo evitar o olhar dele?

- Bem, bem...Está na hora de irmos. Esse convite vai nos levar até a festa. - anunciou Percy, interrompendo o silêncio que havia se formado e tirando de seu bolso uma chave de portal.

Os quatro colocaram suas mãos no convite e foram instantaneamente enviados até o Hall de Entrada do Ministério da Magia.

O local estava lotado e havia bandejas cheias de petiscos flutuando entre os convidados. Em um palco improvisado estava Celestina Warbeck, cantora favorita, Harry lembrou, da Sra.Weasley. E em volta da estátua havia uma pista de dança improvisada.

Instintivamente Harry se virou para o lado, procurando por Hermione. Era costume os dois atravessarem um salão juntos, mas ele não a encontrou, ao invés viu Neville:

- Você viu a Hermione?

- Acho que ela acabou de ir naquela direção - respondeu Neville apontando para o elevador do ministério.

Harry ia segui-la quando foi surpreendido por uma mão em seu ombro, se virou e encontrou Lino Jordan e Katie Bell.

Em poucos minutos estava rodeado de pessoas. Cumprimentava, ouvia atentamente, mostrava-se interessado em alguma conversa nada interessante, elogiava aqueles que necessitavam de elogios e esquecia-se de procurar por Hermione.

Assim passou grande parte da noite. Finalmente a fila de pessoas que queriam falar com ele diminuiu e então Harry começou a sentir a falta de algumas pessoas.

Não tinha visto nenhum Weasley a não ser Percy e Carlinhos. O que era incomum, ele mesmo garantia que eles fossem todos convidados e eles, normalmente, faziam questão de vir.

Depois de conseguir escapar de Mafalda Hopkirk e seu pedido para um aumento, Harry se aproximou de Carlinhos, que se mantinha afastado da multidão em um canto isolado:

- Ei, Harry.

- Ei. Onde está o resto da Toca? Achei que iriam querer vir. Nem Rony veio.

- Você não sabe, então?

- O que houve?

Percy se aproximou dos dois também, com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão:

- Olá, Harry. Você já falou com...

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou novamente Harry, se dirigindo a Carlinhos, não querendo ser interrompido.

- Você não recebeu a coruja que a Gina enviou?

- Não. Não recebi nada...Ela mandou para o meu escritório?

- Não, acho que não. Talvez tenha mandado Pichi para sua casa. - Carlinhos fez uma pausa para pensar - É...Me lembro até que Hermione respondeu.

- Mas do que vocês estão falando afinal de contas? - falou Percy, irritado.

- O noivado de Rony acabou. - disse Carlinhos solenemente.

Harry abriu um pouco a boca, surpreso. Não fazia nem três dias e o amigo e a noiva estavam comemorando? O que tinha acontecido?

- Você está brincando, não? Depois de todo o dinheiro que ele gastou com ela... - riu Percy, realmente acreditando de que se tratava de uma piada.

- Se você não se enfiasse em trabalho, Perce, saberia que Lilá acabou com o noivado ontem.

- Mas...Mas por quê? - perguntou Harry, ainda surpreso.

- É uma boa pergunta. Ninguém sabe, ela não explicou nada.

- E Rony? O que ele disse sobre isso?

- Rony sumiu.

Foi a vez de Percy abrir a boca de susto:

- Sumiu? Como assim, sumiu?

- Sumiu. A Toca inteira ficou louca, é claro. Mamãe parecia que ia ter que ser internada em St.Mungos de tão forte que foi o choque. Gina procurou ele o dia todo, mas, até onde sei, não achou.

Bem, isso realmente era algo surpreendente. Está certo que Harry nunca havia posto muita fé em Lilá, mas acabar um noivado tão próximo da data do casamento? Havia algo de muito errado acontecendo.

Mas a noite tinha reservado mais surpresas para Harry. Depois de conversar com Carlinhos ele encontrou com Neville novamente, quando o assunto da festa se esgotou, Hermione virou o tópico da conversa:

- Eu não vi ela em toda a noite. - começou Harry - Não sei onde ela foi.

- Harry...Talvez eu esteja sendo meio intrometido...Mas, a Hermione está bem?

Harry fitou por uns instantes Neville:

- Pelo que eu sei, está...Por quê?

- Nada...Bobagem minha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos só olhando de longe a festa se desenvolver. Por fim, Neville tomou coragem:

- É que...Ela faltou ontem.

Harry não disse nada. Estava prestando atenção em Perkins, o bruxo que trabalhava junto com o sr.Weasley. Perkins estava um tanto alto e cantava o hino do Ballycastle Bats em cima da estátua da Irmandade Mágica (o centauro não parecia muito feliz com isso).

No entanto, Neville conseguiu chamar a atenção de Harry quando continuou:

- Quando eu perguntei porque ela faltou...

- Espera aí, Neville. Hermione não faltou, ela fez hora extra.

O rosto redondo de Neville mostrava confusão:

- Hora extra? Quando?

- Ontem à noite, é claro.

- Hmm...Harry, não pode ser. Meu plantão foi das nove da manhã até as duas da noite. Hermione não veio para St.Mungos.

Se ela não estava em St.Mungos, onde tinha passado o dia? E mais: onde tinha passado a _noite_? O que estava acontecendo com Hermione? Em um dia, brigava de uma hora para outra, em outro, sumia e evitava ele?

Harry tinha uma sensação ruim sobre tudo aquilo, Hermione não era assim. Algo estava acontecendo.

* * *

Hermione se sentia patética. Desde o começo da festa tinha se escondido em um dos elevadores, apenas com uma taça de vinho como companhia.

A taça ficou vazia em poucos minutos, mas ela não teve coragem suficiente para sair e pegar outra.

Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Harry, não tinha nem coragem de ficar perto dele. Que bela ex-aluna da Grifinória ela era!

Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que sair dali. Todos deviam estar comentando: onde está a esposa do ministro?

"Ela está se escondendo no elevador e tentando, sem sucesso, parar de pensar em Rony..."

As coisas podiam ficar mais patéticas?

Ela tinha jurado esquecer aquilo, jurado se concentrar em Harry e apenas em Harry. Mas não conseguia.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos, lá estava os cabelos ruivos, as sardas, os braços dele envolta de sua cintura, sua respiração suave em seu pescoço...

- Que droga! - ela murmurou, frustrada, para si mesma. - Sinceramente, Hermione, você costumava ser mais determinada!

Ela costumava ser tanta coisa...

Hermione olhou para a porta do elevador que tinha a fechado com um feitiço. Estava sendo ridícula...Ficar ali escondida era ridículo. Ela era uma mulher adulta e estava na hora de se comportar como uma.

Tomando o máximo de coragem que podia juntar ela abriu a porta e voltou para a festa.

A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar uma taça de vinho de umas das bandejas flutuantes. A segunda foi evitar qualquer conhecido, infelizmente, sem sucesso.

Mal tinha tomado um gole de vinho e Percy a achou:

- Hermione! Finalmente encontrei você!

- Olá, Percy.

- Está gostando da festa?

- Muito.

- E quanto tempo você já participou dela? Cinco minutos?

- Por aí. - resmungou Hermione. A última coisa que ela queria ouvir agora era um dos sermões de Percy sobre a importância da "diplomacia" (Ou melhor, a importância de puxar o saco dos influentes).

- Você tem uma grande reputação, e com isso há grandes responsabilidades. E o ministro só tem a lucrar com a sua pre...

- Você está totalmente certo. - interrompeu imediatamente Hermione, pegando de surpresa o ruivo, que estava acostumado a não ser ouvido.

- S..Sim...Sim, estou.

- Agora, licença.

Ela simplesmente saiu de perto dele. Como Penélope agüentava ele era um mistério.

Hermione estava felizmente sozinha novamente. Mantinha-se longe da multidão e apenas observava a festa.

Talvez esse tenha sido seu erro, pois agora voltava a pensar em Rony. E se...E se ela nunca conseguisse tirar ele de sua cabeça?

- Hermione?

Ela se virou assustada para descobrir quem a chamava. Harry:

- Ah...Oi.

"Se controle, se controle...Não desvie o olhar..."

- Achei você finalmente! Onde estava todo esse tempo?

- Em nenhum lugar...Só...Por aí.

- Ah.

Aquilo não estava dando certo...Nada certo. Ele ia suspeitar de algo!

- Você já sabe o que aconteceu com Rony?

De repente Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar e ela logo desviou seu olhar para o chão:

- Erm...Não...O q-que aconteceu?

- Você não sabe mesmo? - agora a voz de Harry parecia indicar que ele estava a dando uma segunda chance para dizer a verdade...Ou talvez era a imaginação dela.

- Não, não sei.

- O noivado dele com Lilá foi desmanchado.

- Ah...Que ruim. - foi o máximo que ela conseguiu articular, estava tão nervosa que era capaz cair aos pés de Harry e pedir perdão a qualquer segundo.

- E tem mais. - continuou Harry - Ele desapareceu. Ninguém sabe onde ele passou o dia_._ Eu isso me lembrou de algo, até engraçado...Onde _voc_...?

"Ah Meu Merlin! Ele sabe! Ele sabe de tudo! O que faço?"

Ela o interrompeu quase desesperadamente:

- Que coisa, não? Bem, Harry eu preciso ir, tomei vinho demais e agora tenho que procurar um banheiro.

E assim ela quase saiu correndo de perto dele. O seu coração parecia que ia saltar de sua boca, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela suava frio. Não foi em direção de banheiro algum, estava desnorteada e acabou por atravessar o meio do salão onde agora casais dançavam em volta da estátua.

Tentava ao máximo desviar de todos, mas acabou trombando com alguém. Alguém ruivo.

- Hermione, precisamos conversar.

Era definitivamente a voz de Rony.

N/A: Olha, grandes desculpas sobre a descrição do Ministério, eu esqueci completamente como é o lugar em detalhes, principalmente o elevador...E nem sei se a tradução do nome da fonte é Irmandade Mágica, talvez seja Fraternidade...Bem, quando a preguiça passar eu vou ver no livro.

Madame Destany : Thanks! :)

Anna-Malfoy: Risos, engravidar? Não sei! :) Obrigada por ler!

Anna Weasley: Muito obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! :)

Ana Luthor: Muito muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fiquei três vezes feliz em saber que você gostou dessas três fics minhas!! :) Espero que um dia você leia toda As Fases da Lua! :)

Amanda Dumbledore: Sorry pela demora, Amanda! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Vou tentar não demorar tanto agora que estou de férias!


	9. De Olhos Bem Abertos

N/A: Quem quiser, aconselho ouvir "Here With Me" da Dido durante a leitura...Eu ouvi, haha, foi a música que ajudou a me inspirar.

**Capítulo 9 – De Olhos Bem Abertos**

Rony não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo...Gina finalmente o tinha convencido, mas do que...Ele não tinha idéia.

Por que estava naquela festa? O que ele pretendia conseguir com aquilo? Hermione não ia simplesmente cair em seus braços...E ele nem sabia se queria que ela fizesse isso.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor ele simplesmente ir embora...

Mas agora era tarde demais, lá estava ela na sua frente ,e ele tinha que falar com ela.

Sabia que Gina estava certa, Hermione estava com problemas. E ele precisava pelo menos tentar ajudá-la.

Não conseguia simplesmente virar as costas e deixá-la daquele jeito.

Demorou alguns instantes até Hermione perceber o que as palavras de Rony significavam, ela estava ocupada demais tentando sair daquela festa.

- Não, não precisamos. – respondeu, desviando dele.

Rony rapidamente se colocou na sua frente mais uma vez, impedindo a passagem. Ele estendeu sua mão para ela, assim como tinha feito no dia anterior.

- Dança comigo?

- O que? C-Claro que não! E se...

- Harry está ocupado no momento – falou Rony apontando para um grupo de repórteres que cercavam Harry – E além disso...Qual o problema de dois amigos dançarem?

Hermione ficou aliviada ao ouvir ele usar "amigos". No entanto, não estava pronta para dançar com ele, ali, na frente de todos...Principalmente porque tinha medo do que a proximidade dele faria com ela.

- Se você não dançar comigo, vai parecer mais estranho ainda. – continuou Rony quando ela se manteve parada. – Eu prometo que não farei nada que...você não queira.

- Eu..Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Rony...

- Só uma dança e depois eu não peço de novo, ok? Vamos lá...

Hermione continuava ali parada e ele mantinha sua mão estendida. Um lado dela queria dançar com ele, queria novamente estar perto de seu rosto, sentir mais uma vez seu toque...O outro lado não podia esquecer o quanto perigoso aquilo era, principalmente em uma festa cheia de pessoas, pessoas que incluíam o próprio Harry.

Porém, havia o fato de que Rony estava certo: algumas pessoas já estavam os olhando estranhamente, provavelmente imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo parados no meio da pista de dança.

Isso e mais uma mistura de sensações fizeram com que Hermione desse a mão para Rony a guiar.

Ela sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura e um frio na barriga veio logo em seguida.

Sua mão segurou a dele e ela sentiu arrepios.

Quando ele aproximou o rosto dele no dela, o seu coração disparou.

Ela nunca sentira nada disso com Harry, não tinha idéia do que fazer, ou de como evitar fazer algo que não devia.

Os primeiros passos foram relutantes, talvez nenhuns dos dois soubessem o que fazer.

Era uma música lenta que Hermione não conhecia, nem sabia quem a cantava; até duvidava que ouvia alguma música. As pessoas que momentos atrás a preocupavam, não existiam mais. Só havia Rony e ela.

Lentamente Rony se aproximou cada vez mais, e por um momento ela achou que ele ia tentar beijá-la, mas ao invés disso sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu queria falar que...sinto muito. Ao invés de ajudar você, acabei atrapalhando mais.

Hermione estava perplexa...Ele estava se _desculpando_? Ela tinha o magoado, o rejeitado, ele se desculpava?

- Você...você não precisa se desculpar...Fui eu que errei, Rony.

- Não. Eu sabia que você estava confusa e mesmo assim – ele parou por um momento – aconteceu.

- Não vamos falar mais nisso, por favor...Vamos esquecer.

- Tem razão.

Ficaram em silêncio, apenas dançando devagar. Novamente ele sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Eu quero ajudar você, de verdade. Se você concordar, falo com Harry...Vou tentar...

- Não...É melhor não.

- Mas ele não sabe...

- Não tem nada para ele saber.

Rony se afastou um pouco, para a infelicidade de Hermione.

- Está certo, se você diz. – foi o que ele apenas falou.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que ele não estava bravo com ela? Por que não gritava palavrões ou ameaças? Era para ser assim! Por que ele tinha que ser tão carinhoso, tão bom com ela? Como ela iria conseguir esquecê-lo dessa maneira?

- Por que você está assim, Rony? Por que está concordando com tudo que eu falo? Você devia me odiar! Seria mais fácil! Tudo ia ser mais fácil se você me odiasse... – ela disse freneticamente.

- Hermione, eu não consigo te odiar.

- Por que não? Por que? – ela suplicou.

- Por que você acha que nossas brigas nunca nos separaram? Eu não consigo te odiar porque eu te amo. E não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

Hermione abaixou o rosto, não conseguindo o encarar.

- Há muito tempo atrás eu falei para você que só queria ficar ao seu lado. E continuo querendo. É por isso que estou aqui, você não vê? Eu quero estar sempre ao seu lado, para sempre. Eu não suporto ver você infeliz. E se Harry te deixar feliz, que seja...Eu só quero te ajudar.

- Você não pode me ajudar, Rony.

- Me deixe tentar.

Ela encostou seu rosto no ombro dele, percebendo que lágrimas logo viriam.

- Você não pode me ajudar, porque toda vez que estou perto de você me sinto completa. Toda vez que você me abraça, nunca mais quero sair do abraço. Como pode me ajudar a ser feliz com Harry, quando só você me faz feliz? Eu te amo, Rony, e esse é o meu problema.

Os dois dançavam abraçados agora e quase não se mexiam. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, sentindo a música os guiar.

- Não deveria ser assim. Se duas pessoas se amam...Não deviam ter problemas. – falou em voz baixa Rony, amargo.

- Harry...

- Eu sei.

Continuaram em silêncio.

- Talvez...Talvez, se nós... – ele disse fracamente, mal acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

- Não quero magoá-lo. Não posso. – ela o interrompeu, prevendo o que ele diria.

- Se você quiser...eu posso ir embora. – ele começou, a assustando.

- Ir embora?

- Eu posso ir para os Estados Unidos...Posso voltar para lá e eu não seria mais um problema.

- E-Eu...não sei...

Como Hermione desejava poder ficar perto dele assim pelo resto de sua vida, como gostaria de voltar no tempo...Gostaria que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Mas a música terminou, por mais que Hermione não quisesse.

Sem mais a desculpa para ficarem tão próximos um do outro, eles se separaram. Mas ainda ficaram parados no mesmo lugar por um tempo até que Hermione voltou a si.

- É melhor eu ir atrás do – ela ia falar "Harry" mas se lembrou das perguntas que ele tinha feito, não estava preparada ainda para respondê-las – do...Neville.

Rony não falou nada e deixou que ela virasse as costas, indo embora apressada.

Não podia ficar mais com ele, não iria agüentar...Tinha cometido o erro de dizer a ele o que realmente sentia, e agora tudo seria ainda mais difícil.

Precisava sair dali, terminar com aquele dia...Quem sabe acordaria para descobrir que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo? Mas ficar perto de Rony era tudo, menos um pesadelo...

Conforme passava pelo hall, Hermione percebeu que a festa chegava ao seu fim. Havia apenas poucas pessoas agora, e a banda que tocava estava começando a arrumar seus instrumentos para ir.

Ela se lembrou de Harry, temia que ele estivesse suspeitando algo...Ela não ia conseguir inventar alguma mentira para ele, não do jeito que estava.

Para onde ela iria agora?

* * *

Rony observou de longe enquanto Hermione se distanciava. Por um tempo não conseguiu se mover, estava ainda sem ação.

Certo...Ela amava ele.

Será?

Ela tinha dito.

Mesmo?

Por que ela falaria se não fosse verdade?

Ela falou claramente que amava ele, ele tinha ouvido, não foi? E o que ele tinha feito? Nada...

Queria ter beijado Hermione e a levado para bem longe dali, longe de Harry, longe de tudo! Mas ele fez? Não.

Não tinha conseguido, porque, para ela, ele era o problema. Na hora, sentiu que não podia fazer nada a não ser ir embora da Inglaterra e o mais longe possível...Mas queria ter dito para Hermione ir com ele.

Rony continuou a olhando por mais um tempo, observou enquanto ela falava com Neville.

_Não fuja, Rony. E não a deixe fugir. Lute por ela._

Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Gina.

Ele não tinha as tinha seguido antes simplesmente porque não ia lutar uma luta já perdida...Mas...E se não estivesse perdida?

"Droga! Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?"

Ele sentia agora um pouco de saudades dos tempos que tinha se preocupar com Voldemort, Comensais e Draco Malfoy...As coisas eram mais simples naquele tempo. Havia os malvados e então havia Hermione, Harry e ele. Simples. O trio maravilha.

E agora? Adeus trio! Olá, triângulo!

Três pessoas infelizes...Bem, talvez _Harry _não estivesse infeliz, ainda. Ele sempre foi o que demorava vai mais para explodir, o quinto ano tinha sido a maior prova disso.

Rony continuou olhando atentamente enquanto Hermione se despedia de Neville.

Gina quase sempre (por mais que ele odiasse admitir) estava certa. Fugir não era a solução e era exatamente o que estavam fazendo naquele momento.

Hermione estava fugindo agora mesmo: acabava de entrar em uma das lareiras do hall.

Ele sabia agora, Hermione amava ele, e valia a pena lutar por isso. Nenhum dos dois seria feliz se fugissem. E se Harry pelo menos se importasse um pouco com Hermione, perceberia isso. Ele teria que abrir os olhos.

Rony foi ao encontro de Neville e logo de cara perguntou:

- Para onde Hermione foi?

Neville, obviamente, ficou confuso com a pergunta ,mas mesmo assim respondeu.

- Ah...De volta para St.Mungos.

- Obrigado, Neville.

Rony foi de pressa até a lareira que minutos atrás Hermione tinha usado, pegou um pouco de flú e ,respirando fundo, disse:

- ST.MUNGOS!

"Bem, Gina, espero que você esteja certa. Espero mesmo, porque aqui vou eu"

* * *

Harry olhou para o relógio e quando viu que horas eram, se assustou. Eram onze horas.

A festa já tinha quase terminado e ele mal tinha percebido. Estava ocupado demais conversando com Shacklebolt, relembrando seus tempos de Auror.

- Foi bom conversar com você, Harry. E não ter que te chamar de "ministro" – riu o ex-companheiro.

- Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes! – falou alegremente Harry, sabendo que provavelmente eles não iriam fazer aquilo por um longo tempo.

- Claro, claro!

Depois de se despedir de Shacklebolt, Harry atravessou seu olhar pelo salão de festas procurando por Hermione.

Ela simplesmente tinha sumido, _de novo._

Felizmente após um breve momento ele a avistou, estava conversando com Neville.

Quando Harry se moveu para ir ao encontro dela, ela já estava indo até uma das lareiras. Ele parou, apenas observando.

Mal ela tinha desaparecido, Rony surgiu logo em seguida, andando rápido até onde ela estivera.

"Rony?"

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Harry se sentiu aliviado, assim como surpreso. Pelo menos o amigo não estava em um pub sombrio bebendo até não poder mais, isso era uma boa noticia.

Ainda assim...Era estranho ele estar em uma festa do Ministério. Não fazia o tipo de Rony ir a eventos sociais quando estava bravo ou deprimido.

Harry continuou seu caminhou até a lareira e Neville o tocou no ombro.

- St.Mungos. Foi para onde Hermione foi.

Era exatamente o que Harry queria saber.

- Obrigado, Neville.

Neville o olhou, mostrando se preocupado. Talvez até com um pouco de medo em ver que Harry ia usar a lareira.

* * *

Hermione desejava simplesmente cair em sua cama, dormir e esquecer aquela noite. No entanto, o fato que a sua cama também era a cama de _Harry_, a impedia de aparatar para casa. Então ali estava ela, em St.Mungos, indo em direção a sua sala.

Tinha acabado de sair de uma das lareiras e agora andava em um dos corredores do hospital.

Eram onze horas e os pacientes estavam todos sedados ou então dormindo, e apenas o pronto-socorro ainda estava funcionando.

O corredor estava vazio. Ou pelo menos Hermione achava isso. Havia passos apressados atrás dela, ela temia saber de quem eles pertenciam.

Tinha se declarado para Rony e para que?

Não podiam ficar juntos, então por que só aumentou o sofrimento?

- Hermione?

"Ah, não. Por favor, chega." Era a voz dele.

- Hermione...Espera.

Rony estava atrás dela e, por mais que doesse, ela se virou para encará-lo.

- Gina me disse uma coisa, hoje de manhã. Ela me disse que eu estava fugindo. Disse que não adiantaria eu ir embora daqui, porque o sofrimento ia continuar. Disse que eu precisava parar de fugir e lutar por você. E eu...Eu não ouvi ela, eu vim aqui hoje não para te conquistar, mas para tentar te ajudar porque não acreditava que você me amava.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, e ele continuou.

- Mas você me ama.

- Rony...

- Me deixe falar... – ele a interrompeu, com o olhar suplicante - Você me ama. E eu não consigo acreditar ainda, mas você disse. E então eu vou lutar por você.

- Eu sou casada com Harry.

- Eu não me importo.

- Pare com isso, Rony. Por favor, não deixe tudo mais difícil ainda...

_I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here,  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory___

- Eu vou lutar por você, Hermione. Não vou fugir. Não vou consigo viver sem você. E se você me ama, por que não podemos ficar juntos?

- Você sabe porque. Você acha que poderia simplesmente ficar com você e feliz, sabendo o quanto feri Harry? Como poderia acordar todo dia e não sentir culpa?

- Você não tem culpa de não amar Harry. Ninguém controla isso.

- Não é fácil assim...

Rony colocou sua mão no rosto dela, e esse simples toque a fez sentir arrepios.

_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_

- Eu quero ficar com você para sempre, Hermione Granger. Eu te amo. Me deixe fazê-la feliz.

- Não, Rony. É Hermione Potter, agora. É tarde mais para você me amar.

- Eu sempre te amei, muito antes de qualquer outro homem.

Ele passou sua mão em seu cabelo, aproximando seu rosto.

- Pare, por favor, pare. – ela murmurou, se afastando.

_I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
  
_

- Será que você não vê, Rony? É tarde demais para ficarmos juntos. Eu queria tanto voltar no tempo...Queria tanto ter dito que amava você quando...Queria simplesmente ficar ao seu lado para sempre – ela parou – Mas não posso. Eu te amo, mas não posso. Você não entende? Harry...Eu nunca seria feliz. E só de estar perto de você me machuca mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu sinto muito.

Rony abaixou o rosto.

_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me.___

Ela estava perdida, lágrimas já não podiam ser controladas. Ela sentiu a mão dele secar seu rosto.

Seus rostos estavam mais uma vez próximos.

Por mais que Hermione não quisesse, desejava estar de novo nos braços dele e sentir-se segura...Deixar ele lhe dizer que tudo ia dar certo.

- Eu também sinto. – ele sussurrou triste.

Os lábios dele encontram os dela, quase sem querer. Nenhum dos dois planejara, mas nenhum dos dois resistiu.

Foi um beijo suave e triste. Um último beijo.

Harry olhava, sem palavras, seus dois melhores amigos.

Tinha acabado de entrar no corredor e agora estava estático. Não conseguia se mover. O sangue em suas veias congelou.

A cena que via não podia ser real.

Hermione e Rony se beijando.

A sua mulher e seu melhor amigo se beijando.

O mundo de repente parecia fora de ordem.

Parecia que via tudo pela primeira vez, e desta vez com olhos bem abertos.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, eu oficialmente odeio essa fan fic. Sério. O que eu fiz, por Melin? Eu estou me sentindo pior que a Hermione. Estou me sentindo culpada! Me perdoa, JK???

Aiaiia....Pobre Harry! Pobre Hermione...Pobre Rony! I'm sooo sorry!

Quero agradecer a minha beta Pati! Thanks!!

**Ana Luthor**: Que bom que você gostou da relação da Gina com o Rony, eu também gosto de escrever bastante essas cenas :) Não demorei para atualizar tanto assim dessa vez, espero! :) Bem, uma das coisas que você disse aconteceu, risos, a ficha do pobre Harry resolveu cair ;

**Amanda Dumbledore**: Risos! :) O Harry realmente está cego nessa fic, mas prometo que até o final ele vai melhorar.H/C eu te garanto que não vai acontecer!

**Rita-Granger: **Muito obrigada por continuar lendo a fic e comentar! :)


	10. Um duelo

**Capítulo 10 – Um duelo**

Ela fechara os olhos, não queria ver nada, apenas sentir. Viver aquele momento até o último segundo que pudesse, porque se parasse, nada mais sentiria.

Mas não podia continuar assim, aquilo teria que terminar.

Seus lábios devagar se afastaram dos dele.

Ela o abraçou. Era um adeus e os dois sabiam.

Hermione abriu os olhos, havia lágrimas neles prontas para cair. Ao fazer isso, no entanto, ela acabou vendo Harry Potter, estático logo atrás dela e de Rony.

Seus olhos estavam abertos e mostravam choque.

A única reação que ela teve foi largar Rony, quase o empurrando e gritar, correndo em sua direção.

- Harry!

Mas era tarde demais ,ele tinha sumido ,virando a esquina do corredor.

- Hermione? O que...? – o ruivo a seguindo depressa.

- Rony! Harry...Harry...Ele..viu tudo! – soluçou Hermione, completamente perdida.

Harry tinha visto tudo! Ele sabia agora...O que faria? Só de imaginar o que ele estava passando, Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração.

Sem olhar para trás, Hermione correu atrás dele, deixando Rony para trás com uma expressão confusa.

Talvez se ela o encontrasse poderia explicar...

Explicar o que, exatamente? Que ela estava apaixonada por Rony? Que aquele beijo tinha sido o último deles?

Milhares de diferentes explicações passaram pela mente dela enquanto corria pelos corredores silenciosos e vazios de St.Mungos.

Não havia sinal dele.

* * *

Rony observou de longe, ainda confuso, Hermione sair de sua vista. 

Ele ouvira certo?

Harry tinha realmente visto os dois se beijando?

"Que maravilha."

Surpreendentemente ,Rony estava entre estar contente com isso ou então muito infeliz. Dependeria de Hermione, então. Ela seria quem determinaria o que ele sentia.

Ele poderia seguir ela, mas para que, exatamente? Se ela encontrasse Harry, era talvez melhor que conversasse a sós com ele.

Rony gostaria de imaginar a reação do amigo (mais provavelmente ex-amigo), não para rir e sim porque não tinha idéia de como Harry iria reagir.

O Harry do passado com certeza estava em algum lugar segurando sua raiva e assim que visse ou Rony ou Hermione explodiria neles.

Quanto ao Harry de hoje, Rony não tinha certeza. Não conhecia mais ele.

"Talvez chame o Percy para cuidar de tudo" pensou, amargo ,Rony.

Ele fitou o corredor por onde Hermione havia corrido. Talvez fosse melhor ele ir embora. Não havia mais razão para ficar ali.

Tinha tentado lutar, mas perdera. Hermione escolheu Harry.

Rony pegou um papel do bolso. Antes de vir até a festa comprara uma passagem para os Estados Unidos via porta-chave.

Na verdade, tinha comprado duas passagens, na ingênua esperança que Hermione fosse embora com ele.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o corredor antes de se virar em direção oposta para encontrar a saída.

No final, tudo estava como sempre esteve.

Inútil era a palavra para descrever como se sentia. Frustrado era outra. E com raiva, por que não?

Harry tinha conseguido mais uma vez levar Hermione.

Novamente sentiu raiva dele, mais uma vez deixou-se tomar pela amargura. Mas de que adiantava? Nada ia mudar.

Rony deixou um longo suspirou escapar quando sentiu algo tocando o seu pescoço.

- Vira. – uma voz rouca vinda de trás dele rosnou.

Rony já sabia quem estava lá, já sabia quem apontava uma varinha para ele. "Pelo menos ele não chamou o Percy para fazer o trabalho sujo."

Rony se virou, com um meio-sorriso estampado no rosto. Também colocou a mão no bolso devolvendo a passagem e segurando com firmeza a sua varinha.

- O que você vai fazer, Harry? – o ruivo desafiou. – Fazer um longo e chato discurso sobre o par de chifres que ganhou?

Harry não respondeu, o encarou sério. E Rony segurou com mais força sua varinha, pronto para retirá-la do bolso.

Por alguns momentos os dois permaneceram assim. Parados, um encarando o outro.

Harry parecia pronto para jogar Rony contra a parede com um feitiço.

E Rony não podia realmente culpá-lo por isso, ele mesmo queria dar um belo soco na cara de Harry.

- Por que? – finalmente a voz de Harry soou.

- Por que não? – riu Rony amargamente, sedento para magoar Harry.

Os dois ouviram o som de passos próximos.

- Eu não sei o que há com você, Rony.

- Você nunca sabe de nada, Harry.

- É por causa da Lilá? É por isso? Ficou carente, Hermione foi te consolar e você se aproveitou disso?!

Rony riu alto. Harry realmente acreditava que o beijo tinha sido forçado, que Hermione não queria beijá-lo.

- Ou será que é inveja de novo? Não agüentou ver ela e eu felizes, enquanto a sua vida é uma droga? Todos sempre falaram para mim isso. Todos. E eu, idiota, não ouvia. É claro que você não passa de invejoso.

Rony não respondeu, preferiu esperar por mais teorias. Tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, mas estava longe de ignorar a varinha apontada a centímetros de seu nariz.

- Você lembra da conversa que tivemos antes do casamento, não lembra?

- Como poderia me esquecer? Foi o momento mais enriquecedor da minha vida! – riu novamente Rony, com sarcasmo – Como foi mesmo? Ah sim! Você disse: "Ela me escolheu, aceite isso. Espero que você não seja um problema entre nós...Não gostaria que nossa amizade acabasse."

- E ainda não quero. Mas você não me deu escolha.

- Noticia urgente, colega: nossa amizade já acabou faz tempo.

Harry olhou para Rony, com desgosto.

- Que bom que você concorda, então. Posso acabar com a sua raça agora. Você nunca mais vai chegar perto da _minha_ esposa, compreendeu? – Harry ameaçou colocando a varinha bem no meio dos olhos de Rony.

Rony abriu mais seu sorriso. E em um piscar de olhos tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para o rosto de Harry.

- Quero ver você tentar me impedir, ministro.

Mais uma vez ficaram parados, nenhum dos dois mostrando sinais de nervosismo. E outra vez ouviram passos, desta vez mais próximos.

De repente ,cada um se moveu para lados opostos, ainda cara a cara. Começaram se rodear, como se estivessem usando espadas e não varinhas.

- Me diz, o que você está mais preocupado? Com a sua reputação? Honra? Com o que O Profeta vai dizer?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu já até vejo: "Triângulo escandaloso! Melhor amigo e esposa do ministro transam em cima de sua mesa enquanto ele toma cafezinho!"

Rony conseguiu ferir Harry. Seu rosto contorceu-se de raiva.

- Espera! Tem mais! Quer saber o mais divertido?

Ele ia contar, ele ia falar que Hermione tinha dito que amava ele. Que ela falara o quanto se sentia sozinha com Harry. Ia abrir os olhos do idiota.

Mas algo o fez parar.

"_Você acha que poderia simplesmente ficar com você e feliz, sabendo o quanto feri Harry? Como poderia acordar todo dia e não sentir culpa?"_

Era a escolha de Hermione. Se ele falasse...Qualquer chance de Harry e ela ficarem juntos acabaria. Era melhor Rony ficar com toda a culpa.

Mas se ele falasse...Então o casamento deles acabaria e quem sabe...quem sabe Hermione e Rony poderiam...

Não. Não ia falar.

É claro que isso não significava que não ia acabar com Harry. Ele já ia ser considerado o culpado de tudo aquilo, então pelo menos devia aproveitar o máximo e descontar toda sua frustração em Harry.

- _Expeliarmus_!

Rony olhou para Harry, mas não tinha sido ele que lançara o feitiço. Na verdade a varinha de Harry tinha acabado de voar para longe.

- _Expeliarmus_! – dessa vez foi a de Rony.

Ele se virou e encontrou Hermione, sem fôlego. Nenhum dos três falou nada, Harry a olhava surpreso, Rony irritado e ela evitava o olhar dos dois.

- Hermione...Por que...Ele merece...Ele vai pagar por te beijar...O que aconteceu? – finalmente Harry perguntou, em um tom suplicante.

- Aconteceu algo que você não faz com ela há muito tempo, oras. Afinal, quanto tempo mesmo que vocês não dormem juntos? Puxa, Harry...Sabe, tem umas poções que podem ajudar...a levantar as coisas... - interrompeu Rony, antes que Hermione falasse qualquer coisa.

A resposta veio em forma de um soco, um soco bem em seu queixo. E outro no seu olho direito.

Mas Rony não ia se abalar tão facilmente, respondeu com um gancho de direita e depois empurrou Harry contra a parede com toda a força que conseguiu.

O que se seguiu foi uma série de socos, chutes e empurrões. Nem os gritos de Hermione os fizeram parar, na verdade, apenas aumentaram o ódio que os dois sentiam.

Amizade? Que amizade? Rony só queria estourar os miolos de Harry Potter por todo aquele corredor.

Sentiu um chute em seu estomago. A dor foi forte e ele parou, colocando a mão onde doía mais.

Harry também parara. Tinha a mão no rosto que sangrava rapidamente. Parecia buscar fôlego...

Mas Rony não ia deixar. Ainda com uma das mãos na barriga ele avançou em direção de Harry, como um balaço em direção de um jogador.

O choque de corpos fez com que Harry perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse a apenas alguns centímetros de sua varinha. Ele estendeu o braço, a pegando.

Levantou-se rapidamente e estava prestes a apontá-la para Rony, quando esse lhe deu um soco forte no nariz. E depois outro na mandíbula.

No fim Harry caiu, inconsciente.

Era claro quem tinha vencido. Rony não tinha nada a não ser uma dor em seu estomago e um lábio cortado...Já Harry ganhara um belo olho inchado, um nariz quebrado e costas doidas. Seu rosto chegava perto a de um dos adversários de Duda quando ele era um boxeador.

Rony passou a mão no lábio, limpando um pouco de sangue. Respirou fundo, procurando recuperar forças.

Hermione, que tinha estado freneticamente tentando os parar, estava agora com a mão na boca, chocada.

Ela virou o rosto para ele, em uma mistura de choque e indignação. Rapidamente se abaixou perto de Harry e olhou seus ferimentos antes de se virar mais uma vez para Rony.

- Qual o seu problema?!

- Qual o _meu _problema?!

- Como você faz uma coisa dessas! Onde está a sua cabeça? Em pleno St.Mungos! Um duelo trouxa! E olhe isso! Ele está inconsciente! Olha o rosto dele! Você se parece com um troll sem noção, Ronald Weasley! Batendo nele como se...

- Você fala como se fosse minha culpa!

- Vai me dizer que não foi você que acabou de bater nele bem na minha frente!

- Ele começou!

- Ah, quanta maturidade! E não foi ele! Você que fez aqueles comentários horríveis... – ela fez uma pausa, com uma expressão de tristeza – Por que fez isso? Você só piorou tudo!

- Ele mereceu.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar fulminante antes de pegar sua própria varinha e começar a curar Harry. Foi nesse momento que Rony percebeu que ela tinha chorado. Ele suspirou, cansado.

- Não se preocupe.

- Ah, claro, não há nada para se preocupar...Honestamente, você tem alguma coisa nessa cabeça vazia?

- Ele acha que forcei você a me beijar. Para o idiota, a culpa é toda minha, você é totalmente inocente e continua sendo a miss perfeita. Então ,não se preocupe.

Ela não falou nada, mas ele podia jurar quer viu alivio em seu rosto.

- E tem mais: – ele voltou a dar o pequeno sorriso – Eu não vou mais ser um problema para você. Estou indo embora, permanentemente. Não tem mais nada para mim aqui.

Rony se virou para ir embora, mas antes disse:

- Fala para a Gina que ela estava errada.

* * *

N_/A: Não adianta eu me desculpar pela demora não? Peço desculpas mesmo assim, entre cansaço e bloqueio as coisas ficam complicadas. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo:_

_Anna Martins: Muito obrigada espero que continue gostando da fic!_

_Ana Luthor: Haha! Pois é, a Hermione está dando muita chance para outra vir roubar o Rony! Hmmm...isso me dá uma idéia... Não posso prometer nada porque aí perde a graça, hehe. Mas morrer ele não morre, haha! E não se importe com o tamanho da review, eu amo reviews longas!_

_Diana: Sorry por demorar e nunca comentar o seus reviews! Acho que é porque só comecei a responder eles recentemente! Muito obrigada pelo comment! Me deixou muito feliz! Eu também acho: quanto mais triste, mais lindo, sem dúvida. _

_Rita: Obrigada pelo review! H/G? Bem, eu não sei realmente. Eu não gosto muito da idéia de final de novela onde todo mundo ou casa ou tem filho ou os dois ;) Mas quem sabe, não? Depois de tudo isso o pobre do Harry vai precisar de um apoio, romântico ou não...E dúvido que bruxos fazem terapia :D _

_Amanda: Thanks! A realmente, foi mais uma bela de uma queda de ficha de 10 toneladas, haha. E depois desse capítulo então! :P Espero que continue gostando da fic!_

_Isinha: Haha, pobrezinho do Harry, eu gosto dele...Luna? Bem, acho que agora é um pouco tarde demais para colocar a DiLua no meio de toda essa confusão ;) D/G com certeza, pelo menos nessa fic, não acontece, sorry. _

_Melany: Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando! _

_Nathoca: O final feliz? Bem, ainda demora dois capítulos para o final se ele é feliz, bem, aí é outra estória ;) _

_Lunamour: Haha, autográfos? Haha...O-o;;;_

_Dany: Parece que gosto de massacrar os personagens não? Haha....Até eu mesma fiquei com pena deles, haha. Obrigada por ler!_

_Nana Weasley: Nossa, entre as 5? Nossa, muito obrigada! :) Coloque sim a sua fic, por que não? Escrever é tão bom e é melhor ainda quando outras pessoas lêem! Se você se registrar no você tem a opção de receber avisos quando as fan fics que quiser forem atualizadas! É muito bom! Eu te aviso, no problem :)_

_Obrigada por todos os comentários! Nossa, foram muitos! Mais de 40 no total! Nossa, nunca tive tantas reviews assim! Oo Muito obrigada para todo mundo, desculpe a demora novamente e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo 10! _


	11. Confissões de Almas Solitárias

N/A: Eu senti que a fan fic precisava mudar o rumo por um tempo. As coisas estavam começando a ficar "quentes" demais, haha...Fiquei surpresa com as reações de vocês em relação a Hermione e Harry. Achei que não passei a idéia certa dos dois. Resolvi então dar mais "voz" a eles, afinal no capítulo anterior só o Rony teve o direito da "fala". Coloquei esse capítulo a mais e parei um pouco com a trama, por hora. Espero, no entanto, não ter caído no melodrama.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Confissões de almas solitárias**

Hermione deu mais uma volta pelo pequeno quarto, vazio a não ser por ela e Harry, ainda desacordado.

Seus passos eram pausados, e andava conforme sua mente pensava. Com cautela.

Harry estava longe de seu alcance, fisicamente e mentalmente. Seus ferimentos haviam sido curados, mas ele ainda estava inconsciente.

Ela só tinha a agradecer por isso. Não estava preparada para conversar com ele. Pelo menos ainda não. Estaria em breve.

Enquanto correra atrás da sombra dele pelos corredores de St.Mungos, antes da briga entre Rony e ele, ela criava dezenas de explicações, cenários e até, para sua vergonha, mentiras. Tudo elaborado para consertar algo, ela percebeu, que já não podia ser mais reparado.

Nada havia dado certo. E Hermione sabia que a culpa disso estava em seus ombros. Aquele era um momento para pensar com lógica e calma. E apesar de sua respiração ofegante indicar o contrário, ela procurava se manter calma.

O duelo entre Rony e Harry abriu seus olhos para a certeza de que nada seria como era antes. Não havia mais o que esconder nem para onde fugir, Hermione teria que enfrentar as conseqüências daqueles últimos dias.

Ela considerou as últimas palavras de Rony, tentando esquecer o fato que ele iria para os Estados Unidos e se concentrando no que tinha dito sobre o beijo: Harry pareceu não perceber a verdade.

Hermione olhou para o rosto dele. Nele havia uma expressão estranhamente serena.

Havia a chance de que sua traição, de que seus sentimentos por Rony pudessem ainda ser escondidos?

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, forçando esses pensamentos para longe.

Não; era a sua resposta. Não podia fazer isso.

Quando Rony lhe disse o que Harry achava que tinha visto, aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água, ela não ficou feliz, não ficou aliviada. Apenas, e só agora (para a sua vergonha), entendeu que ao enganar Harry fazia aquilo que menos queria: o magoava.

Estava mentindo para o seu melhor amigo, não só sobre a traição mas sobre algo muito mais importante: o fato que não amava ele.

Hermione Granger sempre usava a lógica, a razão e livros. E se orgulhava disso. Mas também se orgulhava do fato que podia ler seus dois melhores amigos como ninguém. Hermione _Potter _no entanto, não passava de uma pessoa infeliz, que lia livros mas não realmente os entendia...E mal conseguia se compreender.

O que teria acontecido com ela?

Quando jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que os livros e lógica era seus pontos fortes, eles também serviam como um escudo para protege-la de suas falhas. Ela sempre fora insegura quanto suas habilidades, principalmente aquelas que se referiam a sentimentos, buscando proteção por trás da razão. Com os anos de convivência com Rony e Harry, aquilo pareceu diminuir e sua autoconfiança começou a se fortalecer.

Foi assim que conseguiu enfrentar os anos finais de Hogwarts, com Voldemort ameaçando tudo que ela amava. Foi através da coragem de Harry e da amizade de Rony que ela conseguiu sobreviver a tanto desespero.

Foi então que tudo desmoronou, o "trio maravilha" se despedaçou assim como os três amigos.

Não havia mais equilibro, não havia mais a segurança nem o complemento de Rony. Harry se distanciou como nunca e Hermione estava sozinha e insegura de novo.

Os dois anos que Rony passou nos Estados Unidos foram marcados por uma solidão dolorida e depressão.

Harry treinava para se tornar um auror e parecia evita-la. Evita todos naquela época, feridas da guerra que ainda se recusam a cicatrizar.

Hermione conseguiu o seu primeiro emprego em St.Mungos, mas nunca pensara que trabalharia nisso durante o resto da sua vida, pretendia trabalhar no Ministério. Mais uma amostra de como tudo mudara.

Ela passava a maioria do seu tempo livre, sozinha. Sentia saudades dos dois melhores amigos...principalmente de Rony, apesar de na época não perceber o porquê disto.

Hermione ainda lembrava das refeições solitárias, apenas com Bichento ronronando em seus pés. E dos dias de inverno, relembrando com tristeza Hogwarts. Ela, naquela época, estava certa que nunca mais ia conseguir ter a amizade que teve na escola. Até tinha pesadelos, por mais ridículos que parecessem, onde morria velha e sozinha em uma casa vazia.

Quando Harry finalmente começou a trabalhar como auror, eles começaram se ver novamente.

Foi um alívio e ela se agarrou forte na amizade dele. E ele fizera o mesmo.

A maioria da população bruxa acreditava que os dois eram o melhor casal de toda a Inglaterra. Destino, diziam alguns. Lógica matemática, falavam outros, como dois mais dois.

Muito antes de Hermione achar que estava apaixonada por Harry, já a consideravam derretida por ele. Rony Weasley nunca fora incluído naquela equação matemática.

Muitos tablóides e mesmo o Profeta espalhavam histórias românticas, de jantares à luz de velas flutuantes até a viagens secretas a Paris. Nada disso aconteceu.

De fato, nem houve namoro. Os dois tiveram uma conversa onde concordaram que estavam em um relacionamento romântico e Harry lhe pediu sua mão em noivado.

Ele, é claro, foi romântico. Mas não houve nada que o cinema trouxa costuma mostrar.

Na época isso fora algo para se orgulhar...Ela não era e nunca foi uma jovem boba buscando paixonites. Não precisava daquelas besteiras.

Estava feliz porque não estava mais sozinha e deprimida. E o resto? Não importava.

Até é claro, ela abrir os olhos para a realidade.

O movimento rápido na cama ao lado a fez sair de seus pensamentos. Harry agora se debatia levemente.

Não era uma situação incomum e Hermione já o tinha visto assim muitas noites. Ele estava sonhando, ou mais provavelmente, em um pesadelo.

Chegara a hora.

Hermione gentilmente tocou o rosto de Harry e em voz baixa disse em seu ouvido:

- Acorde, Harry. É só um sonho.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos e se deparou com Hermione, ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, mas logo que viu ele acordado abriu um sorriso.

- Que bom que acordou! Você estava tendo mais um daqueles pesadelos...Fiquei preocupada.

Seu rosto era tão gentil e confortante que ele imediatamente passou de desconfiança para felicidade.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, colocando sua mão na testa.

- Você ficou inconsciente. Mas nada sério. – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo – Você consegue levantar?

- Consigo.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, se isso era possível, e estendeu sua mão para ele.

- Ótimo! Todos estão esperando para te ver.

Ele olhou para ela confuso, quem esperava por ele? Mas o sorriso de Hermione era tão doce que ele não parou para perguntar mais nada e apenas levantou dando à mão a ela e saindo o quarto.

Pensando que encontraria um grupo de repórteres ansiosos em saber como o ministro estava, Harry ficou surpreso ao ver, Dumbledore, os Weasley, Lupin, Sirius e Rony esperando por ele.

Quando ele apareceu foi recebido com abraços e sorrisos. Um a um todos falaram com ele.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu para ele e colocou a mão sob seu ombro. Harry se sentiu confiante mas com uma pontada de saudades, que ele não conseguia explicar.

Depois Sirius se aproximou dele...E por alguma razão Harry sentiu uma emoção forte, como se uma faca perfurasse seu coração. Não entendeu o porquê mas algo lhe gritava que havia alguma coisa de errado com aquela cena. Como se nenhum deles devesse estar ali.

Harry abraçou Sirius forte, temendo que ele desaparecesse a qualquer segundo. Apenas depois de um longo tempo ele teve coragem terminar o abraço.

Todos os rostos, o hospital, tudo parecia estranhamente difuso...E fora de lugar. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia seguro, um medo desconhecido tomava conta. Ele começava a se sentir sufocado.

Era Rony o abraçando. Ou pelo menos foi assim que pareceu no começo, logo o abraço mostrou-se traiçoeiro...

Harry sentiu uma dor incrível em sua barriga e Rony se afastou. Harry pode ver então a faca em seu estomago e o sangue nas suas mãos quando ele tocou o ferimento.

Ele olhou para Rony em total choque. E apenas para aumenta-lo viu que o rosto do ruivo estava vazio, seus olhos brancos e no lugar da boca um buraco negro infinito. Usava uma máscara. Era um comensal da morte.

Harry buscou socorro nas pessoas à sua volta mas uma a uma elas desapareceram, Hermione entre elas até ele ficar sozinho.

Agora o hospital já não era claro, Harry não estava mais lá.

Ele estava em uma sala escura, vazia e fria. Não havia nada, nem ninguém ali. Apenas um grande e desolado vazio.

Desesperado, ele começou a tatear as paredes buscando alguma saída. Não havia nenhuma.

Seu corpo foi tomado por uma sensação de terror.

Todos tinham o deixado sozinho.

Sirius...Dumbledore...E agora Rony e Hermione.

Ele gritou.

* * *

- Acorde, Harry. É só um sonho.

A voz de Hermione era tudo menos doce, o que indicou a Harry que tinha acordado. Ele abriu os olhos, buscando se acostumar com a luminosidade.

Lentamente a briga e o beijo voltaram em sua mente. Isso definitivamente explicava o sonho e a dor que latejava em sua cabeça.

Harry percebeu que estava em uma cama em um pequeno quarto de St.Mungos, Hermione olhava para ele sua expressão revelando uma mistura de preocupação e culpa. Harry não sabia exatamente como se sentir, se ficava bravo, aterrorizado ou triste. Nenhum daqueles sentimentos parecia refletir o que deveras sentia.

Talvez traído fosse mais apropriado. Traído como marido e como amigo.

- Precisamos conversar. Porque se não conversamos agora, acho que nunca vamos conseguir – disse Hermione, séria.

Harry não respondeu, ainda atordoado. Hermione pegou a mão direita dele e olhou em seu rosto, decidida.

- Primeiro....Bem, eu vou repetir isso muitas vezes mas...desculpe. Me desculpe, Harry. – seu tom começou a ficar mais emocionado – Por favor, me desculpe.

Harry ainda estava um tanto confuso mas pelo menos sabia que o beijo não tinha sido culpa dela.

- Hermione! Você não precisa se desculpar! Foi Rony...Ele...

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos já aguados.

- Não, Harry. Não vou dizer que Rony é inocente, mas...eu também sou culpada por aquilo. Nós nos beijamos..._Os dois_. _Eu _quis também.

Foi como levar outro soco no estômago.

- P-por que? – parecia que havia alguma coisa presa em sua garganta. Ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

- Sinto muito, Harry...Fiz tudo, tentei de tudo para negar o que aconteceu, o que eu sinto. Mas não posso fazer mais isso. Seria injusto comigo e com você.

Harry olhou para o chão. Traído, sozinho como no sonho.

- Eu, eu descobri que amo Rony. Não queria te magoar...então escondi. Por favor, me perdoe. Achava que era passageiro, que não era nada. N-nós também, também dormimos...juntos.

Harry não disse nada, estava entre raiva e tristeza, não sabia qual iria o consumir primeiro. Hermione continuava a falar, a pedir perdão, a tentar explicar algo que para Harry não possuía lógica.

Estava tudo bem..._Sempre esteve tudo bem_. _Tudo perfeito. _O que tinha acontecido? Por que tinha acontecido? E...pior: quando tinha acontecido? Há quanto tempo ele estava sendo enganado?

- Quando...? – ele conseguiu murmurar ainda encarando o chão branco do quarto.

A voz de Hermione ficou mais suave.

- Há dois dias.

- De repente, do nada, você acordou e disse: ah...acho que amo Rony?

- Não, Harry. Não foi assim...

Mas ele a interrompeu, não queria ouvir mais nada:

- Não foi? Então me explique como em dois dias um casamento perfeito de repente não existe mais! – sua voz estava ficando mais alta.

- N-Nunca foi perfeito, Harry.

Outro soco. Dessa vez na cara.

- Por favor entenda, Harry...Foi um erro, tudo foi um erro. Eu não era feliz. Você também não é, Harry, não de verdade. Eu te amo, Harry...Nunca quis de magoar, mas não somos felizes juntos.

- Eu sou feliz. – ele sussurrou, agora não tendo mais certeza se realmente era.

- Tem certeza? Tem certeza que faz diferença se sou eu ou qualquer outra garota do seu lado? Você está distante. Desde que Sirius, Dumbledore...Desde que a guerra terminou. Está se enganando desde então. O emprego de ministro, o nosso casamento...Foi tudo falso. Eu...

Tudo aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Falso? Se enganando? Ele _era _feliz! Tinha um ótimo emprego, dinheiro, esposa...Uma vida _normal_, como ele sempre quis. Sua vida não estava sendo controlada por uma maldita profecia, não havia um monstro querendo matar seus amigos e ele. Os comensais da morte tinham sido colocados em Azkaban ou mortos, os assassinatos de Sirius e Dumbledore tinham sido vingados. Como ele poderia não ser feliz?

Era pedir muito uma vida normal?

Claro que _no momento_ ele não se sentia _nada _feliz. Rony, seu suposto melhor amigo, o tinha traído. E agora Hermione fazia a mesma coisa. Os dois mentiram para ele. E aquilo o corroeu por dentro, os dois melhores amigos dele haviam o traído. Uma súbita raiva o tomou e ele percebeu que aquilo o machucava muito mais que seu casamento terminado.

Era como no sonho. Sentia como se uma faca perfurava seu interior e todos o abandonavam, não havia nada pior do que aquele sentimento de traição.

Hermione ainda continuava balbuciando desculpas, mas ele não a ouvia mais. Nada poderia ser desculpado.

- Você mentiu para mim. Você e Rony. Eu confiava nos dois mais que qualquer um. – seu tom era perigoso. – E vocês me traíram.

- Harry, não foi algo planejado...Nunca quisemos que isso acontecesse! Foi um acidente! Se eu soubesse que amava Rony...

Harry levantou o rosto, a encarando firme.

- Chega, Hermione.

Ela olhou para ele, lágrimas silenciosas se preparam para escorrer. Harry se levantou, tirou sua aliança e colocou na mão dela.

- Chega. Eu poderia ter aceitado! Poderia ter entendido! Antes. Agora não. Você ia continuar mentindo...Os dois iam continuar me enganando, se eu não tivesse visto o beijo. Mentindo para mim! Chega. Não fale mais comigo. Acabou, como você queria.

Hermione não chorou, como ele previra, simplesmente assentiu e saiu de seu caminho para que ele passasse.

Ele saiu do quarto, a deixando sozinha, e não olhou para trás.

Sentiu-se como nunca se sentia há anos: perdido mas mais que isso, solitário. Voltava a ser aquele garoto auror, forçado a crescer antes do tempo graças a Voldemort, que ia de missão em missão prendendo qualquer criatura maligna que pudesse só para tentar diminuir a dor que sentia.

Voltava a ser o garoto-que-sobreviveu mas que preferia não ter sobrevivido.

* * *

Rony não olhou para trás, não parou nem para pensar. Estava orgulhoso disso. Era um feito e tanto.

Pisou para fora da vitrine falsa, fora de St.Mungos, com a cabeça levantada. A rua vazia não lhe trazia nenhum sentimento. Ele estava cansado de sentimentos.

Enquanto ele levantava sua varinha e chamava o Noitibus, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era se tinha terminado de empacotar tudo e se não havia esquecido de nada.

Ainda tinha uma hora até o porta-chave abrir e o levar para os Estados Unidos. Voltou para o seu apartamento primeiro, pegando suas malas.

O lugar ficou vazio. Era o fim de tudo aquilo.

Apagou as luzes, trancou a porta e subiu novamente no ônibus roxo, seguindo para a estação de porta-chaves internacionais.

Não estava olhando para trás. Era definitivo.

Chegou na estação, despediu-se do motorista e deu sua passagem para o bruxo encarregado. O homem abriu um sorriso e lhe disse:

- Você não era o jogador do Puddlemore? Vai caçar garotas nos EUA? Ouvi dizer que elas são doidas pelo sotaque. Bem, sr.Weasley, o seu porta chave parte daqui vinte minutos, pode esperar sentado ali.

O homem apontou para uma fileira de bancos almofadados há alguns metros dali. Rony procurou não sentir no bolso a segunda passagem que tinha comprado para Hermione e se sentou em um dos lugares vazios.

Passou vários minutos entre ansiedade e resignação. Por um tempo apenas tentou se convencer que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ir embora era certo.

Porque desta não estava fugindo de nada. Havia declarado seus sentimentos para Hermione e Gina não tinha mais nenhum argumento para segura-lo ali.

Hermione tinha tomado a decisão dela e agora era vez dele.

Então por que não parava de olhar para a entrada da estação, como se esperasse que Hermione entrasse a qualquer minuto ali?

Por que ainda tinha a droga da esperança de que ela viesse correndo atrás dele?

E ainda pior: por que se sentia culpado de ter batido na cara branquela de Harry? Não devia se arrepender daquilo! Ele mereceu!

Será?

E será que ele realmente queria que Hermione viesse correndo atrás dele? Ele queria ser realmente só o estepe? A sobra?

Ela dizia que amava ele...mas então porque correu atrás de Harry até mesmo depois dele saber de tudo?

Ele soltou um suspiro. De qualquer forma esperava que ela fosse feliz.

- Sr.Weasley?

Rony não fez nada a não ser levantar a cabeça na direção do bruxo.

- O seu porta-chave está pronto. Está na hora de partir.

Sim, estava na hora de partir.

Rony se levantou e foi em direção da sua nova vida.

* * *

N/A: O capítulo mais chato, frustrante e doido que eu escrevi. Não me pergunte porque coloquei esse sonho doido do Harry...Eu mesma não sei, estava tentando diferenciar, acho. Para falar a verdade só estava querendo acabar de escrever logo...Estou contente que finalmente o terminei e posso ir para os finalmentes. Mais uma vez me desculpe pela enorme demora. Próximo capítulo: o final e o epílogo! Sim! Sim!

**Luciane:** Muito obrigada! Espero que continue lendo e gostando!

**Melissa Hogwarts: **Muito obrigada mesmo :)!Espero que não se decepcione com o final! O que você achou do Harry nesse capítulo?

**Humildemente Ju: **Thanks! Hahaha, é normal, minha mãe também me olha de um jeito estranho quando estou lendo fic, hahaha. Eu realmente não sei como consigo descrever emções que nunca senti, haha, mas sei lá...Acho que foi porque vi muitos filmes assim, haha. Eu estou procurando um final mais "real", então não sei se vai ser bom ou ruim pro Rony, haha, acho que vai depender do leitor ;)

**Nana: S**ua fan fic é fofa, depois colocoa minha review, lá! Eu tenho a tendência de ser superprotetora do Rony, hahaha, os outros personagens ficam em desvantagem, mas às vezes nem ele escapa do final trágico heheh.

**Anna Karolina: **O coitado do Harry está lento nessa fan fic, probrezinho. Hermione não ficou grávida, não, haha, isso eu posso te responder com certeza. Mas se eu fizer uma continuação, quem sabe não? Hahah. Leio sim sua fan fic, quando eu tiver um tempo vou fazer isso!

**Amanda Dumbledore: **Brigada! As coisas já estão muuuito melhores agora, graças a Deus! haha. Eu sempre achei o Harry era mais um cara meio nervoso e cabeça dura demais (assim como o Rony) para se deixarem ficar magoados em um primeiro momento. Mas quem sabe depois a ficha cai.

**Diana: **Ah não pense assim tanto do Harry, coitado! Vai me fazer sentir mais culpada ainda, hahaha. Ele só é lento, com o tempo vai perceber seus erros. Brigada pelo comentário.

**Ana Luthor: **Não fale isso, não era para você odiar nenhum deles, haha! Coitados, eu coloco eles numa situação dessas...é culpa minha, hahah. Espero que a Hermione (e quem sabe o Harry!) tenha se redimido nesse capítulo! A Gina pode aparecer no épilogo mas ainda não tenho certeza.

**Leka: **Muito obrigada por comentar e gostar da minha fic, espero que continue gostando :)

**Lain Lang: **:) Fim trágico ou não, o Harry tá ferrado, hahaha. Vamos ver se o drama se espalha até R/Hr, nhahaha.

**Nathoca**: Que isso, foi um prazer, haha. Mando sim outro. Vou fazer isso agora, avisando você sobre esse novo capítulo! Brigada por comentar!

**Dany Granger Weasley: **Pois é. Nenhum R/Hr imagina Harry e Hermione casados, só os H/Hr mesmo...Portanto isso daqui é para mostrara opinião de uma R/Hr sobre o casamento dos dois, haha. Muito obrigada por comentar!


	12. Tarde Demais

**Capítulo 12 – Tarde Demais**

* * *

Hermione observou triste enquanto Harry saia de sua vida. Por algum tempo a única coisa que prendia seu olhar era a aliança na palma de sua mão.

Fora melhor assim, tinha que ser. Nenhum dos dois era feliz.

Ela suspirou e tentou não se preocupar com o dia seguinte...As explicações, os repórteres...

Um pequeno sentimento de agrado lhe atingiu quando ela percebeu que depois que os tablóides se cansem da separação, ela nunca mais seria procurada para entrevistas nem teria que ir a festas que não queria, voltaria ser Hermione Granger, ex-aluna da Grifinória, uma boa medi-bruxa e não esposa do ministro.

Hermione saiu do quarto e olhou para o corredor onde há algum tempo Harry e Rony haviam brigado.

E foi ai que o fato realmente foi absorvido. Seu coração começou a bater rápido.

_Rony!_

_- E tem mais: Eu não vou mais ser um problema para você. Estou indo embora, permanentemente. Não tem mais nada para mim aqui._

Ele estava indo embora!

Agora...Justamente agora que eles tinham chance eles ficariam separados mais uma vez. Ele iria embora sem saber que ela tinha contado a verdade para Harry...

Não! Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer! Não iria ficar parada enquanto ele saía da sua vida outra vez.

Mas onde acha-lo? Por onde começar?

Um choque de adrenalina passou por sua mente, e ela voltava andar para um lado e para outro, buscando uma resposta.

Era o momento de pensar com lógica. Era o momento de Hermione agir.

Começou eliminando uma viagem por vassoura. Vôos internacionais eram estritamente proibidos, além de perigosos.

Aparatar?

Não. Mesmo que Rony tivesse muita habilidade, o que ele não tinha, era arriscado e cansativo demais.

- Flú...E porta-chaves. – ela concluiu em voz alta.

Não foi preciso mais do que um minuto para concluir que flú não era uma opção. Rony estava indo embora...de vez. Estaria levando malas com ele, e flú não era capaz de levar mais que uma maleta além da própria pessoa.

E isso significava...Estação de Viagens Internacionais. Porta-chave.

Ela estava correndo antes mesmo que suas pernas pudessem obedecer. Sua varinha na mão, aparatando assim que chegou no hall de entrada do hospital – o único lugar onde era permitido aparatar.

Quando o "pop" soou e seus olhos se abriram estava parada na frente da Estação. Na verdade na frente de um galpão velho e vazio, aos olhos de um trouxa comum.

Hermione estava calma agora. De repente tudo parecia que iria dar certo. Rony iria estar lá dentro, ela ia correr em sua direção o parando na hora exata. No momento certo. E ele não ia ir embora, os dois ficariam juntos. Ia dar tudo certo.

Ela entrou no lugar, que mais parecia uma estação de trem trouxa, com a "pequena" diferença que não havia nem trens ou nem trouxas, com um traço de esperança.

Os olhos de Hermione atravessaram o local lentamente absorvendo cada metro quadrado. O lugar estava vazio...Afinal já era madrugada.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga quando percebeu o que queria realmente dizer com "vazio".

Não havia ninguém lá. _Rony_ não estava lá.

Ela ficou estática. Teria errado em suas suposições? Estaria ele já nos Estados Unidos? E se não, onde estava?

Hermione sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas. A pouca confiança que ganhara há pouco tempo, se esvaindo.

Sentiu cansaço e acabou se sentando na cadeira vazia da fileira almofadada de espera mais próxima. Ainda olhou a estação mais uma vez, sem querer perder a esperança.

O lugar tinha um tamanho razoável e quem sabe Rony estava em algum lugar que ainda não vira. Estava tão concentrada na busca que levou um susto quando uma mão tocou seu ombro e uma voz lhe chamou a atenção:

- Com licença, moça. Posso ajudar?

Ela virou o rosto e mesmo sabendo que voz não pertencia a Rony, teve um surto de esperança de que realmente era ele. Estava enganada, é claro. Se tratava de um funcionário da Estação.

- Posso ajudar? Você tem uma passagem? – o bruxo continuou relutante.

- Ah...Não, não tenho, desculpe. Estava procurando alguém, na verdade. Mas...Acho que ele não está aqui. – ela suspirou, reconhecendo a derrota finalmente e se levantando.

- Ah, você está procurando o jogador do Puddlemore não é mesmo? – o homem deu um sorriso maroto, como se achasse que ela era uma fã em busca de um autografo – Eu achei estranho que ele fosse viajar em um horário tão estranho mas...Deve ser por causa do assédio, né? Ele faz sucesso com as...

Ele só poderia estar falando de...Rony. Mas Hermione precisava ter certeza então o interrompeu.

- Jogador do Puddlemore? Ruivo, alto com sardas?

O bruxo assentiu com sua cabeça.

- Esse mesmo.

Hermione temia a resposta para sua próxima pergunta, mas tinha que faze-la.

- E-Ele já foi? – disse com sua voz falhando.

O homem pareceu entender que a situação era delicada. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo, parecendo pensar bem na sua resposta. Depois tossiu incomodado e disse sério:

- Sinto muito mas ele não está mais aqui...

Hermione abaixou o rosto, triste e cansada.

Pronto. Aí estava a resposta. O ultimato para sua esperança. O fim de tudo. Era tarde demais. Chegara tarde demais.

Rony já devia chegando nos Estados Unidos e ela teria que se controlar para não chorar.

Ela sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, como se tudo de ruim que havia acontecido acumulou em seu cérebro.

Pensou que talvez fosse melhor lançar um feitiço de memória em si mesma, para poder esquecer tudo aquilo...aquele pesadelo sem fim...

Mas então o bruxo continuou a falar, a assustando. Hermione rapidamente olhou para ele, arregalando seus olhos e abrindo um pequeno espaço no seu coração para a esperança voltar:

- ....Há algum tempo atrás chamei ele dizendo que o porta-chave estava pronto...Aí ele se levantou, pegou as malas começou a vir para cá, mas aí parou e de repente foi na direção oposta. Não pegou o porta-chave.

- Para onde ele foi? – Hermione conseguiu formar, por um milagre, a pergunta sem engasgar de nervosismo. Nada a tinha preparando para tamanho choque, parecia que estava andando naquela montanha-russa que seus pais a levaram quando tinha 7 anos. Não sabia se ia agüentar mais reviravoltas como aquela sem antes explodir.

O homem apontou para uma porta ao longe.

- Banheiro. – ele disse. – Acho que...

Hermione não esperou que ele terminasse, correu para direção da porta do banheiro masculino.

Ao se aproximar só podia ouvir o som de uma voz abafada. Seu coração pulou, imaginando que a voz pertencia a Rony.

Havia um som de água correndo por uma torneira aberta e conforme ela entrou no banheiro viu na entrada algumas malas uma sob a outra. E mais à frente ela encontrou aquilo que procurava.

Rony estava parado em frente ao espelho do banheiro, se apoiando com uma das mãos em uma das pias. Enquanto a outra estava em seu rosto.

Hermione fez a única coisa que conseguia fazer, chamou por ele.

- Rony?

Ele tirou a mão do rosto e virou o olhar para ela. Pela sua expressão Hermione deduziu que estava surpreso mas quando ele a respondeu sua voz estava calma e séria:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione?

Ela não se intimidou com o tom. Não ia deixar que ficassem separados mais uma vez.

- Harry sabe de tudo. Contei para ele o que aconteceu entre nós. Acabou.

Rony soltou um suspiro, pegando a toalha mas próxima e enxugando seu rosto. Não falou nada. Hermione não sabia se ficava confusa, triste ou com raiva.

- Você não vai falar nada? - ela ousou perguntar.

Ele a encarou novamente.

- Falar o quê?

- Meu casamento acabou. Você não precisa ir embora mais.

- Não? E por que não? Sabe, eu percebi uma coisa... – ele passou a mão no cabelo ruivo antes de continuar, com um sorriso fraco – Não quero ser o seu último recurso, Hermione. Assim como você não queria ser o meu no quarto ano.

- Último recurso? Do que está falando?

- Quarto ano, Baile de Inverno...Lembra? – ele disse em um tom inocente.

- Eu não estava falando dessa parte. Como assim meu último recurso?

- Você é a esperta do trio. Descubra – Rony falou com um aceno de mão.

Não estava sendo sarcástico, pelo seu tom parecia que estava comentando o tempo. Seria possível uma mudança tão drástica em apenas algumas horas?

O que aconteceu com o Rony que há um tempo atrás dançara com ela?

- Você nunca foi, nem é o meu último recurso, Rony!

- Talvez você pense assim...Mas – desta vez sua voz tinha um tom perigoso – Não é o acontece.

- Se isso tem a ver com Harry...

Ela a interrompeu, a máscara de calma caindo:

- Obvio que tem! Mesmo depois que ele viu...Você ficou com ele! _Escolheu ele_! E onde eu fico nisso tudo? Você vem correndo atrás de mim _agora_, mas o que garante que você não vai querer voltar para ele se ele querer?

Ela o interrompeu, raiva começando a surgir em sua voz. Rony estava sendo injusto e acima de tudo, não acreditava nela.

- Eu falei para você...Eu expliquei! Não podia magoa-lo! Mas quero ficar com você!

- É, mas...Eu não acredito nisso. Então acho melhor nem começarmos uma coisa que não tem futuro.

Ela se aproximou dele, raiva tomando conta totalmente de si. Depois tantos dias sofrendo, triste, deprimida...Depois de tantas dúvidas e medos...

Ela nem percebeu que havia dado um tapa no rosto de Rony. Quando o percebeu, não se arrependeu, estava com raiva demais para isso. Ela guardou a mão, mas não determinação de fazer Rony perceber algumas verdades.

- Eu te amo e não se atreva a duvidar disso, seu grande – seu grande trasgo! Não depois do que passamos. Você acha que ia correr atrás de você, quando Harry estava inconsciente e machucado? Além do mais eu percebi uma coisa também, Rony. Percebi que quando mais eu enganava Harry, mas estava sendo injusta com ele. Fiquei para contar para que o casamento estava terminado. E não se atreva dizer que só fiz isso porque ele nos viu! Harry _merecia _a verdade! Teria contado para ele mesmo que nada tivesse acontecido em St.Mungos! Eu sei que durante esses últimos dias fui uma completa incapaz. E que tudo isso é minha culpa...Mas, droga! Eu te amo, querendo ou não! Você me irrita, me deixa louca mas eu te amo! Naquele dia...Quando Harry venceu Voldemort e você...você disse que me amava...Eu fui covarde. Eu te amava também mas fingia que não, porque tinha medo de perder a sua amizade. Você era importante demais para eu arriscar te perder. E eu me escondia atrás de explicações ridículas que chamava de "lógica". Devia ter tido coragem de dar pelo menos uma chance para nós dois...Não cometa o mesmo erro, Rony, por favor...Só peço uma chance...

Ela parou de falar, havia dito tudo aquilo tão rápido que perdera o fôlego. Ficou olhando Rony, esperando por alguma reação...qualquer reação dele...

Quando não houve nenhuma, segurou as lágrimas e continuou sua argumentação desesperada...Ela não ia desistir!

- Você sabe que o que eu estou falando é verdade! Não finja que não! Se você acha que eu vou te deixar ir para o Estados Unidos para nunca mais voltar depois do que aconteceu entre nós...Está muito eng...

Em um súbito ela foi interrompida. E pela primeira vez na sua vida _gostou _disso.

Seus lábios foram calados pelos de Rony em um beijo intenso. Hermione se rendeu completamente, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e fechando seus olhos.

Não sabia porque aquilo estava acontecendo, só aproveitava o momento, pela primeira vez sem buscar lógica ou razão.

Só sabia que Rony estava a beijando e que isso era maravilhoso.

- Você fala demais. - ele riu terminando, para a decepção de Hermione, o beijo. - E rápido demais...Achei que ia desmaiar...Estava até ficando roxa de falta de ar.

- Agora não estou mais - ela sorriu.

Rony gentilmente passou sua mão na bochecha dela.

- Não...Agora você está vermelha mesmo - ele disse, ainda rindo.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar, ficou mais vermelha. E isso fez que ele risse mais ainda.

- Ei, você também está! - ela protestou.

- É claro! Depois daquele tapa que você me deu! Doeu, sabe? - ele reclamou, passando a mão no lugar onde a mão de Hermione havia feito contato nada sutil.

- Vai me dizer que você não mereceu? - ela riu.

- Certo, certo...Desisto! - Rony sorriu.

Ela o abraçou, fortemente. E ficaram assim, em silêncio, por alguns minutos.

Infelizmente, era a natureza de Hermione questionar e se perguntar sobre uma explicação para tudo. Ela tinha que perguntar...

- Rony...O que fez você mudar de idéia? - ela perguntou em voz baixa, metade de si querendo a resposta enquanto a outra queria só continuar com ele sem questionamentos.

Ele demorou até responder, soltando um suspiro que fez Hermione temer que talvez ele não tivesse mudado de idéia...

- Ouvir você dizer que me amava. Só isso bastou para eu perceber que não ia conseguir viver sem ouvir sua voz. E o quanto eu senti sua falta.

Ela sorriu. E os dois continuaram abraços, respirando calmamente. Mal parecia que estavam em um banheiro público...Na verdade, Hermione sentia-se como tivesse voltado a Hogwarts e estivessem embaixo de um céu estrelado e uma lua linda.

Sentia-se feliz.

Depois de um tempo daquela maneira...Algo passou em sua mente.

- Quer dizer que todo aquele meu discurso foi à toa? - ela perguntou, fingindo indignação.

- Erm...É... - ele riu.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você nem ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse depois, não é Ronald Weasley? - novamente ela fingiu irritação.

- Erm...Desculpa...não... - ele riu, desta vez o riso revelando um certo nervosismo.

- Eu não acredito! Eu abrindo o meu coração...Falando sobre os meus sentimentos por você e você nem presta a atenção! - Hermione disse forçando um tom melodramático.

Rony passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso.Porém logo depois reconheceu que ela estava brincando com ele e riu.

- É claro que não ouvi! Estava ocupado olhando coisas mais interessantes...

- Que coisas interessantes?! Aqui só tem privadas! - ela perguntou, tentando futilmente esconder um sorriso.

- Eu estava me referindo as _suas _coisas interessantes... - ele respondeu, piscando para ela.

Hermione ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- Ronald Weasley! - ela começou a protestar mas ele a interrompeu novamente a beijando.

Ela nunca pensaria que algum dia iria gostar tanto de ser interrompida!

Infelizmente existia uma coisa chamada "respirar" e os dois tiveram que se separar em busca de fôlego.

- Se você acha que toda vez vai me fazer esquecer de ficar brava só me beijando está muito enganado, ouviu? - ela disse rindo.

- Mas eu posso pelo menos tentar, não posso?

- Fique à vontade - ela riu.

Os dois se preparavam para outro beijo quando uma nova voz entrando no banheiro os interrompeu:

- licença? - era o funcionário da estação. - Desculpa interromper mas...Já são quase três horas da manhã e...não tem nenhuma viagem agendada para o resto da madrugada...e...erm...eu queria ir para casa.

Rony soltou uma risada. Hermione ficou um tanto vermelha, mas sorriu também.

- Mil desculpas, senhor. Nós já vamos embora. O senhor está mais que liberado - se desculpou ela.

O homem agradeceu e foi embora, resmungando que precisava de café extraforte. Hermione primeiramente o seguiu, mas parou quando percebeu que Rony não se movera.

Ele estava no mesmo lugar, olhando para suas malas encostadas em uma parede.

Hermione se aproximou, uma expressão de confusão no rosto.

- O que foi?

Ele passou a mão no cabelo ruivo, uma mania dele que Hermione já começava a adorar.

- Minha vida é um caos... - ele suspirou, o tom de sua voz revelando que ele guardava feridas que ela não conhecia, ainda. - Tem certeza que quer ficar comigo?

Hermione segurou a mão dele, e lhe deu um sorriso de certeza.

- Tenho.

Dê mãos dadas os dois saíram de lá, com as malas de Rony levitando atrás deles.

Hermione sorriu e olhou para o _seu _ruivo. Absorvendo cada sarda, cada fio de cabelo ruivo e cada centímetro de seu corpo. Vendo ele ali, junto com ela fez Hermione concluir, feliz, que nunca é tarde demais para ser feliz. Haviam cometido erros no passados que os afastaram, erros que nunca deviam ter acontecido, mas não importava mais.

Agora começariam suas vidas juntos. Não importava se encontrassem obstáculos, se brigassem, se discordassem....Não importa se suas vidas não fossem perfeitas.

Afinal, nada é perfeito. E ela não queria que fosse.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: Mas espere! Ainda tem o epílogo! :P 


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Hermione olhou o céu americano mais uma vez, contemplando o quanto, no fim das contas, ele não era tão diferente do de sua terra natal. Não, era ela que estava diferente.

Comia um hot-dog (graças à insistência de Rony) com mostarda, e sua boca estava suja de molho amarelo.

Depois de enfrentar um mês de tablóides, perguntas indiscretas, berradores de todo o mundo mágico os acusando de traidores, sujos e outras coisas muito piores Rony e Hermione decidiram esquecer tudo viajando para bem longe....Para o outro lado do continente. Os Estados Unidos.

Atravessaram o país conhecendo Salem, Nova Orleans e agora passavam um tempo em Nova Iorque.

Rony, seu guia na grande maça, insistira que ela deveria ter a experiência completa de como era viver como um nova-iorquino bruxo.

Entre fastfoods que piscavam em várias cores com escritos "ME COMA", doces em forma da Estátua da Liberdade que conversavam entre si e uma rua inteira de lojas escondida no famoso prédio da bola que descia no ano novo que se encontrava no meio da Time Square, Hermione achava que já tinha vivido como uma nova-iorquina o suficiente.

Principalmente depois que a mostarda manchou sua blusa branca.

Ela tentou ignorar o fato, observando o céu quase escondido por prédios. Não havia estrelas, ofuscadas demais pelas luzes da cidade, mas em essência era o mesmo céu de sempre.

E no entanto não era...

De alguma fora era diferente...Mais bonito, mais alegre...mais feliz.

Na verdade era ela que era mais feliz agora.

- E ai, gostou? - Rony sentou se no banco ao lado dela.

Estavam no Central Park e começava a anoitecer.

- Ah, adorável. Não sei do que mais gosto, se das calorias, do molho que incrivelmente consegue cair do igualmente incrível pão gigante ou das veias brancas do coitado do porco que morreu para que pudesse me alimentar tão saudavelmente.

Rony riu.

- Sabia que você ia adorar.

Ele deu uma mordida no resto do hotdog que Hermione não pretendia terminar. Ela passou o sanduíche com prazer para ele segurar enquanto procurava limpar a mostarda de seu lábio com um guardanapo de plástico.

Rony parecia estar tão contente em comer aquilo que ela não pôde não rir.

- Parece que você não come há meses! E acabou de comer dois hamburgers gordurentos!

- Meninos em crescimento, como eu, precisam se alimentar bem, Mione!

- Sei. - riu Hermione

Ficaram em silêncio, Rony ainda mastigando o último pedaço de salsicha.

- Você acha que um dia ele vai voltar a falar conosco? - Hermione murmurou

- Ele, fem? - Rony respondeu com a boca cheia de pedaços de pão.

Hermione revirou os olhos, meio sorrindo, ao ver as maneiras nada educadas do ruivo.

- Harry. Acha que iremos voltar a ser amigos? Como Hogwarts?

Rony engoliu o resto do hotdog.

- Não sei, Mione. Como Hogwarts? Acho que não...Mas quem sabe...um dia.

Ela suspirou.

- Um dia, espero.

Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Rony. E olhou mais uma vez para o céu, esperando que Harry encontrasse a mesma felicidade que ela tinha.

Finalmente tudo tinha terminado. Era o fim.

Ou talvez o começo, quem sabe os dois.

Ela apenas olhava _ele_ de longe, sentimentos travando uma batalha interna. Devia se sentir culpada? Feliz? Triste?

Na verdade sentia-se tudo isso e mais. Estava feliz pelo irmão e pela amiga. Sentia-se culpada por ter, de certa maneira, destroçado o coração _dele_. Ele estava triste por isso ela estava também.

E quem era ele?

Tantos títulos, nomes e apelidos ele teve, mas nenhum fazia jus a quem ele realmente era. A quem ela amou por muito tempo.

Para ela, ele sempre seria apenas Harry. Só Harry e isso era suficiente.

Todos, até mesmo Harry, o viam apenas como um símbolo, um exemplo, um herói. Ela não.

Ele nunca iria saber disso, é claro. Mas não fazia diferença.

Era até irônico que ela própria tinha ajudado Rony a resgatar coragem para não desistir de Hermione quando ela mesma não possuiu coragem para si própria.

Talvez, ela apenas sabia que não era para acontecer. Hermione amava Rony em retorno, mas Harry nunca se quer havia notado Gina. Mas estava tudo bem para ela.

Ela acharia felicidade algum dia e esperava que ele encontrasse a dele também. O amor que sentia por ele se tornando um sentimento dormente e durante dias felizes, até esquecido.

- Gina?

A voz dele era amarga e triste. Gina se aproximou.

Harry Potter estava sentando em uma praia que apenas confirmava pelo o que ele passava agora. Era uma praia desolada, rochosa e o céu estava cinzento, pronto para despejar lágrimas do céu. Lágrimas que Harry não tinha coragem de derramar.

O mar estava agitado, talvez querendo mostrar a amargura que o ex-ministro tentava esconder.

Ou talvez Gina tivesse lido poemas, metáforas e comparações demais.

Harry estava fitando o mar sem realmente o ver. Tinha os pés descalços e o cabelo não podia estar mais rebelde ao forte vento.

Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer nada. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Quanto tempo fazia? Um mês? Parecia muito mais...Não um mês apenas que Harry e Hermione não eram mais casados.

Harry se mostrava mais distante a cada dia que passava. Em dias bons até abria um sorriso, em ruins, se trancava.

Hermione tentou falar com ele, mas em vão. Foi negada com uma educada mas gelada resposta.

Rony nem ousara fazer sua tentativa. A força da amizade há muito tempo perdida. E o pouco que restava terminado amargamente por ambos.

E Gina? Ela fazia sua primeira tentativa naquele momento. Retinha ainda esperanças que conseguiria retira-lo de seu isolamento. Mas deixaria que ele escolhesse o momento disso.

Quando ele estivesse pronto para falar, ela estaria ao seu lado para ouvir.

Ela só esperava que ele estivesse pronto antes que a chuva caísse em cima deles.

- Vou vender Grimmauld Place.

A voz de Harry assustou Gina, que acabara se acostumando com o silêncio gelado entre os dois. Mas ela se alegrou, em ver que ele iria falar com ela finalmente.

Harry, depois que a profecia se realizara, havia herdado a casa dos Black. Antes de se casar com Hermione era lá que morava.

- Deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás. Aquela casa...Traz muitas memórias...

Gina tinha uma idéia de que memórias ele se referia. Sirius.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu, percebi que Hermione estava certa. Eu me sinto mal naquela casa. Desde o primeiro dia que entrei ali depois de Hogwarts. No dia da mudança todos vieram ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Todos alegres, conversando sobre o futuro ou sobre qualquer coisa banal que fosse...Eu achei que estava alegre também e que ia conseguir agüentar morar naquela casa...Estava errado. Quando a porta se fechou e a última pessoa foi embora, eu pirei. Estava sozinho. Só eu e as lembranças. Às vezes eu jurava que tinha 15 anos de novo, que Sirius ia entrar a qualquer momento chutando o traseiro do Monstro. Que Dumbledore ia aparecer na lareira e me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem...

Ele fez uma pausa. Gina sabia que mencionar o nome deles ainda doía muito para Harry.

- Acabei me enterrando em trabalho e ganhei promoções num piscar de olhos. Mas prender comensais e criminosos não estava adiantando. Só me trazia mais lembranças. E todo dia eu voltava sozinho. Lutando contra os fantasmas da minha cabeça. Todas as pessoas estavam indo...embora. Minha família, Rony e Hermione, estavam distantes e Rony foi embora. Eu estava cansado de memórias tristes, de morte, de perigos...Queria uma vida normal. Hermione me deu isso.

Ele suspirou, ajeitando os óculos antes de continuar.

- Eu menti para mim mesmo. Éramos melhores amigos, ela me entendia como ninguém...E eu fingi que isso era amor. Arranjei um emprego que não trazia lembranças que queria esquecer, tranquei Grimmauld e as memórias a sete cadeados e me casei com ela. Fiz tudo menos resolver o problema. Agora não tenho mesmo mais ninguém, nem Sirius, nem Dumbledore, nem Rony, nem Hermione...No fim, eu acho que sempre vou estar isolado de todos. O único que sobreviveu a um Avada, o único que podia matar Voldemort...Nada de vida normal para mim.

Gina pousou sua mão sob a dele, buscando lhe trazer conforto.

- Vou vender a maldita casa. E seguir com a minha vida.

Ele se virou para ela, abrindo um sorriso triste.

- Foi melhor assim. Os dois vão ser felizes. Gostaria de dizer que nossa amizade vai voltar como era antes, mas estaria mentindo. Quem sabe algum dia quando eu puder perdoar-los e me perdoar também.

Mais um suspiro.

Na mente de Gina passavam milhares de palavras que ela diria a ele, conselhos que ela sempre estava pronta a dar para seus irmãos e Hermione...Mas quando se tratava de Harry, ela falhava. Se colocava tanto no lugar dele que demorava irritantemente demais para conseguir formar um pensamento coerente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Harry. Sei que vai. - foi a melhor frase que conseguiu formar.

- Se não der, eu vou sobreviver mesmo assim. Eu sempre sobrevivo. - o tom amargo naquela sentença não escapou de Gina.

Ele se levantou, tirando a areia de sua roupa.

- Obrigado, Gina. Por me ouvir. Vamos sair daqui antes que chova? - ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, segurando a mão dele e levantando com sua ajuda.

Os dois caminharam para longe da praia rochosa e suas nuvens escuras na direção do sol.

Eles seguiriam com suas vidas. Era a única coisa a ser feita.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota:** Eis o fim! Sim, acabou! Espero que tenham gostado...Ou pelo menos não se decepcionado. Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e que leram. Graças a vocês que a fic terminou. Confesso que a idéia inicial era um final "triste" (o título do capítulo, por exemplo), eu até o escrevi. Mesmo depois do discurso de Hermione ele não ficaria com ela, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Aqui vai o trecho para vocês:

_"Hermione parou de falar, seu fôlego perdido. Tudo que podia ter falado, o havia dito. Agora só dependia de Rony._

_Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu eterno para ela. Como se os dois estivessem parados, congelados naquelas posições, sem ao menos respirar._

_Finalmente ele resolveu falar. Ao ouvir sua voz, o coração de Hermione acelerou, em uma mistura de medo e ânsia pela resposta que saíra da boca dele._

_- Eu...Sinto muito, Hermione...Mas...não posso. Não agora...Não tenho certeza se é o melhor ficarmos juntos. Pelo menos não agora. - ele suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos - Minha vida está um caos, e a sua também...Nenhum de nós tem certeza de nada, não podemos tomar decisões assim...Quem sabe quando...daqui algum tempo. Depois que eu puder pensar na minha vida direito...Se você ainda não tiver percebido que não me ama..._

_Hermione olhou fixamente nos olhos dele._

_Ele estava cometendo um erro, um terrível erro._

_Em um ato desesperado ela agarrou a mão dele._

_- Não diga isso, Rony...Por favor. - suplicou - Eu preciso de você._

_O rosto de Rony se aproximou do dela, e por um pequeno e rápido instante ela acreditou que ele a beijaria mas ele apenas segurou sua cabeça a inclinando para baixo e beijando sua testa carinhosamente._

_- Não, Hermione, você não precisa. É uma pessoa maravilhosa que pode se cuidar muito bem sem ajuda de ninguém, que precisa se acalmar agora. E eu preciso ir embora._

_Ele se soltou de seu aperto e levitando suas malas saiu do banheiro, a deixando sozinha. Sem antes, no entanto, se virar e dizer:_

_- Quem sabe um dia...Quando as coisas não forem tão complicadas._

_Os dois se olharam uma última vez até ele desaparecer por completo._

_Sozinha, novamente._

_Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seus olhos._

_Quem sabe um dia...Ela deixaria de ser sozinha."_

Depois teria um POV do Rony no Epílogo com eles se reencontrando depois de alguns meses depois (além o do Harry).

Mas, sendo sincera, não gostei desse final. Não sei qual é o mais real e justificável, mas sei que o que mais me agradou foi o que coloquei na fic. Espero que tenha agradado vocês também. Se foi muito feliz demais, sorry. Mas eu acredito que, depois de pensar muito, não fazia sentido o Rony não querer ficar com a Hermione depois de tudo que ele fez. Finais felizes acontecem na vida real, só não acontecem com a freqüência que gostaríamos :)

Peço desculpas por ter colocado o trio em situação tão cabulosa (e extremamente fora de cannon). Peço desculpas para o Harry também, que foi injustiçado nessa fic. Fiz de tudo para que vocês não sentissem raiva dele e até sentissem uma pitada de pena, mas pelo que vi falhei terrivelmente :( Eu adoro o Harry e apesar de sentir que ele não está como está nos livros, também acho que há traços na personalidade dele que podem justificar o modo como ele foi retratado na fic. Negação e busca por uma vida normal.

Enfim, quero agradecer novamente a todos e em particular ao pessoal do rain incluindo: _Lisa, Lain, Mi, nikari, Lany_...Vocês todas me deram apoio e incentivo, não só nessa fic com em várias outras.

Agradeço também ao pessoal do : _Ana Luthor, Amanda Dumbledore, Diana Prallon, Melissa Hogwarts, Ily, Marina Weasley, Dany Granger Weasley, Anaisa, GWEASLEY, Nandinha Shinomori, Rita-Granger, Mione Granger Weasley, Anna Karolina, T0Nks, Tatiana, Humildemente Ju, Menina Emilia, Ainsley Haynes, Lian, Madame Destany , Anna-Malfoy, Anna Martins, Isinha, Melany, Nathoca, Lunamour, Dany, Nana Weasley, Leka, Luciane, dibloom, Amanda G.W. e Dani _

Ao pessoal da Ed também_Tyla tonks, Laura, Carol Potter, Karol__Mary Weasley, WK Malfoy, Avaliador de FanFic, Anna Karolina, Gabi Potter, Sirius Black, Julia, Thiti Potter, Mary Padfoot, Morgana Le Fay, ALUADA, Paula Malfoy, Jéssica Gryffindor, Miss Gryffindor, Elanor, MilleChang, Ruffus, Ivinha, Juliana, Hio, Leka Moreira, Sofia Weasley, rayane, Angel Cutty, Paulinha, Janete, Fiona Shawn, JGNandes, Mayara, Izinha e Alicia Black_

Quem me perguntou (ou vai perguntar) sobre uma continuação: Se vocês quiserem mesmo, eu faço uma continuação. Tenho a trama, o tema, o título e dois parágrafos prontos, mas isso tudo pode ser parado se ninguém tiver interesse.

"De Braços Bem Abertos" - em breve ou nunca? Heheh.

Bem, é isso, Até uma próxima fic ;)

Ah sim...Por favor leiam a minha fanfic "Rising Moon Setting Sun" também é R/Hrjunto com D/G. É uma fanfic de Universo Alternativo e baseada na lenda de Camelot, mas adaptada conforme eu quiser, haha...Ou seja não tão parecida comversões já conhecidas. Eu parei de escrever ela para terminar essa daqui e agora voltei. Estou gostando muito de escrever e gostaria de opiniões :)


End file.
